


Conexión 2

by keikokeiko1



Series: Almas gemelas [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Dark Magic, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikokeiko1/pseuds/keikokeiko1
Summary: Segunda parte de Conexión. Universo alternativo de Almas Gemelas.Mismas brujas, nuevos problemas.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Almas gemelas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047391
Comments: 165
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error de tipeo, ortográfico, etcétera.

Zelda despidió a Lilith en la mina de Greendale. Era un momento incómodo y cargado de silencio y palabras que aún era muy, muy temprano para decirlas. Lilith tenía en una mano, el libro y un frasco de galleta de almendras para Ezra. Ya no había nada más que hacer.

-Nos vemos... - fue la simple sonrisa de Lilith, girándose para abrir la puerta que la llevaría al infierno.

-Lilith... - la reina del infierno se giró apenas, y vio a Zelda acercándose con algo en la mano, que extendió hacia ella.

La reina abrió la palma de la mano y sonrió al ver el labial rojo que Zelda le había prestado en la primera noche prenumbral.

-¿Un recuerdo? - alzó la ceja la reina.

-Un préstamo - carraspeó la pelirroja, tragando saliva y alejándose un paso, conteniendo sus emociones con entereza. 

La reina asintió y cerró la mano sobre el labial. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella desapareció. 

Zelda se quedó observando las paredes de tierra y el labrado de la puerta. Aún le costó procesar que aquellos días habían pasado en absoluto. Era como despertar de un sueño vívido. 

Enseguida la nostalgia se apoderó de su pecho, un sentimiento con el que debería convivir hasta el regreso de Lilith, si es que regresaba en lo absoluto.

______

La primera semana fue dura. Era increíble tener que pasar por esto por un ser que en un principio ni siquiera le había caído en gracia. 

Antes de la conexión, prácticamente había echado a Lilith de la casa cuando había buscado refugio. Ahora dejaba un hueco que le producía gran malestar. Una sensación de vacío y ganas de vomitar por las noches, poco apetito por las mañanas y cansancio general. 

Nada diferente a las primeras semanas sin Leticia, a las primeras semanas sin hechizo Caligari y a las semanas de duelo de Edward. Sí, Zelda Spellman había experimentado todo esto antes. 

A lo largo de su vida había experimentado la pérdida y la angustia. Sólo que cada vez se hacía un poco más agotadora que la vez anterior. Y lo que diferenciaba este período de todos los anteriores era también la incertidumbre de no saber qué esperar al día siguiente.

No era una ilusa, sabía que la guerra en el infierno tardaría mucho más que una semana. No lo hizo más liviano, pero al menos no se engañaba. Pero en cualquier momento podía aparecer un esbirro de Lilith a anunciar que habían perdido. A decirle que debían escapar antes de que el infierno se abriera de par en par. Esa ansiedad era difícil de sobrellevar.

No esperó que Lilith la visite en sueños, no esperó nada de ella. Si era sincera consigo misma, hacía bien en mantenerse alerta y a la vez en no ilusionarse con nada. Más bien, se enfocó en el culto a Hécate, en la Academia y en su familia. Sobrellevando la situación con la practicidad y temperamento que la caracterizaban. 

La segunda semana le fue más sencillo levantarse por las mañanas a desayunar. Ya no sentía náuseas y pensaba con mayor claridad. Y en esa semana pareció recuperar la claridad mental necesaria para ponerle fin al ensoñamiento y a volverse más firme en su trabajo como Sacerdotisa. 

Comenzó a contactar con varios cultos y llamó a Marie varias veces para preguntar por los gemelos. Incluso los niños le hablaron por el teléfono, que ya era mucho para ellos aún responder con monosílabos.

-Te noto algo... apagada, chérie ¿está todo bien? - preguntó Marie con la suavidad que le caracterizaba.

-Estoy un poco cansada, es todo. Fue una semana muy larga - suspiró Zelda. 

Aún no le había dicho sobre la Conexión. Por alguna razón, sentía que decirlo cambiaría la relación de amistad que tenían, bueno, de amistad y algo más. Aún si su alma Mater era otra persona, no podía olvidar tan fácilmente a Marie. Había sido su soporte en los días más oscuros después de derrotar a Lucifer.

-Debes cuidarte más, llámame si necesitas hablar ¿está bien? - ofreció Marie, siempre positiva.

-Mercí, chérie - murmuró Zelda, llevándose un dedo a la comisura de los ojos, limpiando una pequeña lágrima.

Para la tercer semana, había aceptado que todo aquello era una locura. 

No podía estar atada a la reina del infierno de un día para el otro. No estaba bien sentir este malestar por alguien a quien sólo había conocido por tres días, sin contar todo el tiempo que las había engañado como Mary Wardwell. Y cuando casi se unía a Lucifer en lugar de ayudar a Sabrina a atraparlo. No estaba bien. 

Ella no estaba bien sin Lilith. Pero no sabía cómo podría estar con ella, de ninguna manera. 

Hilda sugirió que todo ese enojo era porque Lilith aún no regresaba, no porque Zelda sintiera rechazo por la Conexión.

Zelda la ignoró toda la cena y se fue a dormir sin saludarla. Luego se sintió culpable pero ya no iba a regresar a darle las buenas noches. Pff.

Hasta que tuvo un sueño.

Estaba en un sitio tan iluminado que le costaba ver bien a su alrededor. Era un bosque. O una selva. Zelda se movía entre los árboles para buscar sombra y ajustar la vista a su alrededor. Caminaba buscando algo que no sabía que era pero que hacía latir su corazón muy fuerte. 

-Este no es tu sueño - decía una voz. Y cuando Zelda miró hacia una rama, vió un cuervo hablándole - Sigue ese camino, lo que buscas está más adelante. - decía y se echaba a volar.

Zelda vio un pequeño camino de tierra y lo siguió. A sus pies se abrían flores rojas y amarillas, hierbabuena y enredaderas. Cuando llegó a un claro tenuemente iluminado debido a las enormes hojas que cubrían los árboles y tapaban el cielo, vio la figura de espaldas de una mujer.

No era más alta que Zelda pero tenía el cuerpo menudo y muy delgado. Sobre su espalda caía una espesa cortina de cabello negro. La mujer se giró lentamente y Zelda pudo apreciar el rostro de una cría no mucho mayor que Sabrina. Su piel trigueña brillaba ahí donde el sol se colaba finalmente entre las hojas.

-Zelda - su voz era joven y fresca -¿Sabes quién soy? - y luego sonrió, alzando la barbilla en una pose arrogante que reconoció al instante.

-Lilith - pero cuando escuchó su voz no sonó a la propia. Se llevó una mano al pecho y luego se percató de la misma. Sus manos carecían de las pequeñas arrugas y pecas que habían adquirido tras trescientos años en la tierra.

-Pensé que era justo verte a ti también de pequeña - la joven Lilith. No, su forma original, se llevó el cabello hacia atrás del hombro. Dió unos pasos hacia Zelda y la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos -Ven, puedes verte aquí en la fuente - tiró del brazo de la bruja. Zelda la siguió, aún estupefacta.

A su paso se abrió otro pequeño espacio natural, lleno de flores de todos los colores y aromas, y en el medio descansaba una fuente de agua que parecía un espejo de lo quieta y transparente. Zelda miró a Lilith que la animó a ver su reflejo. Lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver su cara. 

Tan jóven. Era increíble que alguna vez portara ese rostro de inocencia e inexperiencia. Aún si siempre había sido dueña de un terrible temperamento, verse la hacía entender cuán pequeña e inexperta había sido. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, tocando la suavidad de su piel tersa. Increíble.

Se giró para ver a Lilith, que aún la tenía de la mano, y la reina le devolvió la mirada. Se veía tan diferente a la piel de Mary Wardwell. Pero a la vez sabía que era ella. La hubiera reconocido en cualquier otra piel, a saber cómo. Quizás por la conexión. Quizás.

-Este espacio es lo único que recuerdo del Edén - dijo de pronto la reina, en relación a su alrededor -Los otros lugares están incompletos o borrosos en mi memoria.

-Era perfecto - admitió Zelda. Se respiraba naturaleza y belleza por todos lados.

-Lo era - asintió Lilith, luego bajó un momento la cabeza y observó la fuente - siento la tardanza - dijo con voz algo apagada.

-Las cosas están difíciles ¿no es así? - Zelda también observó la fuente, incluso tocando el agua con la mano libre. 

No se sentía del todo como agua, quizás al ser un sueño. La mano de Lilith entrelazada tampoco se sentía tan cálida como la real.

-Si... Mañana... -hizo una pequeña pausa y observó a Zelda a la cara - Cuando despiertes, partiré a la batalla. No sé cuánto dure. -presionó los labios en una fina línea. Zelda sintió que el corazón le daba un salto. Una fea sensación se extendió por el pecho de la bruja - Quería antes... - se encogió de hombros sin terminar la frase. 

Sus ojos, ahora del color del chocolate, expresaban pena. Cómo si fuera una despedida.

-Ahora escucha esto, Lilith - dijo Zelda, presionando con fuerza su mano y girándose para mirarla a la cara. El joven rostro de Zelda luciendo amenazador - No viniste a este reino a perder el trono - se descargó - He tenido un mes espantoso por tu culpa y esta maldita conexión - Soltó la Sacerdotisa, lanzando chispas por la mirada - Si crees que vas a morirte en ese campo, piénsalo mejor porque te juro que sacaré tu alma del mismísimo cielo si es necesario - con el índice apretó el hombro de Lilith, señalando a la culpable de todos sus males - Y luego me iré a Nueva Orleans y no me verás jamás. 

-Te juro que a veces quisiera ahogarte en el río de Greendale, Spellman - dijo Lilith cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la frente. 

Porque de todo lo dicho el golpe de Nueva Orleans había sido muy bajo. Ahí estaba Lilith, intentando tener un último momento antes de la batalla y en lugar de darle algún tipo de ánimo, recibía un ultimátum. 

-Tengo su número telefónico...

-No te pases...

-...y la he llamado esta misma tarde...

-¡Zelda! 

-... Así que no te creas que no me será sencillo... olvidarme de tí porque... porque lo es... - Zelda se llevó el puño a ambos ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas. 

-De acuerdo, ¡bien!, lo he entendido - dijo Lilith, atrapando a Zelda y envolviendola en sus brazos. Por el falso Dios, ¡que dramática! -Ganaré, es un hecho. - rodó los ojos con exasperación mientras Zelda golpeaba sus costados con los puños cerrados.

-No te despidas como si fueras a morir entonces, imbécil - rabió, dejando de llorar y pasando a su enojo natural.

-Menos mal que esto es un sueño, me dejarías morada - se quejó la demonio, resoplando. 

Pero dejando suaves círculos en la espalda de Zelda, calmándola como la cría que representabs en estos momentos. 

-Eres lo peor que me sucedió este año - la acusó, frunciendo el ceño, su voz camuflada en el hombro de Lilith dónde se había refugiado empecinadamente.

-También eres la peor cosa que me sucedió pero en los últimos mil años - rió Lilith, divertida ante el insulto que le había lanzado la pelirroja, que había dejado de golpearla y ahora la abrazaba como un koala a su árbol favorito.

-No sé qué te parece tan gracioso - la risa de Lilith le hizo olvidar por un momento lo terriblemente enojada que había estado hasta entonces.

-¿Ya está, has descargado toda la frustración de la semana? - preguntó Lilith, alzando las cejas cuando Zelda se quedó en silencio.

-Fue todo un mes - respondió la bruja. Escuchó a Lilith suspirar.

-Es cierto, el tiempo es diferente. Aquí no llevamos la cuenta como en la tierra pero, según mi reloj personal, ha pasado casi una semana - Lilith se separó apenas para buscar el rostro de Zelda. La bruja estaba cabizbaja - Ya casi es hora de despertar, Zelda.

Cuando la bruja levantó la mirada, ya no estaba Lilith del Edén. Sino la imagen re versionada de Mary Wardwell. Por el cosquilleo que sintió en el cuerpo, Zelda también había cambiado a su forma original.

-Buenos días - dijo la reina, acariciando la mejilla de Zelda.

-Lilith... - Murmuró Zelda acercando su rostro al de ella, buscando su boca.

Y despertó antes de que pudieran tocarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Hilda Spellman - Ezra estaba agitada, al igual que los otros dos entes. Hilda reparó en sus túnicas, rotas y manchadas de tierra y sangre. Parecían haber salido directamente de una guerra - Necesitamos proteger a la Consorte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo siempre, agradezco que me hayan seguido hasta aquí :)

Cuando se despertó, pensó en que no había preguntado a Lilith cómo es que la había llamado a su sueño. Y recordó el día de la oficina, en el hecho de que la reina del infierno conocía más de magia que cualquier otra bruja viva en la tierra. Y en cuán insuficiente se sentía Zelda, por momentos, de estar conectada a alguien tan fuera de este mundo. 

El casi beso le había dejado un sabor amargo y con el sol todas las dudas regresaron a su cabeza. Era la ansiedad, sin dudas, la que siempre llegaba para atacar los nervios de Zelda durante todo el rato que permaneciera sin cigarrillos y sin alcohol. 

Por más que pareciera normal a los ojos de los estudiantes (quizás un poco más estricta y malhumorada de lo habitual), su cabeza estaba completamente en otro sitio. En el infierno, literalmente. 

Su familia tenía que soportar su peor humor esos días de incertidumbre, pensando que cada día que pasaba era apenas meras horas en el infierno. Volvió a cuestionarse cómo es que lograría convivir con la incertidumbre en el futuro, sin saber cuándo una rebelión iba a levantarse en el infierno de nuevo, poniendo en peligro sus vidas. Era demasiado. 

Pero, también, después del sueño no volvió a quejarse con Hilda al respecto. 

__

Un mes, y una semana más tarde, Zelda se encontraba dando clases en la Academia. De repente, sintió un mareo repentino y su rodilla derecha falló, cayendo al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Uno de sus estudiantes fue a socorrerla y le trajo un vaso con agua. Tuvo que darles un receso mientras buscaba la pócima que Hilda guardaba en su bolso en caso de que tuviera problemas de presión. Pensó en llamar a la casa pero eso sería preocupar a su familia de gusto. Estaba bien. Agitada pero bien.

Se llevó una mano a la rodilla que había golpeado el suelo, pensando en si no sería un presentimiento. Si no sería que algo había pasado. Pero no quería siquiera sopesar esa posibilidad. Además, Lilith había pasado peores crisis. No había nada que temer. 

Eso es, quizás iría temprano a casa para variar. No había dormido adecuadamente y el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella. 

Salió recuperada del salón de clases, quitándole preocupación a sus alumnos y buscó su abrigo y bolso en la oficina. Por un momento pensó en trasladarse con magia, pero una buena caminata la ayudaría a despejar las dudas. Últimamente caminar por el bosque era lo único, después del whisky y los cigarrillos, que ayudaban con su creciente ansiedad.

__

En casa de los Spellman, Hilda estaba haciendo unas galletas. Ambrose trabajaba en el jardín y Sabrina estaba en el instituto mortal. La casa estaba muy tranquila, y el dr Cé. había ido a tomar el té para variar. Tenían el asunto de la boda muy bien planeado, y solo les quedaba establecer una fecha.

-¿Aún no se sabe nada de la novia de Zelda? - preguntó su prometido, ayudando a Hilda a preparar la mesa y sirviendo el té como ella lo tomaba.

-No, no se sabe nada. Y Zelda insiste en que no le llamemos de esa manera - suspiró Hilda. De hecho ni siquiera sabía que Lance estaba al tanto de esa situación. 

-Pero ¿no se supone que están saliendo? - para él, eran ya dos mujeres bastante adultas para estar jugando a las relaciones informales. 

Eso estaba bien para los adolescentes. Pero tenía entendido que Zelda era muy mayor y que la mencionada Lilith era una criatura ancestral. A veces Lance no podía creer lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a que todo lo que había leído alguna vez tuviera lugar en la realidad.

-Sí, pero sólo tuvieron tres días para conocerse, y ha pasado todo un mes... - Hilda suspiró - en verdad quiero que asistan juntas a la boda. 

-Bueno aún tenemos bastante tiempo. Una boda en primavera suena bonito ¿no crees? - alcanzó la mano de Hilda y la posó sobre ella.

-Suena hermoso - asintió Hilda con una enorme y dulce sonrisa.

Pudo haber sido una muy linda tarde, tomando el té y hablando de la boda y sobre los últimos libros que habían llegado al café sobre ocultismo. 

El sol brillaba, afuera se oían los pájaros y hacía un clima excepcionalmente agradable para ser otoño. 

Hasta que Ambrose entró por la puerta rápidamente, y se detuvo al ver a su tía y su prometido allí.

-Esto... Tía Hilda, tenemos visitas - dijo el primo de Sabrina, señalando la entrada de la casa.

Hilda salió junto a Ambrose a la entrada, bajando las escaleras del pórtico y encontrándose justo en el umbral dónde habían delimitado sus hechizos de protección, a tres niñas.

Ezra, era una de ellas y otras dos criaturas vestidas igual a ella pero con rasgos más humanos, de rostros morenos y largas trenzas cayendo sobre sus hombros. 

Notaba que eran demonios por sus pupilas rojizas como la sangre.

-Hilda Spellman - Ezra estaba agitada, al igual que los otros dos entes. Hilda reparó en sus túnicas, rotas y manchadas de tierra y sangre. Parecían haber salido directamente de una guerra - Necesitamos proteger a la Consorte. 

___________

Zelda iba por el camino más rápido a casa, atravesando el bosque. Su paseo había sido suspendido por una sensación extraña en el pecho, nuevamente oprimiéndole e impidiéndole respirar. Ya no sentía deseos de demorarse. Sin embargo en el momento en que intentó trasladarse directamente, un golpe de magia la mantuvo en el lugar. Y fue cuando reparó en los rastros de olor sulfúrico en el aire. Magia de demonio. 

Por eso es que siguió por el camino más corto, maldiciéndose por no haber tomado el coche. Una auténtica trampa mortal. Se preguntó cómo estaría Lilith, si acaso algo había fallado en su plan de batalla. Y pensó rápidamente en una manera de protegerse para lo que se le venía encima de manera inminente.

Pronto el silencio del bosque fue absoluto. Y Zelda detuvo sus pasos. Ya no había forma de escapar. Y era una Spellman. Nunca huían. 

-Manifiéstate - ordenó de una manera no muy diferente a como Sabrina había respondido al demonio del bosque. Con la barbilla en alto y ambos palmas abiertas.

Un cuchillo salió disparado desde la oscuridad y Zelda, con los reflejos afilados, lo desvió con su poder. 

-Interesante. Espero un buen espectáculo, bruja - dijo una voz oscura, profunda como el eco de una cueva. 

De entre la oscuridad salieron cuatro demonios. Figuras retorcidas cubiertos de escamas y mugre, esqueléticos y envueltos en harapos negros como la noche. El de la voz era un humanoide con cabeza de animal, con grandes cuernos saliendo de su cabeza.

Zelda presionó con un pie la hierba, y pronto a su alrededor se formó un círculo de tierra. Sus manos brillaron, formando una barrera de protección automática. Los demonios sonrieron.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo antes de que tú poder se termine, bruja? Te daremos el mismo tratamiento que le dimos a Lilith - sonrió el ser - no podemos ser menos, con su concubina.

La rabia y el miedo casi desconcentran a Zelda. Las preguntas sobre qué había sucedido con Lilith eran en vano. Sólo le dirían mentiras, cómo habían aprendido de Señor Oscuro. Pero intuía que al menos algo había pasado, y por eso es que se había sentido mal durante todo el día. 

-Eso es gracioso... No creo que haya límites en mi magia - dijo entre dientes la matriarca. Los demonios la rodearon, listos para atacar hasta mermar su círculo de protección.

____

-¿Se fue temprano? ¡Genial! Justo ahora - Ambrose se desesperó al entrar a la Academia y hablar con uno de los alumnos para saber dónde estaba su tía.

Al salir se encontró con el extraño grupo que conformaban Hilda y los tres pequeños entes. 

-No está. Salió hace un rato. - anunció. Hilda se llevó las manos al rostro, enferma de preocupación.

Ezra había explicado rápidamente la situación. Habían formado una estrategia sin fallas. Un espía había infiltrado información a Hades acerca de un hueco por dónde se podía tomar desprevenido un campamento que Lilith había situado al pie de las montañas. 

Hades había pagado por esa información y la había vendido aún más cara al bando del Príncipe infernal. Por supuesto el campamento fue atacado. Pero había resultado ser una trampa para hacer salir al ejército del príncipe. 

Lilith había guiado un grupo directamente al corazón del campamento enemigo y había abierto el camino para el grueso de su ejército.

-Ella va primero... - había dicho en voz susurrante Ezra, bajando un poco la cabeza - Siempre se sacrifica. Por eso es que tiene la lealtad de sus tropas - y por supuesto que de ahí en más todo había salido mal.

En el camino las cosas se habían complicado debido a que no esperaban que el ejército del príncipe fuera tan feroz. Aparentemente guardaban sus mejores demonios para el final. Cuando llegaron hasta Lilith, esta se encontraba resistiendo con fiereza, pero terriblemente mermada en fuerzas.

-Y cuando atrapamos al príncipe todo pareció terminar - explicó la pequeña criatura - Pero muchos demonios escaparon de nuestro alcance, y prometieron vengarse. - se llevó un puño a la frente, secándose el sudor - Lilith nos envió tras ellos y vimos que cruzaban el portal. Debemos ir por ellos. - había zanjado la pequeña.

En esas estaban cuando Ambrose les dió la noticia al salir de la Academia. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Creen que nos dé tiempo para lanzar un hechizo localizador? - preguntó Ambrose. 

Ninguno había recibido el llamado de Zelda y eso era preocupante. La Sacerdotisa podía estar atrapada, herida o, Hécate no lo permitiera...

-¿Se fue de aquí hace poco? - preguntó uno de los demonios de trenzas - Podemos rastrearla. - dijo observando a Ezra.

-Creo recordar su esencia - aceptó la pálida demonio. Cerró los ojos y percibió el aire a su alrededor -Sí... caminó por aquí - dijo lanzándose hacia el bosque de la Academia, buscando su rastro como perro de caza.

Todo el grupo fue tras ella. Ambrose cerrando los ojos y conjurando a Sabrina. Esa niña siempre llegaba tarde a todo.

____

Sabrina se encontraba en su práctica de animadora. Específicamente estaba tomando un cono de helado con Roz. Hablando de cosas mundanas como la tarea, la ouija y la nueva coreografía. Todo estaba normal hasta que la adolescente se puso de pie de golpe.

-¿Sabrina? ¿Estás bien? - Roz la observó frunciendo el ceño.

-No, es... Ambrose está invocándome -miró a su alrededor -¿Dónde saco una escoba? -se preguntó Sabrina.

-Brina, puedes volar y transportarte - sugirió Roz alzando las cejas.

-Sí, cierto. Soy muy mala bajo presión - se dió un golpe en la frente y procedió a salir rápidamente de allí. -Sigue sin mi, Roz ¡lo siento! - gritó mientras se alejaba.

Roz suspiró. Tener una amiga que la entendiera estaba bien, pero ¿qué tanto costaba tener un semestre normal?

______

No tardaron en encontrar el lugar donde el rastro de Zelda se perdía. Lo habían sellado desde adentro. No podían entrar. Ambrose y Hilda habían empleado todos los ataques que se les había ocurrido. Incluso las tres demonios habían participado uniendo sus manos. La barrera era fuerte. 

Hilda estaba desesperada. Cada minuto que pasaba era la angustia de no saber qué sucedía con su hermana. No podía perderla. No podía perder un hermano más. 

-Es muy poderoso... - dijo Ambrose.

-Pero no tan fuerte para una Estrella de la Mañana - dijo Sabrina, apareciendo allí rápidamente. 

La joven se acercó al grupo, mirando con curiosidad a las niñas demonio. Éstas le regresaron la mirada también. Ambrose explicó rápidamente lo que sucedía y quién estaba adentro. Sabrina estiró su mano y pronto volvían a la formación. La sangre de un ángel caído hizo el truco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás la acción va muy rápido pero es que me cuestan un montón. 
> 
> Cómo siempre, los Spellman en problemas :v y claro esta vez la tienen con el amorcito de Lilith >:(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -De acuerdo chicas - Ambrose, que estaba sentado en el sofá, se cruzó de brazos -Hay una pregunta que necesito hacer, antes de que Zelda despierte y pierda la cabeza - dijo Ambrose. 
> 
> Sabía que, luego de recuperarse, Zelda iría levantando presión hasta explotar de ira conforme recordara lo ocurrido en el bosque.

Un enorme agujero de magia se abrió ante ellos, como si se hubiera levantado un telón. Rápidamente, cruzaron la barrera y se dispusieron a rescatar a Zelda Spellman. Justo cuando hacían parte del recorrido, se escuchó una explosión. Cuando llegaron al lugar, se encontraron un verdadero caos.

Zelda Spellman, duelista extraordinaria. 

Atajando tres fuertes hechizos en su círculo de protección. A unos metros a su izquierda, había un demonio con una daga clavada en la frente. Su cráneo estaba partido al medio y el cuerpo, inerte. 

Frente a ella, un demonio con cara de pitbull lanzaba fuertes conjuros para mermar su círculo, mientras el otro intentaba zafarse de las ramas de un árbol que lo habían aprisionado por los brazos, desde allí, utilizando cuchillos que lanzaba hacia la Sacerdotisa cada cierto tiempo. 

El tercer demonio, un ente de grandes cuernos, se reía como un maníaco ante el espectáculo. Fue el que les vio llegar. 

A todo esto, la Sacerdotisa estaba arrodillada en el suelo, su círculo comenzaba a afinarse cada vez más. En sus ojos había odio absoluto. Estaba herida en el hombro, sangrando por allí. Y también iba resbalando una pequeña gota de sangre por su nariz. Señal de que estaba al límite de todas sus fuerzas. 

Hilda sabía que había usado telekinesis hasta la extenuación, al igual que su magia de protección. Cómo se las había ingeniado para atrapar a un demonio con un árbol eso rozaba el misterio absoluto. 

Pero se asustó muchísimo. Porque Zelda estaba a punto de colapsar del esfuerzo.

El demonio de los grandes cuernos arremetió contra ellos. Y entonces fue cuando las niñas revelaron sus verdaderas formas. 

Ya no había más crías allí. Lo que se alzaban ahora eran tres enormes sombras, negros como el manto nocturno sin luna ni estrellas, una oscuridad que parecía absorber el brillo de todo. Sólo se veían las vetas de sus ojos, y largos brazos cargando cada una una espada. 

-¿Han venido por la zorra esta? ¿Tan bajo ha caído el reino que ahora nos ocupamos de brujas inmundas? - rugió el demonio, y detrás de él aparecieron dos iguales a él, de grandes cuernos y mazas pesadas.

-Cállate - susurró la Sombra que Hilda reconocía como Ezra.

Se lanzaron hacia adelante como lo que eran, armas listas para atacar. En una sincronía que hubiese dejado a Hilda boquiabierta de no ser que tenía algo más importante que hacer. Ambrose y Sabrina se ocuparon de detener a los demonios que atacaban directamente a Zelda. Ambrose desterrando al demonio del árbol al infierno y Sabrina poniendo los ojos en blanco, enfadada por el estado en el que habían dejado a su tía, deteniendo y pulverizando a los que iban surgiendo del bosque.

Lo que dió tiempo a Hilda para acercarse a Zelda, que parecía en un trance. Estaba arrodillada en la tierra, con sus manos en el césped y goteando sangre.

-Zelda... Zelda soy Hilda... - los ojos verdes de su hermana se levantaron vagamente hacia ella y parpadearon en reconocimiento.

Hilda pudo entrar al círculo de Zelda, formado solamente por tierra del bosque, otra vez maravillada por la habilidad de haber mantenido todos esos demonios a raya el tiempo suficiente.

-Déjame ayudar - dijo sosteniendo la mano de su hermana -¡Zelda! - se asustó, cuando la bruja simplemente colapsó en el suelo.

Pudieron ser horas las que pasaron, o minutos. A Hilda se le hicieron eternos. Quiso tomar las manos de Zelda y llevarla a la casa pero aún pesaba la barrera impuesta por los demonios. Que poco a poco iban desapareciendo conforme las Sombras del Infierno iban derrotando a los demonios rebeldes y estos iban siendo conjurados al infierno por Ambrose y Sabrina o simplemente explotando en el aire por manos de la adolescente. 

Hilda retomó la barrera de Zelda y evitó todos los ataques en su dirección. Estaban en el medio de todo, ya que eran el objetivo. Corrección, Zelda lo era. Posiblemente los demonios habían intentado debilitarla pero al ver que no lograban doblegarla se habían ido sumando de a uno. Perversos y horribles demonios. 

____

Lance, mejor conocido como Dr Ce o Dr Cerberus, había estado todo este tiempo en la casa. Había puesto un poco de música clásica y hasta había terminado con los pastelitos que Hilda había dejado en el horno. Cada tanto miraba por la ventana para ver el regreso de la patrulla de seres que había estado en el umbral de la casa. 

Cuando recibió a Hilda en la tienda de cómics la primera vez, sabía que había algo especial y diferente en ella. Era un sol. Siempre positiva y sonriente. Y tenía un aire de misterio que era simplemente fascinante. Sabía que estaba atraído por ella desde el primer día. Y aún más cuando la conoció, su personalidad y todo. 

Pero habían tenido una pequeña conversación que por poco lo arruinaba todo. Y es que era muy difícil pensar que nunca tendría con ella el tipo de conexión que compartían las brujas con su "alma gemela" Es decir, siempre creyó que eso eran solo cuentos. Pero después de meditarlo un poco recordó los amores que había tenido en su vida. Dos novias, en verdad, no era un tipo muy popular. Y recordó el dolor que sintió cuando su prometida se fue con otro hombre. Y pensó, que aquel había sido realmente el amor de su vida. Entonces ¿por qué iba a juzgar a Hilda? Los corazones se recuperan y ambos tenían química.

Eso también era amor.

De repente se distrajo cuando escuchó una especie de explosión proveniente del exterior. Se apresuró a llavear la puerta y se asustó cuando se encontró con las pintas de los que se habían ido por la tarde. 

Vaya, parecían que los habían pasado con un camión cargado de tierra.

Tenían las ropas rotas, las caras manchadas hasta el pelo y el jovencito Ambrose venía cargando a Zelda, herida y desmayada en sus brazos. 

Lance se dispuso a ayudar. Aún no sabía muy bien cómo dirigirse a las tres pequeñas niñas que apenas llegaron a la casa y se arrojaron al sofá, agitadas y cansadas. Pero les sirvió agua, pastelitos y galletitas, que aceptaron sin decir palabra, mirándose entre ellas.

-¿No hay vino? - preguntó una de ellas con timidez - tenemos edad, esto es un hechizo de glamour - rodó los ojos rojos.

Bueno, y una copa de vino para él también. 

Arriba, recostaron a Zelda y Hilda pronto dispuso de una cubeta con agua tibia y jabón para limpiar el hombro de su hermana, al igual que las manos enrojecidas y lastimadas de los hechizos agresivos que había empleado. Envío a Sabrina por pociones y a Ambrose dejó el trabajo de murmurar hechizos de limpieza energética sobre la herida para eliminar cualquier tipo de maldición que pudiera prevalecer en su cuerpo.

Para la hora de la cena, Zelda estaba respirando estable y dormida, su herida cerrada y todos los miembros de la familia y las tres niñas estaban sentados en la sala, en el suelo, en la silla o en el sofá. Agotadísimos.

Lance cocinó para todos unos emparedados bien cargados, su especialidad y entre copa de vino y demás lograron recuperarse del shock, para al menos contar parte de lo sucedido a Lance y para hablar con las tres enviadas de Lilith.

-¿Qué son ustedes tres? Son diferentes a los demonios de mis manuales - preguntó Sabrina al cabo de un rato -Tú te llamas Ezra ¿y las demás? 

-Somos... Kanem y Bornu - dijo la primer niña, mirando a su hermana que asintió dando su aprobación por el nombre inventado en el aire. Los demonios no dan su verdadero nombre a cualquiera, era una regla. -Tus manuales hablan de las principales castas demoníacas, castas originadas por ángeles caídos y seguidores de esos ángeles - Kanem se encogió de hombros -Nosotros somos los primeros demonios que Lilith dió a luz al salir del Edén - Kanem era la más expresiva de las tres demonios en cuanto a su rostro. 

Ya había rodado los ojos, suspirado y lanzado caídas de ojos desdeñosas. 

-Vaya, entonces... Son sus hijas - Sabrina asintió - No recuerdo haberlas visto cuando fui al infierno antes.

-No estábamos permitidas en la corte. Sólo en el ejército. - respondió Kanem, torció la boca hacia abajo en una expresión muy similar a la de Lilith a pesar de utilizar glamour tan distintos. Kanem tiró sus trenzas atrás de la espalda -El orden ha cambiado ahora, Estrella de la Mañana. No queremos estar por debajo de la casta nunca más - dijo mirándola con una ceja en alto.

-Bien, las chicas al poder - dijo Sabrina en aprobación. -Creo que voy a darme una ducha ahora. Gracias por la cena dr Ce. - agradeció Sabrina.

-Sí, yo también creo que necesito una... Iré a preparar mi ropa - dijo Hilda - ¿Quieres quedarte, Lance? Podemos tomar algo de café luego. - ofreció Hilda.

-Sí, eso estaría bien - sonrió el prometido.

-De acuerdo chicas - Ambrose, que estaba sentado en el sofá, se cruzó de brazos -Hay una pregunta que necesito hacer, antes de que Zelda despierte y pierda la cabeza - dijo Ambrose. Sabía que, luego de recuperarse, Zelda iría levantando presión hasta explotar de ira conforme recordara lo ocurrido en el bosque. 

La tía odiaba las sorpresas. Más si dichas sorpresas eran una partida de caza en su búsqueda.

-¿Qué es, Ambrose? - la aparente líder, Kanem, preguntó con reposada calma, ladeando su rostro a un lado.

-¿Cómo es que todos esos demonios sabían que la tía Zelda es Consorte de Lilith? Hasta donde sé, solo se lo dijo a uno de ustedes - dijo observando a Ezra. La cual tragó de golpe su galleta y cruzó miradas con Bornu. La mirada de Kanem se endureció. 

-Tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas. Cuando estábamos yendo hacia Lilith, vimos a uno de nuestros demonios liderando una emboscada hacia nuestro grupo - apretó sus manos en puños, furiosa - debió cambiar bandos a último momento, porque su plan no funcionó pero nos hizo perder tiempo.

-Por su culpa, nuestra Madre quedó aguantando sóla en el centro del campamento enemigo con un puñado de sus mejores guerreros - Añadió suavemente la demonio llamada Bornu, su voz era la más suave y queda de las tres- Lilith no está aquí, porque está muy herida, joven Ambrose.

-Lilith hizo pública su unión a la Consorte humana, antes de salir al campo de batalla. Iba con el traidor. - suspiró Ezra- debió cambiar de bando casi a lo último, quizás para salvarse. - o porque no quería ver a su reina bajo el hechizo de otro ser que la mantuviera sometida, como Lucifer. Fue lo que pensó Ezra, pero no considero prudente decir. 

-Cuando llegamos al epicentro, estábamos agotadas y Lilith aún peor pero... Ganamos - asintió Kanem - Los nuestros se están reagrupando, aunque ignoro cuál es la situación ahora mismo. Salimos tras los que se fugaban tan rápido - se recostó en el sofá, mirando el techo - Estamos agotadas.

-De acuerdo - dijo Ambrose, procesando la historia, sin encontrar ningún hueco aparente y recordando todo para debatirlo con Sabrina y la tía Hilda apenas pudiera. -¿Qué pasó con el traidor? - pregunto Ambrose.

-Nuestros otros hermanos se ocupaban de eso por lo que ví - Kanem se restregó los ojos. -Tenemos que contactarnos lo antes posible y dar las noticias. Y saber cómo está Madre y qué quiere que hagamos ahora - miró a Ezra y le dió un codazo -Hazlo tú.

-¿Qué? Yo rastree a la Consorte - Ezra miró a Bornu.

-Bien, lo haré yo - dijo la pequeña que era idéntica a Kanem pero sin la personalidad de ésta. -¿Puedo lavarme primero? - pidió arrugando la nariz, sacándose un pegote del cabello trenzado, posiblemente sangre coagulada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El dr Cerberus me encanta como el "buen tipo" que no tiene idea de todo en lo que está metido pero igual lo ves sonriendo y levantando los pulgares con un optimismo que adoro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Usted no quiere ser Consorte de nuestra Madre- no era una pregunta. 
> 
> Era una conclusión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay un solo Spellman que no meta la pata en el amor...

Luego de que todo el mundo estuviera limpio, se reunieron a beber café. Sabrina se fue a dormir de primero, agotadísima según ella por la pelea y la sesión de animadoras. Además, al otro día tendría que levantarse temprano para ponerse al día con todos sus quehaceres. 

Lance y Hilda se quedaron bebiendo otro poco de café y Ambrose vigiló a las tres pequeñas que utilizaron un espejo para comunicarse con el infierno. De repente fue un siseo de voces en un idioma que Ambrose realmente no manejaba. 

El intercambio duró unos minutos en los que Kanem hacía toda la charla con la escasa intervención de las otras dos. Ambrose de pronto recordó a Prudence y sus dos hermanas y pensó que la dinámica era harto familiar.

Una vez que la comunicación terminó, las tres criaturas se acercaron a Hilda, y a Lance, seguidas de cerca por Ambrose.

-Lilith está gravemente herida. Permanece inconsciente en nuestros aposentos privados - anunció - Nosotras nos iremos a continuar la caza de los demonios rebeldes - Kanem miró a Ezra - Una se quedará a montar guardia hasta que la Consorte despierte. - Ezra se encogió de hombros, inexpresiva - Madre nos matará si le decimos que no llegamos a tiempo... - se mordió el labio inferior.

-Puedes decirles que Zelda está en pronta recuperación - dijo Hilda sonriendo - Mañana despertará casi como nueva - resaltó.

-Lo diremos - aceptó Kanem.

-Diles también que "la Consorte" estará de un humor de los cielos cuando despierte. Y que espera que no haya más traidores en las filas - dijo Ambrose - o Estrella de la Mañana en persona - dijo señalando las escaleras del piso de arriba - Irá a ayudarles con todo. Y ya han visto lo que es de eficiente -sonrió el primo.

-Lo diremos también - rodó los ojos Kanem. -Ahora si nos disculpan, nos retiraremos. Gracias por la colaboración. - con esto, tomo la mano se su gemela y ambas salieron de la casa para llegar al umbral en donde podían desaparecerse. 

________

Ezra-sakim, quinto demonio creado por Lilith, se mantenía de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación de Zelda. 

A pesar de que le ofrecieron una habitación, la "niña" había negado con la cabeza. No necesitaba dormir, ni comer por el momento. Podía descansar perfectamente de pie allí, su espalda apoyada en la pared. Así que allí la dejaron hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando Zelda Spellman despertó, advirtió de inmediato la presencia en la puerta, aún si era del lado externo. 

-Entra - su voz sonaba baja y débil. Y pronto tuvo delante la figura de la cría, respetuosamente distanciada a los pies de su cama. El lugar en donde encontrarías a un demonio.

-Señora... - saludó con la cabeza. -Sus heridas están sanando rápidamente. Es una buena noticia - no podía decir que se alegraba porque no poseía un sentimiento tan complejo como ese. 

Pero serían buenas noticias para el infierno, no tendrían que lidiar con el genio de la Madre de demonios, a veces más legendario que el del propio Lucifer.

-Ahórrame la diplomacia barata -cortó la Sacerdotisa. Su respiración era lenta y tenía la cabeza embotada de pociones calmantes. Pero estaba lúcida y no necesitaba palabrería de cuarta -¿Por qué dieron paso a tantos demonios? - exigió saber. Sus ojos se clavaron en la enviada del infierno -¿Qué sucedió? - frunció el ceño, apretando los dientes. 

Ninguna poción podía cubrir el malestar que sentía ante los insultos que habían proferido los demonios.

-Escaparon al final de la batalla, y uno de los nuestros la delató como objetivo - dijo en versión resumida. Y vio como la Consorte apretaba los labios y negaba con la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Fue un completo desastre, entonces - y luego hizo una pausa, animándose a hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente -¿Cómo está Lilith? 

-Herida de gravedad, Consorte - respondió la demonio, llevando ambas manos hacia adelante y entrelazando los dedos, parecía un soldado reportándose. Y bueno, eso era.

-No uses ese término. Es por eso que toda mi familia puso su vida en peligro hoy - siseó la Sacerdotisa.

-Y también mis hermanos y yo, Zelda Spellman. Para protegerlos por orden de nuestra Madre - no había rencor en su voz, ni molestia, mientras señalaba lo obvio.

-No quiero protección, solamente quiero que mi familia viva tranquila - soltó Zelda, comenzando a desesperarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no quería ni pensar en lo que pudo ocurrir si esos demonios se hubiesen dispersado por todo Greendale. 

-¿Preferiría que Sabrina Estrella de la Mañana se ocupe? - tampoco había malicia en su voz, lo que aún molestaba más a Zelda. -Buscarían cualquier excusa para atacarla también. - dijo la criatura.

-No me interesa el infierno, ni el trono, y jamás dejaría a Sabrina allí abajo -aunque su sobrina hubiese estado a punto de heredar el trono, jamás hubiera estado de acuerdo - Y ya estoy harta de que mi familia esté vinculada a ese reino maldito - sabía que estaba siendo hipócrita, hasta hacía un par de años lo hubiera dado todo por el señor Oscuro.

-Hemos ganado la guerra principal, quizás haya otras en el futuro, pero no necesitaremos de la participación de su familia - replicó calmadamente la demonio. 

-No, pero siempre estaremos en peligro. Si no es por Sabrina será por esta conexión de la que ahora todo el infierno sabe - se alteró. 

Ya era demasiado cuidar a Sabrina como para también tener que estar atentos a cualquier represalia por parte de los demonios que quisieran vengarse. 

-Sal de mi habitación... - dijo exhausta, recostándose contra las almohadas. Era mucho para pensar y re considerar. 

Pero la figura no se movió. Cuando volvió a verla, Ezra seguía observándola de un modo enervante. Iba a volver a ordenarle que se fuera de allí, cuando la demonio le ganó de mano.

-Usted no quiere ser Consorte de nuestra Madre- no era una pregunta. 

Era una conclusión.

-Ja! ¿Crees que yo elegí esto? - dijo Zelda sin aliento, sintiéndose muy agotada.

-¿Desea cortar la Conexión, Zelda Spellman? - ofreció Ezra, neutral.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Cómo si la oferta tuviera un peso invisible que cayó sobre el pecho de Zelda. 

La bruja se incorporó despacio, después de un momento en el que procesó las palabras de la demonio. Zelda se apoyó en los almohadones a su espalda y observó directamente a los ojos negros de la criatura.

-Eso es imposible... - susurró sin poder creerlo. Debía ser un truco, una trampa.

-No en el infierno - dijo la criatura con su voz siseante. -Las tijeras de las Grayas están en nuestro territorio -lamentablemente para Zelda tuvo sentido. 

Eran herramientas mitológicas perdidas para siempre en el infierno. Lo que en la tierra hubiera sido impensado, ilegal y peligroso, era simple de deshacer.

Zelda se quedó sin habla. La posibilidad de ser libre para siempre, sin sufrir dolor ni angustia, parecía imposible. Pero ahí se abría la oportunidad de terminar con su desesperación, con la espera y el cansancio. Con la incertidumbre y con la enorme dificultad de gestionar sus emociones cada vez que tenía a la reina enfrente. 

Le dolió, también, pensar que estaba considerando esta opción a espaldas de Lilith pero ¿no era esta su libertad, después de todo? ¿quería continuar estar atada a la reina del Inframundo... para siempre? Claro que le dolía pensarlo pero... era su oportunidad.

-Llévame hasta allí - dijo Zelda, tratando de salir de la cama.

-Recuperese primero, Zelda Spellman. Y la llevaré a dónde lo necesite. Después de todo, no podemos tener una Consorte con dudas - dijo con suavidad, quizás el primer cambio en su tono de voz hasta el momento - Nuestra Madre se merece algo mejor después del Señor Oscuro - bajó la cabeza y salió por la puerta, dejando a Zelda a solas con sus propios fantasmas.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me maten. Zelda es un personaje que se escribe solo y hace lo que se le antoja.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El golpe fue tan fuerte como una segunda vuelta al Desierto por cien años alimentándose de alimañas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: algo de angst.

Zelda se recuperó a la mañana siguiente. La presencia de Ezra no desapareció del lado opuesto a la puerta. Y tampoco desaparecieron todos los terrores que la atacaron por la noche, pensando solamente en cómo mejoraría su vida si esa Conexión no existiera. Cuánto más lo pensaba más lógico se hacía. No había ningún motivo para no hacerlo. Ninguno. 

Sólo el dolor que le provocaba la idea. Pero ya había hecho cosas con miedo antes, no podía dudar.

Y como dijo Ezra, Lilith se merecía alguien con seguridad. Alguien capaz de darlo todo. Y Zelda no podía darlo todo, tenía su familia y su vida en Greendale ¿cómo podría ser suficiente?

Así que a la mañana siguiente anunció a Hilda, a Sabrina y a Ambrose que iría al infierno a resolver un asunto. No debió dar más especificaciones, puesto que su familia creyó que iría a ver a Lilith. 

Logró disuadir a Sabrina de que no la acompañara y después de muchas recomendaciones y la angustia de Hilda por verla partir cuando apenas estaba recuperada, partió con Ezra a la mina.

-¿Está segura de esto, Zelda? - preguntó la niña, observando a la pelirroja junto a ella.

-... Sí - asintió casi con pánico a la niña.

______

Lilith despertaba luego de pasar mucho tiempo a oscuras. Cómo la primer guerra que la había llevado hasta los Spellman y había sellado parte de su destino. 

Se sintió desorientada al ver a su alrededor la habitación del infierno. Por unos momentos pensó que despertaría en otra casa, una casa de cortinas antiguas y decoraciones en madera. Con una Sacerdotisa enroscada contra ella como un gato en busca de calor. Pero no, estaba en sus aposentos y todo su cuerpo se resintió al intentar moverlo.

Observó sus brazos, quemados mostrando el verdor de su carne de demonio. Había perdido hasta el glamour. Su cara esquelética y su cabello negro y liso como el carbón caía sobre sus hombros huesudos. Notaba los vendajes bajo el vestido fino con el que la habían cubierto. Olía a remedio, hierbas, azufre y ácido sulfúrico. Definitivamente le habían echado todo lo que había por allí para revivirla.

Despertó con la amargura de la traición.

Estaba acostumbrada a las personas con doble cara y doble moral, a los demonios traicioneros y los príncipes infernales queriendo su cabeza en bandeja. A las mentiras del Señor Oscuro. Pero no se lo había visto venir. Nunca lo hubiera adivinado. Creía que estaba todo controlado en el campo enemigo ¿cómo podía pensarlo de su propio bando? Era frustrante.

-Madre... - Lilith giró el rostro para ver a una de sus Primeras Sombras entrando a la habitación -Has despertado - se acercó para arrodillarse junto a su cama. Era una figura alta, espigada, y del color de la noche tanto su piel como sus ropas, una auténtica sombra.

-Agadé - utilizó su nombre original, se llevó la mano a la frente -¿Están todas a salvo? - preguntó sintiendo la garganta reseca.

-Sí, Madre de demonios - respondió la sombra en un susurro bajo. 

-¿Y en la tierra de Adán? - preguntó en el idioma Acadio, el de ellas. 

-Hubo lucha, eso dijeron nuestras hermanas. Tu Consorte resultó herida - vio el efecto que esas palabras tuvieron en la Madre, que giró por completo el rostro hacia ella. Sabía que estaba molesta -Pero está recuperada y todos están sanos. Las gemelas han regresado, Sakim permaneció haciendo guardia... Hasta hoy - la pausa no pasó desapercibida para la Reina. Ella las había parido, después de todo.

-¿Qué pasó hoy? - preguntó la Madre, en un tono bajo y peligroso.

-Será mejor que lo veas por tí misma, Madre. Sakim está intentando comunicarse - dijo la sombra.

Lilith se tensó. Apenas despertaba y ya estaba resolviendo otro problema. Se preguntó ahora qué es lo que había sucedido. 

Levantó su cuerpo dolorido con la ayuda de su Sombra, la cual le acercó una bata de seda para cubrir su forma esquelética y sus múltiples vendajes. Salieron hacia un espejo y allí, estaba Sakim.

-Madre... - dijo la demonio, estaba en su forma de Ezra, de niña -Un alivio que hayas despertado. 

-¿Por qué has dejado tu puesto, Sakim? Estás en el infierno. 

-No lo he dejado, Madre. Ha sucedido algo con tu Consorte.

-¿A qué te refieres? - si tuviera cejas, las hubiera fruncido. Le invadió una sensación de pánico al pensar que algo le había sucedido a Zelda.

-Estoy con ella en el Infierno - soltó la sombra.

-¡¿Qué?! Sakim, qué es lo que hace Zelda Spellman en el infierno, por todos los ángeles del falso dios - cerró los puños, alterada. 

Su Sombra debió sostenerla del codo, a punto de caerse de la impresión.

-Ella dijo... dijo que no quería la Conexión, Madre. Y por eso le ofrecí las tijeras de las Grayas - hizo una pausa - Dijo que sí. Ahora mismo, Kanem, quiero decir la primer Gemela, está con ella - hizo otra pausa -¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Madre? La cueva de las Grayas está aquí cerca.

Las palabras le llegaron como pronunciadas desde una enorme distancia. 

Le faltó el aire. Su rodillas fallaron y su Sombra tuvo que sostenerla con más firmeza. Zelda quería... ¿no quería la Conexión? 

Sintió una opresión horrible en el pecho, sintiéndose en el Edén de nuevo, y viendo cómo Adán pedía una nueva mujer porque ella no quería ser sumisa ante él. O la vez que Lucifer exigió su completa fidelidad para luego reírse en su cara cuando ella le preguntó si él haría lo mismo. 

El golpe fue tan fuerte como una segunda vuelta al Desierto por cien años alimentándose de alimañas. 

Rechazada. Rechazada. Rechazada. Otra vez. Y por su culpa. Porque no había logrado proteger a la bruja, porque había sido traicionada de nuevo.

-Llévenla a la Cueva - susurró Lilith con gruesas gotas cayendo de sus cuencas vacías. La decepción era inmensa -Hagan lo que pide... Y luego regrésenla a Greendale - zanjó, cortando la comunicación.

-Madre... - dijo la sombra que la llevó a la cama de nuevo. -No quiero entrometerme - dijo en un susurro, cuando la habitación estuvo en completo silencio después de unos minutos. -Pero... tengo una sugerencia.

-Habla. Y luego vete, porque no creo que me importe lo que digas - musitó la reina, sintiendo el dolor de todas sus heridas el doble a causa de la rabia que la hacía temblar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se los dije. Lo siento por el mal momento, venga, copa de vino y a llorar por los amores que nos parten el alma.
> 
> Ya en el próximo prometo alivio. No se asusten. O si. No lo sé D:


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Pues sí lo es. Es una mujer cruel. Y la odio. - retractó Lilith, girándose para dar la espalda a la Sombra. Y para secarse una lágrima furtiva a escondidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Lo corta? ¿O no lo corta?

La cueva de las Grayas se alzaba simple en el medio del bosque. Zelda se detuvo junto a Kanem, que las había alcanzado en el camino. Mientras Ezra se adentraba para verificar que no hubiera peligros, la niña de las trenzas explicaba el proceso a Zelda. 

Las Grayas habían dejado de ejercer como dueñas de la muerte del mundo hacia ciento cinco años atrás y sus herramientas habían quedado en desuso en la cueva ya que el telar había sido destruido. Pero las propiedades mágicas de algunos elementos todavía conservaban su poder. En el corazón del territorio cercano al trono de Lilith, las Sombras estaban atentas a los intrusos. De hecho, si Zelda había llegado hasta allí era porque iba acompañada de dos de ellas.

-Sacaremos el hilo de Lilith que está en tí, su magia unida a la tuya - explicó Karem - Y lo cortaremos. Y desaparecerá. - alzó las cejas -¿Estás segura de esto, bruja? No se puede deshacer. 

-Lo estoy - dijo Zelda. La ansiedad reptando por su pecho, haciéndola querer vomitar se los nervios. Pero se mantuvo firme en el lugar, hasta que Ezra salió de la cueva.

-Está despejado - anunció. Intercambió miradas con Karem, en una conversación silenciosa de hermanas - Podemos hacer el ritual. - observó a la bruja y se giró en dirección a la cueva, invitando a que la siguieran.

Entrar a la cueva hizo que Zelda sintiera su corazón latir cada vez más rápido. Acaso por el encierro y el largo pasillo que hubiera despertado la claustrofobia de cualquiera. Las paredes de tierra se abrían a un espacio en el que se veía una única antorcha encendida. 

Ezra tocaba una de las paredes vacías y murmuraba. De la nada apareció una pequeña tijera, literalmente, color plata. Se acercó a Zelda y llevándola de la mano la colocó al centro.

-Quédate en el centro y extiende un brazo, Zelda Spellman - dijo la pequeña demonio. En la entrada de la cueva, Karem esperaba de brazos cruzados.

Zelda no se movió. Las dudas la asaltaron de golpe. Esto podía ser una trampa. Podría morir. Incluso podía dañar a Lilith sin quererlo. Y también una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que se fuera, que esto no estaba bien. Qué iba contra las leyes de la magia y, sobretodo, estaba dañando su corazón. 

-Zelda, tu brazo - dijo nuevamente la criatura. Y Zelda no se movió.

Se sentía en una nube, como si todo esto no fuera real. Cortar la Conexión. Cortar con Lilith para siempre. Olvidarse de los problemas, de la angustia, de las dificultades. No pensar más en ella ni de día ni de noche. 

No soñar nunca más con ella. No sobrellevar sus problemas como si fueran propios. Era ideal. Era perfecto.

¿Por qué se sentía tan triste?

-A lo mejor no quiere arriesgarse - sonó una voz detrás de Karem. La niña morena de los ojos rojizos se giró de pronto, alerta de golpe.

-Madre - Karem se apartó.

Y de entre las sombras surgió Lilith, en el cuerpo de Mary Wardwell. Zelda sintió que toda su alma caía al suelo. Parpadeó y sintió lágrimas en los ojos. Lilith estaba allí y Zelda se sintió morir.

-Sí eso es lo que quieres... - el rostro de Lilith estaba enmascarado por una frialdad y una mirada helada. Se acercó a ellas paso a paso y pronto quedó junto a Ezra. Frente a la pelirroja- haré los honores.

Zelda abrió los ojos pero no dijo palabra. Observó con horror como Ezra tomaba la mano de su madre y la estiraba frente a la bruja. De su piel pecosa surgió un pequeño hilo de plata, enredado en otro hilo rojo. El corazón de Zelda comenzó a latir como mucha fuerza. No le salía, no podía hablar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el hilo que Ezra sostenía entre sus dedos y en la tijera que brillaba peligrosamente por el fuego de la antorcha. 

Eso es... todo estaría bien luego de aquel corte. Viviría su vida. Viviría sola. 

-¡Sakim! - gritó Kanem, cuando la niña que se hacía llamar Ezra cuando estaba en forma humana, fue despedida por el aire hacia la pared contraria.

-Uuuff... - soltó el aire la Sombra Ezra, golpeando contra la pared de la cueva - Está bien, solo fue un empujón - dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad. 

Levantó las tijeras del suelo. Cuando subió la vista, suspiró de alivio al ver la escena desplegándose frente a ella.

-¿Zelda? - los ojos de hielo de Lilith se posaron en ella, expresando sorpresa. 

-No, no está bien... - dijo Zelda sintiéndose mareada y enferma. 

Debía salir de allí, esto había sido una mala idea. Una muy mala idea. Su mano tocó el brazo de la reina y buscó sus ojos.

Entonces la figura que estaba frente a ella, presuntamente Lilith, se transformó. Frente a ella quedó otra criatura. Y Zelda arrugó el ceño.

-Es nuestra hermana Bornu - dijo Karem acercándose - debíamos asegurarnos de que estuvieras al cien por cien, Zelda Spellman. - explicó la niña idéntica a Bornu.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Acaso están jugando conmigo? - exclamó Zelda, llevándose una mano al pecho y buscando estabilidad en la pared contigua. 

El corazón se le iba a salir, se sentía débil. 

-Sí es tu decisión, podemos continuar - dijo Sakim, sacudiéndose las rodillas -Pero sino lo es, volvamos a la tierra y piénsalo mejor. - ofreció, acercándose a sus hermanas.

-Por todos los cielos, casi corto la Conexión - se dijo a sí misma, ignorando a aquel par de fenómenos que ya comenzaba a odiar. 

-¿Zelda? - Ezra vió a la pelirroja saliendo de la cueva, a los tropezones, inestable y furiosa, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos violentamente. 

-¿Sigue siendo la Consorte? ¿Puedo informarlo? - preguntó Karem.

-Sí, eso creo. Informa. Yo la guiaré a su casa. - dijo Ezra apresurando a salir tras la Consorte. Quisiera o no el término.

________

-Madre - Karem estaba de pie frente a la cama de la madre de demonios. 

Sus hermanas le habían dicho que no se había movido de ahí en horas. Y eso era mucho tiempo para Lilith, que siempre estaba ocupada con algo. Le hacía recordar a cuando... Él la castigaba.

-No deseo ver a nadie... - se escuchó el susurró de su Madre.

-Su Consorte... - dijo poniendo un pie en la habitación.

-No la llames de ese modo. No es nada mío - siseó en la oscuridad.

-... arrojó a Sakim por el aire y se echó a llorar. Luego se fue enfadada porque mi gemela no era... No era usted, madre. - finalizó la Sombra, tirando sus trenzas tras la espalda y adentrándose a la habitación de igual modo. 

Siempre había sido más temeraria que sus hermanas. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó cuando Lilith se sentó de golpe.

-¡Es una estúpida! - exclamó, el enfado naciendo de dentro suyo -Viene hasta las profundidades del infierno a cortar la Conexión, y se arrepiente al final ¡Eso es tan... Spellman! - se quejó fuertemente.

-Vaya, Madre... - alzó las cejas Karem, sentándose en la cama junto a la figura ya recuperada de la reina.

Sabía de las heridas y de los venenos que habían tenido que sacar de su cuerpo. Pero la madre de demonios era fuerte. No cualquier cosa podía destruirla. 

En esas horas, las pociones habían logrado que recupere el hechizo de glamour que se empecinaba en utilizar para mantener la cara de una mortal que había poseído en la tierra. 

Karem lo entendía, ella también se había acostumbrado a utilizar el mismo disfraz. Observaba a su madre con atención y las cejas en alto. Este comportamiento no era usual en ella. Cuando se enfadaba era un volcán y cuando no, simplemente era fría como una nevada en lo peor del invierno, siniestra. 

Esta molestia parecía un... ¿berrinche? Apretó los labios, temiendo que el término se le escapara por la boca.

-Creen que pueden hacer y deshacer a su antojo sin ningún tipo de consecuencia ¡Es... detestable! - se llevó una mano al pecho, inclinándose hacia adelante intentando contener el ataque de ansiedad que amenazaba con desarmarla.

-Por el averno, Madre... tome esto... - dijo buscando en un cajón junto a la cama un pequeño frasco de poción calmante, ayudando a que lo bebiera.

Después de unos minutos y una poción después, Lilith logró sosegarse.

-Su... el "problema" ya regresó al mundo de los mortales - informó Karem después de un necesario silencio. No se animaba a decirle "Consorte" dados los resultados de esa palabra. - Y ya hemos encerrado al traidor. Si quiere, puede ir tras ella. - ofreció Karem

-Creí que buscabas mi felicidad, no que me alentarías a ir hacia mi desgracia - dijo Lilith, totalmente dolida y con ganas de dormir un milenio completo.

-Madre, ella no es Lucifer - dijo la Sombra - Lo ví en sus ojos. Iba a matarnos antes de dejar que cortemos el hilo. - se recostó junto a la madre de demonios, ambas mirando hacia el techo de la habitación real. 

Karem estaba extrañamente tranquila, como si todo estuviera tomando orden y forma en aquel Nuevo Infierno.

-Ahora debo ir tras una mortal como un perro porque viste en sus ojos que no es peor que Lucifer - se quejó la reina actual, torciendo la boca.

-¿Sabías que detuvo a cuatro demonios de Caronte? - dijo la sombra - Es como si se hubiera enfrentado cara a cara con una de nosotras - concedió.

-Entiendo, es que le tienes miedo - sonrió Lilith, muy a su pesar. Sí, sonaba como Zelda darle una paliza a una partida de demonios de los más fuertes del infierno.

-No - rodó los ojos Karem. Aunque admitía que si fuera a enfrentarse a Zelda Spellman, lo haría con una de sus hermanas... por las dudas - es su fortaleza. Y porque se fue llorando como una niñita por tí - señaló Karem - Aún si nos amenazó de muerte si la seguíamos al mundo mortal. No ví crueldad en ella. 

-Pues sí lo es. Es una mujer cruel. Y la odio. - retractó Lilith, girándose para dar la espalda a la Sombra. Y para secarse una lágrima furtiva a escondidas.

-Ve por ella, Madre. - y Añadió - Enséñale quién es la reina - bromeó, cerrando un rato los ojos. Estaba tan agotada. Había sido una batalla muy larga y se habían ocupado de muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Para Karem, todo estaba saliendo bien. Incluso si su Madre no se daba cuenta todavía. Pero ya lo haría. Lilith siempre iba tras lo que quería, más tarde o más temprano. Karem la conocía bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alv pues no lo cortó. Respiremos profundo y saquemos la tensión afuera. Qué opinan ¿volverán a verse a la cara? Lilith está furiosa, pero creo que siempre le tocará ser la "razonable" (si es que se le puede llamar así) de la relación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -El equipaje de Lilith. Al parecer está en camino ¿no es una excelente noti...? ¡Zelda! - tuvo que soltar la maleta para atrapar a su hermana que trastabilló mareada hacia adelante.
> 
> -Lilith... en camino - hiperventiló - Hécate... - dijo intentando respirar siquiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hagan sus apuestas ¿Zelda va por ella o no?

Lilith no estaba molesta, no. Estaba furiosa. Lo había estado todo el día desde que se había despertado y había firmado todos y cada uno de los contratos pendientes en el infierno. Se habían librado de una buena. Sus hijas estaban extasiadas. El reino tomaba forma, y habían ganado adeptos impresionados por su despliegue táctico. Si, todo estaba saliendo de las mil maravillas. Pero ¿Lilith? Lilith estaba odiada.

Sobretodo esa noche, en que sus diez Sombras cenaron con ella, en igualdad de condiciones alrededor de su trono, con sus consejeros y otros vasallos. Y eligieron ese momento para instarla a cruzar hacia el mundo mortal.

Furiosa. Estaba odiada. Positivamente lívida. 

Y aún así no podía hacer mucho ante la mayoría. Lilith, que había servido al Señor Oscuro. Lilith, la que siempre se sacrificaba por el orden y la gloria del Infierno. Esa misma primera mujer y bruja, creadora de la casta de las Diez Sombras y por ende, cada demonio del infierno tenía alguna relación así fuera lejana con su propia sangre, dándole el título de Madre de Demonios. Esa misma Lilith. Empujada a ir hacia una bruja por sus propias creaciones. 

Llegó a Greendale a eso de las tres de la tarde un día de otoño. Las hojas estaban amarillentas en el suelo y el pueblo parecía aún más deprimente de lo que recordaba. 

Pero no fue directamente a la casa de los Spellman, no. Aún tenía mucho que pensar. Dejó que Sakim, ya que estaba tan sociable con la familia, llevara su maleta por adelantado. 

Y que la esperaran, sí, después de todo era la maldita reina del infierno. 

Al menos alertaría a Zelda de su llegada y le daría tiempo para pensar a ver qué cara le ponía al verla.

Entró al negocio del dr Cerberus y se sentó a tomar uno de los enormes batidos que allí servían. 

Buscó una pequeña mesa oculta a las miradas de los transeúntes y llamó discretamente al dueño, que hoy servía las mesas al parecer. 

Para su sorpresa, la reconoció. Ah sí, este era el prometido de Hilda Spellman ¿no es así? Del que tanto había parloteado mientras limpiaba la casa para el ritual de Luna Penumbral. 

-Imagino que no es usted Mary Wardwell ¿verdad? - guiño de ojo cómplice. Si, se veía justo como el tipo de persona que Hilda Spellman elegiría. 

-Imaginas bien. Ahora, ¿podrías traerme de esos enormes batidos de fresa? - pidió con una sonrisa diplomática.

-Claro, ahora que lo pienso Mary nunca pidió de esos batidos, debí darme cuenta - dijo el hombre mientras desaparecía detrás del mostrador murmurando para sí mismo. 

Lilith tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa mientras esperaba su orden. Pensando seriamente si había cometido un error en dejar que sus hijas la convencieran de ir hacia allí. 

Sabía que también creían que su recuperación sería pronta si empleaba el tiempo en recuperar su magia y descansaba apropiadamente. 

Después de todo, un tiempo en la tierra era un suspiro en el infierno, como bien había dicho antes a Zelda. 

Pero no se sentía del todo bien. Seguía muy molesta y herida por la actitud tan rápida de Zelda de terminarlo todo. Aún si se había precipitado a causa del daño que los demonios habían causado. 

No tenía excusa por haber decidido todo sin siquiera esperar a que despertara. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si no hubiera visto a su glamour en la cueva? No quería ni pensarlo. 

Se enfermaba cuando se le venía ese momento a la cabeza.

-Aquí está... - dijo el sujeto poseído por un súcubo -Es cortesía de la casa, Lilith - Añadió afable. 

La reina no tragaba a la gente positiva pero debía recordar que, después de todo, era el prometido de Hilda.

-Gracias. Por cierto ¿Lance, verdad? - dijo recordando el nombre del hombre por los pelos. - Mis... niñas - no le salía otro término que pudiera entender el mortal -... te envían sus saludos. Me pidieron que te diera esto - sacó de su bolsillo tres hojas de papel.

-Oh, las niñas. Si, muy... Muy agradables criaturas - dijo Lance. Decir que le habían parecido agradables y no terroríficas, perturbadoras o escalofriantes, era una novedad para Lilith. -¿Son dibujos? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño y girando los papeles en diferentes ángulos intentando buscarles forma.

-No, no. Son sus círculos de invocación personal - explicó Lilith buscando el sorbete a su vaso y disfrutando del sabor a fresa azucarada del batido. Era su favorito. Ante la mirada extrañada de Lance se vio obligada a explicar -Ya sabes, velas negras, dibujas sus señales en el suelo, arrojas sangre animal y las llamas por el nombre que te dieron - rodó los ojos, como si fuera de lo más obvio - Prometieron matar a tus enemigos o concederte un deseo sin firmar contrato por tu alma - al ver al comerciante palidecer, Lilith suspiró - En agradecimiento por las galletas y el vino.

-Wow... No sé... No sé qué decir - alzó las cejas. Vaya, por unas galletas y una copa de vino. 

-¿Gracias, quizás? - ayudó Lilith, como si el hombre fuera un poco tonto. 

-Sí, si, diles que... Muchas gracias y... Pueden venir a tomar una malteada cuando quieran - sonrió Lance, aún sin saber qué hacer con los papeles. 

Ahora los sostenía con cuidado, como si fueran bombas de relojería. 

-Se los diré. Ahora será mejor que guardes eso en un lugar seguro - dijo Lilith con una sonrisa a secas y señalando los papeles.

-S-si si, claro. - con mucho cuidado los dobló uno a uno y se los guardó en el bolsillo. -¿Irás a la casa de Hilda hoy, imagino? - preguntó el dueño de la tienda.

-Sí... - suspiró después de un momento. Cuando miró su vaso, notó que ya había bebido casi todo el contenido. -Creo que es hora de ponerme en marcha - dijo poniéndose de pie.

Lance se sorprendió al ver que de un costado de la mesa sacaba un bastón en el cual apoyaba ligeramente su peso. 

Del asiento contiguo levantaba un pesado tomo que cargaba con el brazo libre. Ahora que lo notaba, tenía ambas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón, lo cual tenía sentido si teorizaba una herida en la rodilla.

-Espera, ya voy a cerrar y de todos modos iba a visitar a Hilda hoy. Te llevaré - ofreció el dr Cerberus. 

-Qué amable - sonrió escuetamente Lilith, sin tener mucha alternativa. Muy tarde ya para arrepentirse del todo de aquel viaje.

____

Hilda estaba nerviosa. Porque Zelda la estaba poniendo de los pelos. 

Su hermana había vuelto del infierno en un estado tembloroso, desmoronada por el peso de algo que había pasado, pero no sabía bien qué. 

Intuía una fuerte pelea con Lilith pero su hermana no le había soltado prenda en esos días desde su regreso. Cuatro días de Zelda empecinada en enervar a toda la familia. Incluso Ambrose, siempre conciliador, la evitaba cuando podía. Estaba mala, de verdad. Pero no sabía por qué.

Y justo cuando pensaba en explotar y exigir de una vez que le contara, aún si con eso peligraba su longevidad, alguien apareció en la puerta. Una niña que reconoció muy bien y llevaba ¿una maleta? 

-Lilith de Aradia, primera bruja, Madre de Demonios, Reina del Infierno - dijo solemnemente - Anuncia su intención de pasar unos días en la casa de los Spellman - hizo una pausa ante Hilda -¿Puede quedarse? - preguntó en un susurro más apagado.

-S-sí ¡Claro! Dije que era bienvenida siempre que quisiese - respondió Hilda cuándo salió de su estupor.

-Entonces procedo a dejar su equipaje. Llegará en un momento. Adentro están también la charola y el frasco de galletas - dijo Ezra con su tono monocorde -Mis hermanas agradecen tu ofrenda y, si alguna vez necesitas nuestros servicios, estaremos presentes.

-Ofrendas, vaya. No lo había pensado así. - sonrió Hilda, pensando en que posiblemente nunca fueran a necesitar de la ayuda de criaturas tan sanguinolentas. 

Recordaba la batalla en el bosque muy bien. Se veían como niñas pero eran demonios adultos de temer.

-Dicho esto, procedo a retirarme. Buenas tardes, Hilda Spellman - dijo la niña, levantando apenas una mano en saludo y caminando de regreso a la mina.

-Adiós, gracias por todo - saludó Hilda agitando su mano también.

Luego procedió a entrar a la casa. Dónde una Zelda Spellman la esperaba de brazos cruzados al pie de la escalera principal.

-¿Qué quería esa criatura infernal? - preguntó con brusquedad y luego reparó en la maleta -¿Qué es eso? - señaló con el mentón hacia la maleta estilo carrito que Hilda llevaba hacia el interior.

-El equipaje de Lilith. Al parecer está en camino ¿no es una excelente noti...? ¡Zelda! - tuvo que soltar la maleta para atrapar a su hermana que trastabilló mareada hacia adelante.

-Lilith... en camino - hiperventiló - Hécate... - dijo intentando respirar siquiera.

Tomó unos segundos, un té calmante y unas palabras de aliento para que Zelda se recupere. 

Hilda la sentó en el sillón y se preocupó de repente por su hermana. Algo en la manera en que su mano jugaba nerviosa con el collar que traía mientras la otra sostenía su porta cigarrillo. Y fumaba mirando a la nada. Alertó a Hilda de que algo había pasado en el infierno.

-¿Acaso te hizo daño? - preguntó Hilda con un tono serio. Puso su mano sobre el hombro sano de su hermana -Zelda no tengas miedo, derrotamos a un rey antes otro no será problema - sonrió la bruja.

-No Hilda. Esta vez fue mi culpa. Hice... casi hago algo terrible, a sus espaldas ni más ni menos - se llevó una mano a la cara, abochornada y apenada por la situación.

-Zelda. Si en verdad fue tu culpa, puedes disculparte. Estoy segura que...

-¿Disculparme? - Zelda levantó la cabeza de golpe, sorprendida siquiera ante la sugerencia -¡Jamás! Fui movida por un impulso pero no cometí ningún error - dijo con extrema tozudez. 

Hilda no se podía creer el orgullo de su hermana, de verdad.

-Pero... Ze, si fue tu culpa... -hizo una mueca, a veces no entendía cómo es que funcionaba la cabeza de Zelda. 

Quizás era hora de admitir que era un poquito loca. Porque esos comentarios no tenían ni ton ni son. 

-Espera... ¿eso es un coche? Ve a ver - dijo de golpe la bruja de ojos verdes poniéndose de pie. Tenía un presentimiento de que estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

-Sí, es Lance. Oh, y está con Lilith ¿estuvo en la tienda? - se extrañó Hilda. O a lo mejor la había encontrado de camino. Hilda empleó sus manos para levantar las barreras del umbral y permitir a ambas criaturas acceder hasta el pórtico. -Ya están llegando... Voy a abrir ¿Zelda? - al girarse, su hermana ya no estaba. Hilda suspiró. 

A veces era más infantil de lo que acusaba a Sabrina de ser. 

Así que abrió la puerta para recibir a su prometido y a la Reina del Infierno. Qué tarde de locos. O más bien, una tarde normal para ser la casa Spellman. 

Lilith la recibió con una sonrisa un poco tirante por lo que Hilda aprovechó para invitarles un té. En cuanto vio el bastón de Lilith adivinó su incomodidad y le ofreció sentarse en la sala mientras ella y Lance se susurraron las noticias en la cocina. Uniendo cabos y comprendiendo el panorama.

Ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión: que Zelda había herido a la reina en la rodilla en medio de una discusión y ahora no se hablaban. 

Brillante. 

Tenían buena madera de detectives. 

Pero lo mejor era actuar con mucha cautela ya que ambas brujas eran muy peligrosas. Y más de malhumor. Y Hilda temía por su vajilla.

-Sabrina llegará en cualquier momento, Ambrose está en la Academia enseñando en un taller de Invocación - comentó Hilda mientras servía el té y Lance acomodaba las galletas en la mesa. 

Sinceramente el silencio de Lilith era algo sombrío. Hilda pensó que a lo mejor estaba incómoda 

-¿Cómo están tus heridas? -preguntó con una sonrisa sincera.

-Sanando lenta y dolorosamente - respondió la reina y luego de unos momentos es que ya no pudo contenerse y largó su pregunta -¿Dónde está Zelda?

-Probablemente durmiendo en su habitación. Estuvo regresando temprano de la Academia estos días, está agotada - Hilda no sabía muy bien de qué estaba justificando a Zelda, pero era su hermana y no podía dejarla mal parada, jamás.

-Ezra me dijo que mantuvo a raya a cuatro demonios de Caronte -dijo Lilith - esa casta es una de las peores. Siento haber fallado al dejarlos escapar - musitó, bajando la mirada. 

Había sido una falla imperdonable. En otro tiempo, Lucifer la habría castigado, aún ganada la batalla. Esa presión por la perfección absoluta pesaba fuerte sobre sus hombros.

-No te tortures con eso - dijo Hilda con pena. - ¿Quieres ir a verla? - preguntó - o puedo subir a decirle que estás aquí.

-No, déjala dormir. Bajará algún día, espero - alzó una ceja la reina. - Voy a desempacar en la habitación de huéspedes, si no te molesta - se puso de pie, apoyando su peso en el bastón. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, la maleta comenzó a moverse sola en esa dirección. 

-Gracias por regresar el libro - dijo Hilda, en relación al tomo que ocupaba la mesa.

-Me dejé una copia en el infierno - respondió Lilith cruzando la sala hacia la habitación de huéspedes que extrañamente ya reconocía como suya. 

Allí se quedaría a esperar por Zelda Spellman. La cual, si sabía lo que le convenía, iría a tocar su puerta. 

Desempacó algunas prendas esenciales que guardó en el pequeño armario de la habitación. Entre otras cosas en la maleta manipulada con magia había logrado colar un edredón rojo oscuro que, al ponerlo sobre la cama, la hizo sentir aún más cómoda. Se acostó un rato para descansar el viaje. 

Sus poderes habían sido absurdamente mermados. No exageraban al decir que en la tierra estaría mejor que en el infierno. 

Ante un posible ataque, sería difícil poder defenderse apropiadamente. 

Es que había sido brutal. Luego de luchar con una legión, el propio príncipe infernal había salido a su cruce. 

Había empleado hasta la última gota de magia, hasta la última gota de sangre en su cuerpo, para arrasar con el campamento de aquel bastardo. Por los cielos, su pierna había sido destrozada al punto de pensar que iba a perderla esta vez para siempre.

Y aquí estaba, viva. Reina, empoderada, popular, amada y temida. 

Esperando por la única cosa que había cruzado por su cabeza en todo aquel tiempo. Más bien, una persona. La que había rogado que no muriera en el campo, para luego meterse en la cueva de las Grayas y causarle la peor de las estocadas. Peor que la de su rodilla. 

Una daga bendecida, ni más ni menos... Pensaron que sería el golpe de gracia, pero olvidaban que la esencia de Lilith no era al cien por cien demoníaca. Sus sombras tal vez, pero a ella el golpe le afectó igual que si hubiera sido una daga maldita. Y aún así había sobrevivido. 

Y aún así había enviado a sus Sombras. Sus hijas. A salvar a Zelda. 

Y, como conjurada por sus pensamientos, escuchó el golpe inseguro a la puerta. Cerró los ojos y olió el perfume. El perfume de Zelda. 

Por el dios falso, se le hizo agua a la boca.  
___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me afloje, Lilith, no me afloje. Firme ahí xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Que no me moleste? - repitió lentamente Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hagan sus apuestas ¿se besan o no?

Y, como conjurada por sus pensamientos, escuchó el golpe inseguro a la puerta. Cerró los ojos y olió el perfume. El perfume de Zelda. 

Por el dios falso, se le hizo agua a la boca. 

Se llevó una mano a la cara, sintiendo sus propias mejillas arder. No iba a caer en la tontería de perdonarle todo solamente por la Conexión y la obvia atracción que toda su anatomía pedía a gritos por Zelda. 

No era un adolescente de Baxter High, era una reina. Iba a comportarse como tal. Fría, distante, inalcanzable. Eso se le daba bien. Eso es lo que haría.

Así que alzando la barbilla movió la muñeca y destrabó la puerta. Y se preparó para la batalla, con la misma entereza que había tenido cuando se lanzó hacia el ejército enemigo. 

Y cuando Zelda cruzó la puerta, cerrando suavemente al pesar, supo que quizás esta batalla sería aún más difícil que la anterior.

Primero porque el perfume de Zelda noqueó hasta la última neurona en Lilith y después llegó rápidamente la estocada que producía su mera presencia. Intuyó que Hilda le había mentido, porque dudaba que nadie se despertase así de una siesta.

Es decir, su cabello rojo caía en cascadas de bucles perfectos sobre el hombro. Llevaba puesta una camisa de seda de un rojo oscuro como la sangre coagulada y un blazer negro ceñido, del mismo color y material que la falda de tiro alto más ajustada que le había visto nunca, larga tapando apenas sus rodillas enfundadas en medias negras. 

Sus zapatos del tacón habitual. Lilith repasó el vestuario hacia arriba, lentamente, y al llegar al rostro de Zelda notó que esta se había percatado de la mirada cargada de la reina, porque tenía las mejillas rojas y no era del todo por el maquillaje.

-Spellman... - saludó Lilith. Echó los hombros para atrás y fijó la mirada en ella, directamente.

-Así que ya lo sabes...- suspiró Zelda, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada a un lado.

-No fuiste muy sutil -apretó los dientes. La tensión que había acumulado en tan solo un par de días era abrumadora.

-¿Has venido a echarme la bronca? Porque si es así, no te molestes - zanjó rápidamente Zelda, de golpe, caminando hacia la puerta que daba al primer piso. Sólo que cuando la fue a abrir el picaporte no funcionaba. 

-¿Que no me moleste? - repitió lentamente Lilith. 

Cerró por unos segundos los ojos, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía más que los ríos de fuego del infierno. Se giró para ver a Zelda intentar, sin éxito, abrir la puerta. 

-¿Cómo tú no te molestaste en esperar, no sé, a qué recobre la conciencia? - se puso de pie con ayuda del condenado bastón.

-Sí crees que fue fácil para mí tomar una decisión como esa te equivocas - Zelda no tenía escape. 

Se giró para hacer frente a la reina. Su corazón punzó al ver el bastón sobre el que se apoyaba. La gravedad de sus heridas eran otro peso más a su conciencia 

\- Toda mi familia puso su vida en peligro por mí ¿Y si la próxima vez lastiman a Hilda? ¿Y Ambrose? No podría soportarlo - Zelda lo había pasado muy mal. 

Una cosa era luchar por su familia, estaba acostumbrada a eso. Pero otra muy diferente era verles sacrificarse por ella.

-¿Crees que fallé a propósito? ¿O que no me importa? Fue mi error, envié a mis propias hijas, Zelda, a mi propia sangre, por tí y tu familia - lanzó Lilith, había sido un gran sacrificio de su parte. 

Ni siquiera lo hubiera hecho por el Señor Oscuro. Sus primeras sombras eran lo más parecido a sus hijos que tenía. Las más leales, las bases de casi toda la descendencia demoníaca. 

-¡No quiero que te sacrifiques! -cortó Zelda- No quiero tener que sacrificar nada que me importe ¡y no quiero que tú tengas que hacerlo tampoco!

-Pero eso es lo que hiciste ¡Eso es exactamente lo que ibas a hacer! Ibas a sacrificarte, Zelda - siseó Lilith, molesta. Nuevamente, el vidrio de las ventanas comenzó a vibrar peligrosamente. - En esa cueva. Sin decírmelo.

-No iba a ser capaz de hacerlo si te veía antes - renegó la bruja, altiva y orgullosa. -Y cómo es que puedes aceptar tan bien no volver a ser libre, Lilith ¿cómo puedes querer pasar un mes... Aquí? En Greendale ¿Para siempre? - hizo sonar la pregunta cómo lo que era, una locura.

-No sabes nada de mí, no me conoces ¿Cómo puedes decidirlo? - Lilith también estaba lívida, pero más que nada por lo mucho que Zelda se estaba justificando. Y lo mucho que dolían las suposiciones que tenía de ella.

-Entonces eso quieres, esta vida - Zelda también estaba enfadada pero porque la noción no le entraba en la cabeza - Un pueblo lleno de humanos mediocres y una familia como esta. - enumeró. 

Se detuvo para observar a Lilith a los ojos y sintió dolor en el pecho por la manera en que la reina del infierno parecía absorber sus palabras. Pero Zelda no sabía detenerse cuando estaba molesta.

\- Exponiendo a tu prole demoníaca para que defienda a un puñado de brujas...

-Creo que eres una cobarde - fueron las palabras de la reina, que silenciaron efectivamente a Zelda. 

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco, sacando chispas por la mirada. A su alrededor algunos objetos comenzaban a moverse de sus lugares. La magia las envolvía y se sentía, cargando el ambiente. 

-¿Qué? - Zelda comenzó a sentir que las manos le temblaban y las apretó aún más entre sus brazos cruzados. 

-Tienes miedo... A qué te diga que sí, que eso quiero- Lilith avanzó dos pasos y, aún en bastón, atrapó a Zelda por el hombro y la sostuvo contra a la pared. 

-No puedes decirlo en serio... - la mirada vidriosa de Zelda daba cuenta de que Lilith había dado en el blanco.

-Entonces ¿por qué lanzaste a Ezra por el aire, Zelda? - los ojos de Lilith también estaban vidriosos - ¿Por qué? - repitió, soltando el bastón que cayó al suelo y con la mano libre sostuvo el otro hombro de Zelda.

-Suéltame ahora mismo - dijo la bruja con voz ronca.

-No tienes ni idea - dijo Lilith, lentamente - de todas las heridas que he recibido... - dijo con voz afectada, sus ojos de hielo mostrando la más absoluta devastación. Era doloroso hasta de ver -...pero las peores fueron por la espalda... - dijo entre dientes, tratando de mantener las emociones dentro de su control. 

Porque sentía que simplemente podía combustionar en un incendio masivo y volverse loca, de dolor sobretodo. Viendo a su supuesta alma Mater, su supuesta "otra mitad", qué chiste era ese, callándose como una maldita cobarde. 

Se veía aún más hermosa de cerca, sus ojos verdes brillando con fiereza y lágrimas que también caían de pánico, ansiedad y un cabreo monumental.

-No quería... No intentaba herirte solo... - Zelda tragó saliva - Quería una salida. No pedí por esto, y siento que se escapa cada vez más de mi control - le dolía allí donde la reina apretaba sus brazos, pero más era el dolor que escondían sus palabras. 

-Entonces espera un poco y háblalo conmigo, Zelda por todos los cielos - la voz de Lilith se quebró, partiendo el corazón de Zelda en cien mil. 

La frente de la madre de demonios tocó la de ella y ambas suspiraron. Como el primer día de Conexión. Exactamente así.

-No sé si soy lo que necesitas- Zelda se mordió el labio inferior -Y no sé si puedo con todo esto, es demasiado incierto. No hay ninguna seguridad de que vaya a salir bien - sus manos se elevaron justo para tocar la cintura de la reina, el único movimiento libre que tenía dado el agarre de los brazos por su parte. 

-No hay garantías de que nada en la vida vaya a salir bien - buscó los ojos verdes, apenados e inseguros, que se alzaban ante ella. -¿Por qué seríamos excepción?

-...Lilith, estás... ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de todo esto? Dime la verdad - exigió Zelda con el tono un poco más firme - ¿Esto es lo que quieres? - su mirada se mantuvo fijo en Lilith, atenta a la verdad, a la negativa y a las dudas. 

Es que no era posible, no era real que un monarca, ella, pudiese aceptar algo tan... mundano como esto.

Lilith pensó en decirle que no. Y así devolverle la angustia que había pasado cuando se había sentido rechazada. Que llorara y se asustara como se había asustado Lilith. Pero no, porque aún así sabía que Zelda había pasado todos estos días arrepintiéndose y torturándose. 

Lo notaba en la manera en que los puños de la pelirroja se cerraban sobre su cintura, arrugando su camisa con mucha fuerza. 

Por el temblor de su figura, que aún luciendo fiera y lista para el ataque, no dejaba de temblar como una hoja al viento. Porque su pregunta iba cargada con una mirada de decisión pero también de tristeza. Y Lilith era experta en leer tristezas, siendo la reina de un mundo plagado de ellas.

-Sólo si dejas... si realmente dejas de rechazarme - no quiso apretar más fuerte los brazos de Zelda, incluso intentó aflojar un poco el agarre. 

Cómo siempre, dando el primer paso a una conciliación, papel al que se estaba dando cuenta mejor se acostumbraba. 

-No puedo hacer esto si no estás de acuerdo o te quieres salir - la reina tragó saliva y se apartó un poco, muy lentamente. 

La adrenalina aún se agitaba en sus venas, pero no sería como Lucifer, exigiendolo todo a cambio de nada. Tenía más clase que eso. Y aún había una duda que la atormentaba desde el momento en que puso un pie en Greendale. Aún si la verdad resultaba insoportable, no podía continuar sin saberlo.

-Así que te lo preguntaré una sola vez, solo una - dijo Lilith con voz afectada. Tragó saliva: -¿Quieres cortar la Conexión? Aún... aún puedo llevarte allí. - dijo, y esperó, mirando hacia un lado, incapaz de ver la respuesta en los ojos de Zelda.

Quizás fueron los segundos más difíciles de su vida. Estaba proponiendo algo que no quería hacer, que no quería admitir, que no quería realizar. Todo porque aún tenía algo de decencia en su cabeza dañada. 

Porque no sería capaz de forzar a nadie del mismo modo que Lucifer había hecho con ella. No sería capaz de hacerle eso a nadie. Pensar que Zelda estaba allí únicamente por la Conexión, porque odiaba a Lilith tanto que había pensado en cortar el vínculo, enfermaba del estómago a la reina. 

-No, no quiero - dijo Zelda después de un largo rato. 

Observando el rostro esquivo de Lilith. Lentamente, el azul de su mirada volvió a estar sobre ella. El rostro de Zelda enrojeció, sintiéndose picada y expuesta de repente. Allí estaba la verdad exhibida a plena luz del día. La bruja más avasallante del mundo, cohibida al revelar un sentimiento tan simple y claro.

-Quiero decir, no quiero cortarlo porque... no estaría bien. - dijo con firmeza y enfado y fue su turno de mirar hacia un costado.

-¿No estaría bien? ¿Esa es tu 'elocuente' razón? - preguntó Lilith, pero cuando Zelda alzó la mirada lo que vio fue la amplia sonrisa de la reina. 

Tan diferente a sus sonrisas de siempre, porque esta vez parecía llegarle a los ojos. Sincera. El corazón de Zelda latió con fuerza.

-Ahora suéltame porque me estás dañando - exigió la pelirroja, removiéndose del agarre de Lilith.

-Espera... - soltó uno de los brazos de Zelda, haciendo equilibrio. 

Se soltó del otro e hizo equilibrio, levantando ligeramente su pierna mala y saltando hacia la pared junto a la bruja. La Sacerdotisa puso su buena distancia, cruzando la habitación con la excusa de alcanzar el bastón que había rodado por el suelo momentos antes.

Necesitaba aire, espacio. Volver a poner todas las murallas en su lugar. Y al mismo tiempo sentía un cierto alivio al haber admitido lo que sentía. La imagen de la sonrisa de Lilith alteró a la Sacerdotisa lo suficiente como para levantar el bastón y cambiar de tema radicalmente.

-No puedo creer que tengas que usar esta tontería - dijo Zelda, calmando el rubor de su cara buscando otra conversación que no la hiciera tener que hablar de sus emociones. 

No lo soportaría.

-Necesito de esa tontería - explicó Lilith. 

Aún tenía muchas cosas que hablar, sabía que el tema tenía para rato pero por ahora se conformaba con salir triunfante de lo que sería el primer round. 

Zelda observó el cabezal del bastón, cómo no, la redondeada cabeza de una calavera como adorno. Sutil. Cuando levantó la vista, Lilith estaba emprolijando su ropa. Llevaba puesta una camisa verde botella, metida dentro de unos pantalones negros de tiro alto, que la hacían lucir aún más estilizada. 

Zelda también había quedado impactada ante el primer encuentro que tenían luego de mes y medio. Pero era algo que después de esto no quería admitir en la vida. Así que se acercó a Lilith y le entregó su bastón.

-Muy amable - dijo torciendo la boca a un lado, usándolo de soporte mientras se dirigía a la cama. Era una verdadera molestia, la hacía sentir inútil.

-¿No tiene cura? - preguntó Zelda luego de seguir con la mirada el paso de Lilith que se sentaba en el colchón.

-Velo tú misma, Sacerdotisa - ofreció Lilith subiendo las piernas con mucho cuidado.

Lo que no se esperó fue la literalidad con la que Zelda se tomaría sus palabras porque al segundo sintió como el colchón se hundía a un lado y su perfume, mezclado con cigarrillo y menta, volvía a noquear su percepción sensorial. 

Y luego las manos fueron directo a su pierna, subiendo el pantalón hasta arriba de la rodilla. Lilith apenas sí reaccionó a levantar un poco para ayudarla a desvestir su pierna, básicamente.

Los finos dedos de Zelda tocaron su piel y fue suficiente como para que Lilith perdonara en un 75 por ciento a la Sacerdotisa, al menos por dentro. Si bien tenía mil cosas que decirle y mil más de las cuales discutir, por el momento dejó prevalecer la paz. 

Y es que sin quererlo dejaba allí caricias impensadas para ser las cuatro de la tarde, aún si la bruja sólo estaba estudiando el panorama.

-Es una herida bendecida - concluyó Zelda luego de desarmar el vendaje.

-No es raro encontrar ese tipo de armas en el infierno, son muy antiguas y preciadas - suspiró, acomodándose en los almohadones que le hacían de respaldo. -Qué pena tener que gastar esa munición en la pobre de mí -y morir y tener que entregar todo tu territorio, que es lo que le había pasado al dueño del arma.

-Pues hizo bastante daño- Zelda volvió a tapar la herida con cuidado de enfermera y bajó el pantalón de Lilith. -Sí hubiera apuntado más arriba... - Murmuró, con la vista ensombrecida.

-No fue el caso y tampoco hubiera cambiado el resultado. - la mano de Lilith tocó el hombro de Zelda, dejando sus dedos discurrir por el pequeño bordado de pedrería cosido a su blazer. 

Zelda alzó el rostro hacia ella, su cabello rojizo balanceándose sobre su otro hombro. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, intensas. Entonces la bruja se inclinó lentamente hacia ella, su rostro a centímetros de su boca y provocando un calor agradable en el pecho de Lilith pero... ¿dónde quedó eso de no actuar como un adolescente? 

Lilith parpadeó y en un segundo puso la mejilla. 

Los labios de Zelda tocaron su piel justo en ese momento, produciéndole cosquilleos más que agradables y que incluso casi, casi, la hacían sonreír.

Zelda se apartó al notar que no había llegado a su objetivo, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza. 

-Es mejor que mantengamos algo de distancia por el momento - dijo Lilith, tragando saliva. Sabía que esto le iba a costar, pero su dignidad ante todo - al menos hasta que estés segura de qué es lo que quieres de mí. - Mantuvo su mirada lo más neutral que pudo, notando como la postura de Zelda se tensaba de golpe. 

Claro, deja que un Spellman te rechace, pero no veas lo que les sucede cuando eres tú quien les rechaza. Quería rodar los ojos pero ya la pelirroja se había alejado de ella como si le hubiera quemado.

-Me parece bien - aceptó a secas, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo que indicaba que no, no había estado bien.

Lilith suspiró, recostándose y mirando el techo. Qué suerte la suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso Lilith, hágase respetar D:


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo perfectamente ordinario y común. Y aburrido, para su gusto. Pero en tanto había logrado pasar tiempo con Zelda, en la misma habitación, sin matarse, era un inmenso progreso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Creen que será una velada normalita, para variar?

_________

Ambrose llegó a la casa luego de pasar su tiempo en la Academia y aprovechó la hora del té en anunciar que se iría por quince días al sur de Nueva Orleans a buscar más material para las clases. Le había encontrado gusto a eso de enseñar pero Zelda encontraba más creíble el hecho de que quisiera ir a ver a Prudence.

Aún si esos dos no tenían magia ancestral uniéndoles, su relación era de cariño y amistad íntima.

Ambrose bebió de su té mientras hablaba con Sabrina y de paso analizaba la situación en la mesa. Había sido una sorpresa encontrar a la madre de demonios, herida de guerra, hablando con tía Hilda sobre las hierbas que tenían en el invernadero. Y su tía Zelda, las ignoraba, fumando de su cigarrillo y leyendo atentamente un diario en árabe. Apenas sí comentando el poco tiempo que Ambrose había pasado con ellos. 

Bueno, había sido un largo mes allí, tampoco es que no estaban acostumbrados a las ausencias. A lo largo de esos años, al menos hasta nacer Sabrina, esa casa había sido un ir y venir constante de varios países.

-¿Quieres que lleve algún mensaje a los gemelos, tía Ze? - preguntó amenamente, lección aprendida sobre mencionar a Marie Le Fleur.

-Te daré algunas cosas para que les lleves -dijo Zelda, bajando el periódico. La mención de los gemelos siempre le hacía bajar un poco la guardia - Mañana llamaré a Marie para preguntarle si necesitan algo para la escuela - carraspeó, fumando tranquilamente. 

-¿Qué clases estás enseñando en la Academia, joven? - preguntó de la nada Lilith. 

Hilda y Sabrina observaron de Lilith a Zelda, esta última clavó la mirada en la reina por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-Bueno, los alumnos están muy avanzados. Así que están practicando invocaciones de nivel 3 - explicó Ambrose - También les he dado algunas clases de Historia, no tienen mucho material...

-Invocaciones e Historia... - dijo Lilith - Bueno ya que estaré aquí por un tiempo, mientras me recupero - dijo con suavidad, y ya Zelda sabía hacia dónde iba con su plan porque cerró un momento los ojos y luego observó el techo como esperando que se le cayera encima - Puedo continuar con tus clases hasta que regreses, Ambrose - dijo Lilith con una sonrisa de las suyas, juntando las manos sobre la mesa.

-¡Genial! - dijo Ambrose y entonces recibió la mirada de su tía Zelda - si la Directora está de acuerdo... - se encogió de hombros, alzando la palma de las manos en señal de rendición. 

-¿Debo presentarme a una entrevista privada? -preguntó Lilith con el inicio de una sonrisa, apoyando la barbilla en un puño, ladeando el rostro hacia Zelda y dirigiéndole un rápido guiño.

-No estoy segura que puedas comportarte con los estudiantes - dijo Zelda, obviando la mirada provocativa de Lilith. Pero sintiendo las orejas arder. 

-Tía Ze, Lilith hizo un gran trabajo en Baxter High y no hubo ningún problema con los alumnos - intercedió Sabrina, porque claro, históricamente antagonista de su tía. 

Y claro que Sabrina ignoraba la historia del alumno devorado en el tiempo en que Lilith estuvo por allí.

-Estarás a prueba...- dijo Zelda sintiéndose acorralada por su familia. 

-Aww, trabajarán juntas - dijo Hilda, positiva como siempre.

-Veremos... - carraspeó Zelda, levantando el periódico nuevamente.

Lilith pasó el resto de la tarde con Ambrose, para irritación de Zelda 

¿Acaso venía a visitar a su familia? 

Porque entre las preguntas sobre el infierno de Sabrina, el interés de Hilda por las criaturas de Lilith y ahora Ambrose explicándole todo lo que tenía que ver con el seminario que estaba impartiendo en la Academia, parecían estar...

...acaparando su atención. 

Por todos los cielos ¿celos? ¿a su edad? No, por Hécate. Todavía se sentía un poco herida por el desplante en su habitación. No iba a caer tan bajo. 

Así que dejó de lanzar miradas furtivas y, apenas dejaron de merendar, se dispuso ella misma a corregir trabajos para el día siguiente.

La tarde se pasó rápidamente, Ambrose dejó a Lilith con sus libros y fue a su habitación a organizar lo que llevaría de viaje al día siguiente. 

Hilda anunció que pasaría la noche en la casa de su prometido y Sabrina tenía planes con Roz. Otra vez, la casa estaba sola para ellas. Zelda no pensó en ningún momento, hasta mucho más adelante, que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo a sus espaldas para dejarlas a solas.

Pero estúpidamente se sintió aliviada. Algo que le avergonzaba admitir. 

Lilith, por su parte, observaba la prolija carpeta con hojas que Ambrose le había dejado. Tenía la letra pequeña y ordenada, como un montón de pequeñas arañas una junto a la otra en el papel. También tenía notas y una especie de "temario improvisado" Impresionante. 

Aún si parecían informales en su mayoría, los Spellman gustaban de la organización. Se preguntó 'quién' les había inculcado ese tipo de orden. Y la cual, por cierto, estaba bastante callada desde que se habían sentado allí.

No había sido su intención ofrecerse a dar clases en la Academia. Pero le había sentado tan mal la noticia de Zelda de llamar a la bruja Voodoo al día siguiente que quiso cortar con el tema de inmediato. 

Claro, ahora que la conexión había asentado su magia, podía decidir destacar sin terminar arrasando con la vajilla de Hilda, por ejemplo. De un modo mucho más maduro e interesante, más apropiado para ella.

-¿Zelda? - llamó, notando la concentración de la bruja en sus papeles. La pelirroja apenas la observó alzando las cejas, señal de que la estaba escuchando -¿Qué harás de cenar?

-¿Perdona? - Zelda incluso miró a un costado, a ver si en verdad se estaba dirigiendo a ella o tenía a Hilda a la espalda. Pero no, Hilda no estaba allí así que volvió a mirar a Lilith con incredulidad -No creerás que me pondré a cocinar a estas horas - lanzó una mirada al reloj, algo sorprendida de que se les hubiese hecho tan tarde. Eran pasadas las 9 de la noche.

-Veré que hay en la cocina - rodó los ojos Lilith, torciendo la boca y poniéndose de pie.

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de seguirla pero se detuvo. 

No iba a hacer el papel de... Esposa, a esas alturas de la vida. 

Y no tenía por qué servir a Lilith, no era parte de su culto desde hacía tiempo. Pero entonces escuchó el ruido de una fuente cayéndose y Zelda se levantó, molesta. 

-No rompas nada en mi cocina - se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su peso en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, dónde Lilith estaba de espaldas. -¿Jamón? - preguntó desde allí.

-Es lo único decente que encontré - en la mesada había dos platos que sospechaba había reparado con magia antes de que llegara hasta allí. 

Hilda le había enseñado a hacer el perfecto emparedado, y era una novedad que Lilith le hubiera prestado atención en lo absoluto. 

-¿Cómo enciendes esto? - se quejó Lilith en relación a la cocina. 

Cuando estaba en la tierra, un cuerpo humano mortal le duraba años en el congelador, así que cocinar estaba fuera de su área. 

Para lo único que llamaba al delivery era para comerse al chico del reparto. Sin embargo Hilda le había enseñado rápidamente a hacer ese aperitivo antes de llevar los preparativos para la luna penumbral.

-Muévete - Zelda rodó los ojos con exasperación, como si le estuviera pidiendo un gran sacrificio. Se acercó a la hornalla de la cocina y la encendió con un fósforo -¿Y ahora, cuál es tu plan? ¿Incendiar mi cocina?

-No seas ridícula, ya lo hubiera hecho - fue el turno de Lilith de hacer una mueca de exasperación.

Zelda la dejó hacer, sentándose en un banco alto junto a la mesada de la cocina, encendió un cigarrillo observando como Lilith, la gran reina del infierno, tostaba pan con mantequilla en una sartén. 

Se sorprendió al notar la receta de emparedados de Hilda, usualmente para día de campos o rituales bajo la luz de la luna. No era lo que usualmente cenaban pero... quizás se conmovió un poco cuando notó que Lilith preparaba dos platos y dos emparedados. Así que no hizo ningún comentario negativo, de momento.

Desde allí podía observar a la reina de espaldas y apreciar a gusto su figura, ya que no podía verla. 

Tragó saliva al notar lo ceñida de su camisa y como el pantalón de tiro alto enaltecía sus caderas. 

Incluso con el bastón a un lado, se veía perfecta. De repente sintió un poco de calor y desvió la vista cuando Lilith se giró con ambos platos en mano. A su pesar, debía decir que olían y se veían bien.

-¿Y la bebida? - dijo Lilith cuando se dió vuelta ¿todo tenía que hacer? ¿de verdad?, dejó caer el plato frente a Zelda.

La bruja chasqueó la lengua y buscó un vino que guardaba bajo la alacena y un par de copas. Volvió justo para ver a Lilith encendiendo una pequeña vela aromática justo en medio de la mesada, entre ambos platos. 

Esto... ¿acaso esto estaba planeado? No, no podía ser. Zelda estaba segura que no era una cena de... de pareja... Para nada se sentía como eso. Para nada. 

-No pienses que los jóvenes se parecen en nada a los de la escuela de mortales - advirtió Zelda -Pueden ser muy impredecibles - dijo luego de servir dos copas de vino y sentándose de nuevo en el banquillo alto de la mesada. 

-Creo que estaré bien - musitó Lilith sin sacar la mirada de Zelda, que empleó los cubiertos para cortar con precisión la improvisada cena. 

Casi se atragantó con el vino al verla llevarse el tenedor a la boca y murmurar con aprobación. Había notado la mirada de Zelda en su nuca todo el tiempo, y la bruja ignoraba que su reflejo se veía desde la ventana de la cocina.

Hablaron sobre las clases en voz queda y cuando Lilith se lamió el índice al finalizar su parte (había comido con las manos, como era de esperar) Zelda decidió dejar el vino. 

Dos copas eran suficientes para sentir ese calor incómodo.

Y luego de que Zelda levantara la vajilla y la dejara en el fregadero, Lilith decidió finalizar el día. Después de todo, la misión se había cumplido con éxito. 

Había confrontado a la pelirroja, la había rechazado oportunamente y con razón y había demostrado que era perfectamente capaz de disfrutar una cena "normal" sin causar una discusión a medio camino.

Todo perfectamente ordinario y común. Y aburrido, para su gusto. Pero en tanto había logrado pasar tiempo con Zelda, en la misma habitación, sin matarse, era un inmenso progreso. 

Esto se suponía que era el ritmo adecuado. 

Así era como debía comenzar una relación ¿o no? No tenía referencias pero había estudiado bien el libro de la abuela Eunice y decía que cada relación tenía sus tiempos y había que respetarlos para no dañarse. Y Lilith había cubierto su cuota de dolor para todo lo que le quedase de vida.

Claro hasta que fue a guardar el vino. 

Por intentar poner el corcho en la botella, la misma se le zafó de las manos, volcándose en la mesa y cayéndole en la camisa. Lilith soltó una exclamación y, tras enderezar la botella, se acercó al fregadero a buscar un trapo para intentar limpiar la prenda. 

Era una de las escasas camisas decentes que tenía para utilizar en el mundo mortal. En el infierno le funcionaban los vestidos suntuosos o túnicas finas. 

-Espera, solo vas a estropearla. Dame eso... - Zelda, ligera a causa del vino que se le había subido un poco a la cabeza, quitó el trapo de la mano de Lilith y lo empapó con el agua de un frasco que había en el especiero. 

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó la Reina, arrugando la nariz al sentir un olor avinagrado.

-Un poco de vino blanco, para manchas como esta - murmuró Zelda acercándose a la morena.

De pronto Zelda estaba cerca, muy cerca, el perfume de su piel y de su cabello llegó directamente a Lilith, que se apoyó en la mesa del fregadero para no tambalearse. Comenzó a repasar la mancha violácea de la camisa, forzando un poco la vista ya que el color se fundía con el verde bien oscuro de la prenda.

-Espera, me la quitaré - dijo rápidamente Lilith ¿por qué? 

Porque una cosa es ser decente y otra no ser traviesa. 

Era la madre de demonios, por todos los infiernos, cazaba las oportunidades al aire como un sabueso a una perdiz. Resopló, desabrochandose rápidamente los botones sin dar tiempo a réplicas.

La cara de la pelirroja se encendió como un árbol de navidad. 

Lilith estaba complacida de tener ese efecto. Los ojos verdes clavados en el bra de encaje negro que era todo lo que aquel cuerpo tenía debajo. 

Dejando al descubierto una figura bien torneada, pecosa y firme. Puso la camisa en manos de Zelda, sonriendo con indulgencia. 

-Disculpa las molestias - dijo con voz entretenida. 

Mientras la bruja parpadeaba y se giraba, abriendo el frasco con vino blanco y embebiendo el trapo para poner la camisa más a la luz de la cocina, concentrándose en cubrir toda la mancha. 

-La dejaré... en ese canasto hasta mañana. Luego Hilda puede lavarla... quedará como nueva - dijo arrojando la camisa como si le quemara a un canasto ubicado no muy lejos del fregadero. 

-Gracias - dijo Lilith, trasladándose a la mesada y juntando su bastón. Se giró para ver a Zelda - Buenas noches... - le dijo, luego de una profunda mirada, que la Sacerdotisa sostuvo con entereza, su cara aún brillante de rubor. 

-Mañana deberás despertar temprano para ir a la Academia - dijo la bruja como saludo, girándose rápidamente para buscar los fósforos y encender otro cigarrillo. 

Cuando se giró, Lilith ya no estaba en la cocina.  
_____

Zelda sintió un cierto malestar toda la noche. Por empezar, era al menos la tercera vez que veía a esa condenada sin la parte superior de su ropa. Y contando la vez que directamente la vió sin ropa. Era enervante tener que lidiar con las necesidades de su anatomía al mismo tiempo que con los pensamientos de su cabeza. 

El recuerdo de Lilith girándose para rechazar su boca solo hizo que Zelda diera aún más vueltas. Esto era absolutamente ridículo y estúpido. La demonio le había dicho que siempre dormiría allí ¿por qué estaba en la habitación de huéspedes? 

Se sentó en la cama, después de varios intentos de dormir, incluso... Intentó deshacerse del estrés llevando una mano a su zona más urgente, pero la humillación de tener que pensar en ella le hicieron tomar otra decisión.

Zelda se levantó y buscó el licor que guardaba en su armario. Tendría que ser a la antigua.

La reina por su parte, tampoco estaba cómoda. Pero no era una incomodidad diferente a la que había experimentado la semana anterior. De hecho, a diferencia de Zelda no tuvo ningún problema de descargar su frustración tocándose y pensando en ella. Incluso fue muy satisfactorio y pudo entrar en trance tranquilamente. 

Porque por una vez, se estaba haciendo valer. No iba a caer como una debilucha en las indecisiones de Zelda, siendo luego rechazada de plano. Iba a ir a su ritmo, costara lo que...

**"Salve Lilith, llena eres de desgracia..."**

El salto que la reina pegó de la cama fue épico. Porque le hizo sisear de dolor al caer sobre su pierna bendecida. Prestó atención, alerta. Pero... La voz hizo silencio. 

Había sido ¿Zelda? Sonaba harto familiar. La hizo recordar aquel día en el trono, antes de la interrupción de Sabrina. Había sido tan especial que le había traído lágrimas a los ojos. 

Pero ahora, la noción la preocupó sobremanera. Porque estaba segura que la bruja no rezaría por ella ni aunque todo el cielo se abriera y cayeran ángeles con sus arpas. 

Así que debía ser grave. Se puso su kimono verde oscuro y se lo ató a la cintura, siseando por el dolor en su rodilla, buscando su estúpido bastón y alcanzando la puerta que conducía al primer piso.

Llegó a la habitación de la pelirroja y golpeó atentamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda Todavía tiene trucos bajo la manga para volarle las neuronas a Lilith.
> 
> Por cierto, me doy cuenta cuando todos han leído ya un capítulo cuando leo los comentarios (esto no es extorsión... bueno sí) así ya más o menos sé cuándo subir el próximo. Y quiero decir que agradezco y amo requete amo cada una de sus palabras :') me hacen muy feliz. Gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Puedo dormir aquí? - reiteró la pregunta. No quería vaguedad. Con todo lo que había sufrido se merecía honestidad pura y clara como el agua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hagan sus apuestas ¿Lilith amanece volando por la ventana o no?

"Salve Lilith, llena eres de desgracia..."

El salto que la reina pegó de la cama fue épico. Porque le hizo sisear de dolor al caer sobre su pierna bendecida. Prestó atención, alerta. Pero... La voz hizo silencio. 

Había sido ¿Zelda? Sonaba harto familiar. La hizo recordar aquel día en el trono, antes de la interrupción de Sabrina. Había sido tan especial que le había traído lágrimas a los ojos. 

Pero ahora, la noción la preocupó sobremanera. Porque estaba segura que la bruja no rezaría por ella ni aunque todo el cielo se abriera y cayeran ángeles con sus arpas. 

Así que debía ser grave. Se puso su kimono verde oscuro y se lo ató a la cintura, siseando por el dolor en su rodilla, buscando su estúpido bastón y alcanzando la puerta que conducía al primer piso.

Llegó a la habitación de la pelirroja y golpeó atentamente.

-Zelda... ¿estás bien? - no quería alzar la voz y de repente alertar a Ambrose y tener que darle explicaciones embarazosas.

No hubo respuesta vocal pero sí práctica. La puerta hizo una especie de crack, como si alguien hubiera levantado un hechizo. Tentativamente, Lilith tocó la punta del picaporte, para no quemarse como ya le había sucedido. Al no ver resultados adversos, abrió y entró a la habitación.

Allí estaba Zelda Spellman, una botella de whisky sobre la mesa y un vaso acorde, de vidrio, en el suelo junto a la cama. Lilith soltó el aire, sintiendo que le volvía a latir el corazón. 

Y a la vez que se le generaba una jaqueca. 

-Dijiste que no ibas a ahogarte en alcohol - pero veía que poco y nada se podía confiar en las palabras de la bruja. Se acercó a la cama dónde estaba recostada.

Boca abajo, una mano bajo la almohada y la otra fuera de las mantas. Su pálido brazo caía hacia el borde, su índice dibujando círculos en el lateral de la madera de su mesita de noche. Cuando escuchó los pasos de Lilith la mano se dejó de mover y, con un movimiento de muñeca, un almohadón se elevó del respaldo y se dirigió directo a la cabeza de la reina del infierno.

-Muy tarde, me esperaba eso - susurró la monarca atrapándolo con su mano libre y dejándolo caer a un lado. Se sentó a los pies de la cama, pesadamente mientras obervaba a la pelirroja murmurar algo para sí misma -¿Qué? - ladeó el rostro, como si así pudiera oírla mejor.

-Tú dijiste... que dormirías aquí siempre... - fueron las palabras que captó la monarca -Eres tan mentirosa como yo. - dijo con convicción, como si fuera una sentencia firme dicha por un juez.

Por alguna razón, la molestia desapareció en el pecho de Lilith y fue reemplazado por algo ridículamente cálido. Zelda. Al final encontraba el modo de echar por tierra cualquier plan suyo. La hacía sentir incluso culpable por no considerarla, cuando había sido ella la empeñada en alejarla.

-Así que tu gran idea fue beber hasta el hartazgo y llamarme con una oración - en serio eso había sido el golpe más bajo. 

Apelar a su naturaleza y llamarla mediante una oración era de lo más profano. Se suponía que eran algo sagrado, no un teléfono. Pero claro, Zelda no podía simplemente golpear su puerta, o invitarla a dormir sin más. 

Decían que Sabrina era dramática. Es que no conocían a fondo a Zelda. Intuía que era la más sensible de toda la familia, aún con ese carácter del cielo y su actitud frontal. 

-Si quieres, vete - Zelda se removió, metiéndose más bajo las mantas y girándose hacia el otro lado de la cama, recogiendo las piernas y cerrando los ojos - Es igual... - susurró.

Lilith se llevó una mano a la frente. Iba a ser la causa de su muerte algún día, Zelda Spellman. Esto era manipulación absoluta. La bruja lucía desprotegida, como si la hubieran abandonado en la cama y allí fuera a quedarse para siempre. Sus palabras susurradas eran la estocada en el pecho que Lilith no necesitaba. 

-Ya estoy aquí ¿no? - dijo irritada. Cómo la vez que Zelda atrapó su muñeca y le impidió irse. Así, igual. Manipulada a conciencia. 

Se arrastró hasta meterse entre las sábanas, muy consciente de la situación. Pero debía admitir que era como regresar a un lugar agradable luego de muchos días en el frío. 

Se acercó despacio a Zelda, sin querer espantarla, pasando un brazo por debajo y otro por encima de ella, atrapándola. Parecía que esto sería habitual en ellas: un momento era Zelda quien la buscaba y al siguiente era Lilith, turnándose y balanceando el tablero como el día y la noche.

-Ven aquí, Sacerdotisa psicópata - Murmuró Lilith atrayendo a Zelda por la espalda, envolviéndola y hundiendo su rostro en su cabello de fresa. 

Olía tan bien como siempre y estaba cálida. Suspiró de alivio, como siempre que estaba junto a ella y la tenía tan cerca. A quién quería engañar, le estaba resultando muy difícil negarle nada. 

Sobretodo, esto era con lo que había estado soñando antes de lanzarse a la batalla. Esta sensación era por la cual ahora estaba allí y no guardándole rencor en el infierno. Estaba tan suave, tan cálida, era fácil olvidar que había actuado como una verdadera arpía.

-¿Así está mejor? - preguntó la reina quedamente. Amoldando su cuerpo al de ella, olvidando cualquier tipo de malestar en su pierna, nada. 

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata. Probablemente Zelda ya se había dormido. Lilith cerró los ojos hasta que sintió, lentamente, las manos de Zelda posarse sobre los brazos que la rodeaban sobre el abdomen. Las manos de la bruja simplemente se mantuvieron allí, como asegurándose de que su "cinturón de seguridad" no se fuera a ningún sitio. Lilith sonrió, muy a su maldito pesar. 

Mientras Zelda dormía, o fingía dormir, Lilith hizo un trato consigo misma. De acuerdo, no cruzaría la línea en la intimidad demasiado temprano, pero tampoco se lastimaría, o lastimaría a Zelda, privándose de dormir de esta manera o de evitar el acercamiento a cualquier costo. No les hacía bien. 

Podía exigir el compromiso de Zelda, al menos en eso de no dejarla fuera de las decisiones o que las tomara a sus espaldas y avanzar tranquilamente hacia una relación más próspera. Cómo decía la abuela Eunice Spellman en su abarcativo manual, había que dejarse llevar por lo que se sintiera mejor. Y nada mejor que dormir allí. 

Podía dormir en la habitación, decidió. 

Una vez más Zelda Spellman había demostrado una total incapacidad de gestión emocional. 

Lilith era un desastre, inexperta totalmente en lo que se refería a una relación "normal" o todo lo corriente que pudiera ser llevar una de esas con una Sacerdotisa de Hécate. 

Pero Zelda, por el infierno. La bruja era un torbellino de emociones fuertes, cambiantes y dolorosas que la reina no sabía ni por dónde comenzar. 

Intuía heridas del pasado lo suficiente graves como para que la bruja terminase siendo esa mezcla única entre ser una muralla fuerte e inalcanzable que frustraba a la reina y después un manojo de inseguridades y vulnerabilidades que simplemente podían con ella. 

Meditando todo esto es que llegó el amanecer.

_____

Zelda se despertó con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Parpadeó desorientada por unos instantes sin saber siquiera dónde estaba. Se llevó un puño a la comisura de la boca, quitando un pequeño resto de saliva, sentía la garganta muy seca. 

No fue hasta que intentó removerse que sintió dos brazos a su alrededor, que sin dudas no eran suyos. Zelda miró hacia abajo, y notó las pecas en la piel que no podían ser sino de Lilith. 

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, reprimiendo un quejido, esto no podía estar pasando. No fue un sueño lo de anoche, esa era la conclusión. No había sido su intención llamarla, no del todo. Simplemente había recordado aquel día en su oración y la había murmurando sin pensar. Pero claro para cuando cerró la boca ya estaba hecho. Y Lilith había aparecido, por supuesto. 

Se molestó consigo misma pero lo peor era esa estúpida sensación de bienestar que la hacía sentir tan débil. Y la morena también, no podían ser tan patéticas, pensó. 

Cómo se le ocurría a la reina del infierno simplemente abrazarla toda la noche como si fuera una criatura recién salida de la Academia. Cómo si fueran... en fin.

Zelda no podía recordar la última vez que había permitido a alguien quedarse en su cama hasta el día siguiente, menos que menos desayunar con su familia y la bruja ya lo había hecho más de una vez. Y lo peor, que no se sentía raro o antinatural. Parecía incluso parte de la rutina. Basta, basta, no quería pensar más, iba a afiebrarse. 

Aún si era muy temprano todavía, Zelda se deslizó fuera del agarre de Lilith, y salió de la cama rápidamente al baño. De repente muy consciente de su apariencia. Sentía que se le había pegado la piel a la almohada prácticamente, había dormido como si hubiera entrado en coma. 

Al salir, se puso la bata de andar por casa, encima de su pijama de seda tipo vestido, y tras dudarlo un poco se acercó a la cama ¿debía despertarla? 

Para su desgracia, la respuesta llegó sola porque al hacer un paso, pateó el vaso que había quedado olvidado en el suelo. Lo levantó rápidamente antes de que rodara bajo la cama y lo puso sobre la mesita de luz. Para cuando se volvió a ver a Lilith, un par de ojos azules la observaban atentamente. 

-Buenos días... - susurró la reina del infierno, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y soltando un suspiro. Se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos -Qué extraño, dormir. En el infierno casi nunca descanso de esta manera... - reprimió un bostezo.

-Voy a bajar... - respondió Zelda a secas, tapando la botella de Whisky sobre la mesita de luz. Así, a secas.

De repente una mano la atrapó por la muñeca y al instante caía sentada sobre el colchón. Las piernas de Lilith cayeron por el borde de la cama, una a cada lado de Zelda y los brazos de la reina la rodearon tranquilamente. Sintió la barbilla de la reina en el hombro, rodeada una vez más. 

Por todos los infiernos ¿Por qué era tan densa? todo el tiempo encima, no podía estarse quieta que tenía que abrazarla todo el tiempo. 

Y por qué éste último pensamiento la hizo sentir insoportablemente acalorada.

-¿Qué? - exclamó la Sacerdotisa con exasperación, sus manos sobre las de Lilith, sin saber si quitarlas o dejarlas o qué, era muy temprano en la mañana para pensar bien sin café.

-No dijiste buenos días -se quejó Lilith, presionando sus labios en el cuello de Zelda, haciendo que a la Sacerdotisa le recorriera un escalofrío de punta a punta. 

De nuevo calor, fiebre. Las manos de Zelda presionaron las uñas en las muñecas de la morena.

-Creí que querías distancia - lanzó entre dientes, recordando perfectamente el rechazo de la tarde anterior.

-Lo intenté... Quise ser decente y darte espacio - Murmuró - Y entonces me llamaste a través de una oración a mitad de la noche - concluyó, sin molestarse por la manera en que Zelda apretaba las muñecas de Lilith como si quisiera cortarle la circulación. 

No era su intención disparar la ansiedad de la pelirroja, pero tampoco iba a dejarla salir indemne.

-¿Te obligué a quedarte? Fue tu decisión - Zelda era experta en pasarle la responsabilidad de todo, pensó Lilith luego de oír aquello. Pues recogería el guante del suelo, como la reina que era.

-No, no me obligaste. Me quedé porque me encanta dormir contigo - susurró justo en el oído de Zelda, regodeándose del pequeño escalofrío que recorrió a la pelirroja en ese momento. 

Posiblemente ahora sí que había perdido toda movilidad en las muñecas, por el modo en que Zelda las apretaba, uñas incluidas.

\- ¿Te molesta que cambiemos las reglas solo para dormir? - dijo apoyando la frente en la sien de la Sacerdotisa, sonriendo.

-¿Acaso tengo opción? - se quejó Zelda después de un momento de silencio en el que parecía haber perdido completamente el habla. 

-Sí, siempre puedes decir que no. Sólo quería que sepas que prefiero tu cama pero dime ¿Quieres que me quede en la habitación de huéspedes? - preguntó Lilith en el mismo tono tranquilo. 

A diferencia de Zelda que parecía al borde de levantar temperatura y desmayarse, Lilith respiraba mejor y más tranquila junto a la piel de Zelda. 

Y a diferencia de la Sacerdotisa, quizás por la diferencia de años (le sacaba algunos milenios) se adaptaba y aceptaba mejor su situación. 

Básicamente porque había estado mucho, mucho peor que esto. A comparación de su vida con Lucifer, esto era hasta un regalo. Pudo haber hecho conexión con alguien terrible y peligroso. Y aunque Zelda Spellman era peligrosa según la situación, la prefería por lejos. 

Al principio había sido un shock, ahora era su objetivo. Prueba de ello era lo mucho que estaba adaptándose al carácter de la pelirroja, pudiendo estar molesta por recibir un trato frío esa mañana tan temprana. Reprimió un bostezo, escuchando el latido fuerte del corazón junto a ella.

-...duerme donde quieras - fue la respuesta en voz baja de la Sacerdotisa. Si Lilith no estuviera tan cerca, quizás no la hubiera oído.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí? - reiteró la pregunta. No quería vaguedad. Con todo lo que había sufrido se merecía honestidad pura y clara como el agua.

-... Sí -más que una palabra, fue un siseon bajó sin contacto visual. 

Una sensación de triunfo mejor que la de ganar una batalla, se extendió en el pecho de Lilith al oírla decir esas palabras. Era suficiente por ahora. 

Un poco más de presión y Zelda cumpliría con su amenaza de lanzarla por la ventana. Y no sería agradable comenzar la mañana volando por el aire. 

-... Está bien - accedió Lilith, soltando a la pelirroja. 

Y a punto estuvo de mencionar que iban a necesitar una cama más grande cuando la pelirroja se puso de pie y salió de la habitación disparada como una flecha. 

Lilith sonrió, poniéndose de pie. No había pedido este vínculo, ni esa responsabilidad, ni siquiera había elegido a la persona con quién compartirlo. Pero al igual que la manzana del Edén, bien había comido con gusto. 

Y se había hecho cargo de todas sus decisiones por dolorosas y traumáticas que fueron. No iba a ser diferente ahora. Se haría cargo. Si bien cauta, porque no quería repetir jamás una escena como las tijeras de las Grayas, ya no estaba 'tan' enojada. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro día sin heridas psicológicas o físicas ¿cuánto creen que dure?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Puede decidir, cuando su mente se aclare - dijo Zelda - pero lo más probable es que decida ser... feliz, con su conexión - dijo la palabra con dificultad, el concepto de felicidad le era algo completamente irreal y utópico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De dónde salió este argumento. Ni yo lo sé. Pero no lo podía cortar y es detonante para lo que sigue. Lo siento xD

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Lilith juntó todo el material didáctico en un morral que Hilda le había preparado para llevar a la Academia. Zelda había cargado lo suyo en el coche que las llevaría a la ex Estación Gehenna.

El camino estuvo silencioso, con Zelda mayormente quejándose de las radios que Lilith iba pasando. Según la bruja, siempre la llevaba apagada porque nunca encontraba música decente. Lilith logró sintonizar una radio de jazz que al menos no levantó quejas hasta que llegaron al destino. Guardó en su memoria ese gusto musical particular, como cualquier manipulador... Es decir, como cualquier persona detallista haría.

___

Las clases no estuvieron diferentes a las de Baxter High. Sólo que ésta vez la reina era la sensación de toda la Academia. Eso levantó el ego de la reina. 

Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se arrodille al verla, temblando de miedo o de anticipación. Que le pidieran deseos, misericordia, poder. El favor del Señor Oscuro. Contratos de sangre. Y ahora ese ego se engrandecía agradablemente para ella porque tenía las preguntas interesadas de los jóvenes en su clase. 

Zelda había dividido los grupos en base a su nivel de magia. El grupo más avanzado era el que había elegido Ambrose para tratar temas más oscuros de historia mágica e invocación y esa fue su primera clase.

Así comenzaron las dos horas de historia. El tema eran los demonios en la Mesopotamia. Era gracioso conocer personalmente a los demonios que los estudiantes aprendían a invocar en sus libros sin haberlos visto jamás. De cualquier manera Ambrose había organizado un temario bastante completo y para cuando finalizó la primer clase de Historia, sintió que aún le faltaba tiempo. Porque después de todo, lo escrito y lo sucedido realmente distaban bastante.

Las preguntas de los estudiantes fueron cuantiosas. Ninguno preguntó nada fuera de lugar... por ahora. Lo veía en sus caras. Sabían que había mucha información valiosa que podían sonsacar a la madre de demonios y el infierno. Pero por el momento ninguno se animó a nada. Quizás era el recuerdo de la noche de luna penumbral. Eso no había salido bien.

En el receso fue directo a la oficina de Zelda, y no la encontró. La buscó por los pasillos y entonces la encontró en la biblioteca. Ayudando a un grupo de seis alumnos a estudiar runas antiguas. Intuía un nivel más bajo que el grupo anterior. Y que eran más jóvenes. Sobretodo por el modo en que se quedaron boquiabiertos observando a Lilith de Aradia cruzada de brazos en el portal de la biblioteca.

Zelda se giró, y se encontró con la mirada de fingida inocencia de la reina del infierno. La pelirroja torció la boca hacia abajo, cruzándose de brazos con el tomo que tenía en la mano contra su pecho. 

-¿Se le perdió algo? - ah, así que Zelda iba a utilizar un lenguaje formal de "usted" de acuerdo. Lilith se llevó las manos a la cintura, los brazos en jarra.

-¿Almuerza conmigo, Directora? - preguntó con descaro. Los alumnos reprimieron una sonrisa e incluso una risa, otros simplemente miraron hacia otro lado abochornados con la escena.

-Creo que paso esta vez, tengo un grupo de estudio - respondió Zelda a secas y volvió a girarse para continuar con la lección.

Lilith rodó los ojos. Un grupo de estudio sobre un método de adivinación, por favor, Lilith podía adivinar el futuro de cualquiera de esos críos con solo mirarles la cara, ninguno parecía demasiado especial. 

O quizás era la molestia de tener que deambular por allí hasta la siguiente clase, que sería en media hora.

Entonces sucedió algo muy extraño. Cuando Lilith se decidía entre hacer un comentario de los suyos o retirarse a causar estragos en algún otro sitio, un alumno entró en la biblioteca. Lo reconoció del grupo superior que había estado enseñando antes.

Fue mágico, Lilith debió admitir. La sincronía. Como un plan muy bien orquestado.

Una de las chicas que Zelda estaba enseñando se puso de pie. Era menuda y pecosa, de cabello negro lacio y piel tostada. Justo cuando iba a buscar un libro, el chico tropezó cerca de ella. 

Zelda siguió el trayecto. La chica había sido rescatada junto con otros tres de su edad, del campamento de los paganos. 

Decidieron unirse al culto de Hécate, al no conocer otro hogar, ni ninguna otra religión. Ni familia. Y el chico era huérfano, sus padres envenenados por Blackwood. 

Las manos se tocaron y un golpecito de viento sacudió papeles y carpetas. Zelda se sostuvo de la mesa, sintiéndose mareada. No podía estar pasando esto otra vez ¿era el año de las Conexiones? Era extraño. 

Nunca había visto una conexión tan de cerca, recordaba haber presenciado un puñado de ellas a lo largo de los años. Pero ahora que le había sucedido a ella, se impresionó en verlo en otras personas. Se preguntó cómo se habían visto... desde afuera, aquel día. 

Y entonces ambos jóvenes se observaron impresionados, casi sin entender. Y la joven, Desiree, si mal no recordaba, se echaba a llorar copiosamente. Y a temblar y a caerse como Zelda se había caído.

Los estudiantes se pusieron de pie, sobretodo el grupo que había venido a la Academia con ella, que parecían dispuestos a saltar a ver qué había pasado con su hermana. Zelda levantó un brazo, como había hecho Hilda solo que no lo había visto por desmayarse, y detuvo a los jóvenes.

-Afuera... - dirigió Zelda.

-¡No! ¡Es nuestra amiga! - uno de los chicos se reveló ante Zelda, uno de los niños paganos.

-Podrán verla luego - intervino Lilith - No se acerquen o causarán daño - La reina del infierno se impuso.

Excepto por los otros cuatro acompañantes. Zelda intentó hablarles, siendo esta vez la razonable pero Lilith veía como se resistían, especialmente el muchacho. Y entendió de golpe el problema. Seguramente él gustaba de la cría. Hombres. Lilith rodó los ojos e intervino en seco, cuando Zelda comenzaba a perder la paciencia y terminó por cerrar un puño y hacerles callar de nuevo.

-Su amiga puede desmayarse de la impresión si se acercan a ella - dijo Lilith caminando y posicionando se justo a un lado de Zelda que volteó a verla con las cejas en alto. - Esperen en el pasillo y les avisaremos cuando puedan entrar... - Lilith movió el índice como si estuviera revolviendo un té imaginario y los críos se dieron la media vuelta en redondo. Y salieron de allí enfadados. 

El joven del problema se quedó fuera del pasillo, Lilith notó su presencia.

-No hacía falta lanzarlos fuera - amonestó Zelda.

-Estaba ayudando - rodó los ojos Lilith.

Ambas se giraron para ver a la pareja recién conectada. 

Estaban sentados en el suelo. Ella sostenía la mano del jovencito, llorando mucho, y él parecía en shock, observándola como si no fuera humana o algo así. 

Lilith se sintió identificada con el crío. Vienes haciendo tu vida genial y en la cima del mundo y... bum. Explosión. 

-¿Debemos hacer algo por ellos? - preguntó Zelda de la nada, cruzándose de brazos con preocupación. Si para un adulto era difícil, dos estudiantes aún sin mucho mundo... podía ser muy traumático

-¿Darles nuestras más sinceras condolencias?- sugirió Lilith, apoyándose en su bastón para sentarse en uno de los bancos de la biblioteca. 

Zelda se rió por lo bajo, sentándose también.

-No creo que deban estar con el resto de estudiantes por hoy... - razonó Lilith, apoyando la barbilla sobre las manos mientras veía a prudente distancia a los jóvenes observarse y hablarse en susurros, sin soltarse un solo momento. 

Parecía que veían una película, pero dentro de la misma.

-¿Y si les alojamos en la casa por estos días? - Zelda sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar. Sabía que en la biblioteca estaba prohibido, pero era la Directora, después de todo. 

-Bueno, es una buena idea. -aceptó- Aunque no me hace gracia lidiar con ellos - dijo rodando los ojos. 

-Me preocupa que su grupo la rechace por esto - dijo Zelda de pronto. 

Si bien habían cerrado la puerta de la biblioteca, del otro lado todos los estudiantes estarían hablando de esto.

-¿Sus amigos salvajes, dices? -preguntó Lilith al recordar a los críos que habían estado a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos. Y el jovencito que no se había querido ir.

-Lilith, no son... bueno, les sacamos del campamento pagano, es cierto - tuvo que admitir un poco la Sacerdotisa. Aunque no se hubiera referido a los estudiantes como "salvajes" en público. - son muy unidos así que esto será un gran impacto.

-¿Crees que el pequeño niño alfa que está a la puerta cause problemas? Parecía conflictuado - preguntó Lilith mientras veía como los recién Conectados seguían hablando de en susurros que sólo ellos entendían. 

Se apreciaba que la chica no entendía palabra sobre la magia antigua y el hechicero era el que se lo contaba con mucha paciencia. 

-Creo que eran novios - explicó Zelda. -Siempre están juntos, en clases y demás. - dió una calada a su cigarrillo, soltando el humo a un lado -estoy segura que intentará intervenir, como es de esperar de un hombre adolescente - Zelda rodó los ojos. Veía mucho drama adolescente en el futuro.

-Será un duro golpe para el mocoso... - Murmuró Lilith. 

Desde allí podía ver al hechicero juntando las manos de la bruja y asegurarle que todo estaría bien. 

Qué ilusos. Y qué diferente, ellas habían asumido todo lo contrario aquel primer choque de manos, que todo estaría mal.

Zelda, por su parte, pensó en Marie. Y en esos dos sentimientos muy diferentes que habitaban su corazón. Y supo que jamás podría volver al mismo trato que tenía antes con la bruja Voodoo. 

Le guardaba cariño, pero para nada se sentía igual a antes de la conexión con Lilith. 

Sintió nostalgia de pronto y observó a la reina de demonios sentada junto a ella. 

Justo cuando Lilith posaba un beso sobre su sien, como adivinando sus pensamientos. 

Zelda cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro. 

Sí, era duro. Cambiar de emociones, planes y futuro, lidiar con sus propias inseguridades, demonios y fantasmas del pasado, de la noche a la mañana. Lilith debía saberlo también, cuán difícil era. Quiso decir algo más pero solo se quedó quieta, aceptando sentir la boca de la morena en su sien.

Lentamente, estiró una de sus manos y la apoyó en la rodilla de la reina. Lilith no tardó en entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. 

Por unos segundos la biblioteca estuvo en silencio. Sólo se oían los murmullos de los estudiantes. Ellas estaban en silencio, también. No había nada que decir cuando sus manos juntas comunicaban suficiente. Fue la reina quien rompió el silencio. 

-Si quieres ir a hablar con tus estudiantes, me encargaré de llevar a esos dos a la casa - murmuró Lilith.

-Puedo llamar a Hilda si necesitas ayuda - Zelda apagó el cigarrillo en la suela de su zapato y arrojó la colilla a un lado. 

-Estaré bien, los dejaré en la casa y regresaré... -dijo Lilith. Después de enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro ¿qué le harían unos chiquillos? -¿Necesitarás tú a Hilda para lidiar con los salvajes? 

-No seas ridícula - rodó los ojos Zelda. Con esfuerzo, se puso de pie para salir de allí y ponerse a organizar la situación.

Lilith se acercó a dos metros. Recordó a Hilda hablándole y sintiendo que lo hacía desde la distancia, su cabeza anonadada. Así que supuso que esto no sería tan diferente.

-¿Pueden escucharme un momento? - dijo Lilith y justo en ese momento atajó un hechizo lanzado hacia ella agresivamente. 

Cómo no, la salvaje. Lilith apoyó fuerte el bastón en el suelo para no caer redonda. Se iba a necesitar muchísimo más que una mocosa para hacerla perder el equilibrio. 

-Demonio... - dijo ella, usando su cuerpo para proteger al hechicero. 

El cual, más racional, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Lo siento, Lilith. Está bien Desiree, no nos hará daño - intentó calmar a la joven, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Así es... - intentó controlar su temperamento, apretando los dientes. No mucha gente vivía después de lanzarle un hechizo a la cara - La Directora me pidió que los lleve a un sitio más tranquilo. A su casa. - simplificó - Pronto la biblioteca se llenará de gente.

-No quiero - dijo la chica - Mis amigos van a preocuparse... yo... No sé qué hacer - lloró, sosteniendo la mano del hechicero tras ella.

-Zelda les informará ahora mismo y podrán visitarte apenas te sientas mejor - recitó Lilith en un tono monocorde. -¿Listos para el traslado? - dió un paso hacia ellos, sin darles demasiado tiempo a pensar.

______

Zelda terminaba de hablar con los estudiantes y fue prudente en reunir al grupo de amigos de Desiree en su despacho. Los sentó a contarles lo que había pasado en el tono más crudo y honesto posible. Desiree había hecho una conexión especial con el joven hechicero Devon. 

Les preguntó si en su culto les habían enseñado ese tipo de magia y le dijeron que sí solo que por el nombre de "almas gemelas". Pero que hasta el momento creían que eran puras historias para niños jamás creyeron que era cierto. Cómo muchas otras cosas que habían aprendido en la Academia. 

El más reticente era el jovencito "alfa" como había dicho Lilith sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Su nombre era Byron. 

-¿Cuando podremos verla? Es necesario que se la lleven como si estuviera enferma, me parece una locura - insistió molesto.

-Las primeras horas de conexión son muy confusas y la magia aún se encuentra inestable por eso pedimos un poco de paciencia. - y Añadió - jamás iríamos contra los deseos de la señorita Desiree, si ella rechaza el vínculo o quiere regresar a la Academia, la respetaremos - zanjó la Directora, siendo todo lo paciente que podía teniendo en cuenta que no había podido almorzar nada. 

Y estaba ansiosa por saber cómo le había ido a Lilith en la casa.

-¿Y eso sucede? - replicó el joven su rostro esperanzado.

-¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó Zelda pero adivinando hacia dónde se dirigía su pregunta. 

-¿Puede decidir no aceptar a su alma gemela...? Si ella quisiera. - si bien los amigos del joven ya lo miraban con lastima, Byron parecía decidido. 

Zelda recordó con incomodidad el fuerte momento en que casi cortaba con su propio vínculo. Pero luego, consideró sus razones y sus motivos. Y la imagen de la falsa Lilith entrando en la cueva e intentando cortar ella misma la Conexión. Zelda tragó saliva y observó con seriedad al joven.

-Puede decidir, cuando su mente se aclare - dijo Zelda - pero lo más probable es que decida ser... feliz, con su conexión - dijo la palabra con dificultad, el concepto de felicidad le era algo completamente irreal y utópico. 

Y como adivinando su incomodidad, el mocoso decidió por ahí.

-¿Y usted lo es, con la reina del infierno? - preguntó el chico haciendo una mueca. 

Zelda recordó el día que había soltado una bofetada a Ágata por haber puesto esa misma cara irritante. Y no le gustó el tono. Entendía que estaba enfadado, pero ella seguía siendo la Directora. 

-Su nombre es Lilith, y mi vida personal no está en discusión aquí - se puso de pie, con un tono y cara que indicaba que ya había cerrado la conversación.

-Muchas gracias Directora - dijo una de las chicas que acompañaban al joven. 

Tras despedirse, los estudiantes se fueron tras Byron. Y Zelda quedó pensativa unos momentos en la oficina ¿Su reacción a los primeros días de la conexión hubieran sido diferentes con Marie allí? 

Quizás solo hubiese sido doloroso e incómodo. Sobretodo porque la posesividad de Lilith había estado al cien por cien sin ningún tipo de filtro. 

Si hubiese estado Marie en la cueva ¿hubiera procedido? Zelda cerró los ojos un segundo, cuánto más lo pensaba peor era. Estaba segura de que sus sentimientos por la bruja Voodoo ya no eran los mismos, solo que su cabeza decidía repetirle las mismas preguntas hasta el cansancio. 

Decidió ponerse en actividad para detener esas ideas un momento y se acercó al espejo de mano que tenía guardado en un cajón.

-¿Hilda? - llamó después de un rato de hacer el ritual para llamar al espejo de su hermana.

-Zelda hola - saludó su hermana apenas apareció en el reflejo -¿Puedes creer, dos conexiones este año? Hécate nos ha bendecido - en otro tiempo habrían agradecido al Señor Oscuro. Pero la historia de Hécate tenía más sentido respecto a su magia y demás. 

-No lo llamaría bendición - dijo Zelda entre dientes ¿qué no tenía ni un poco de tacto? Cada día estaba más tonta, esa Hilda. 

-Sí lo es, Ze y además tan jóvenes - Hilda se secó una lágrima - Los dejé en la sala, aún están hablando en el sofá. Son tan tiernos - parecía que hablaba de cachorros y no de dos jóvenes adolescentes.

-¡Hilda! Concéntrate, no es una de tus novelas y presta atención - amonestó Zelda - Desiree desconoce los detalles de la conexión y no creo que el joven Devon sepa en demasiado detalle. Deberás estar ahí para responder sus dudas - echó un vistazo al reloj - aún me quedan dos horas aquí antes de ir a casa ¿Crees que lo puedas tener todo controlado?

-Sí, Zelda, no hay problema - respondió en un tono más apagado a causa de la regañina de su hermana. 

-Bien. Hilda, recuerda que son jóvenes y pueden ser muy inestables. Avisa a Ambrose y a Sabrina que no creen problemas - aunque no sabía cuál de los dos primos sería más propenso a meter la pata. 

Entre Ambrose y sus comentarios adrede y Sabrina con su boca de oro, siempre diciendo lo más importuno. 

-Si, Zelda - respondió reprimiendo un suspiro de exasperación - Por cierto, Lilith no puede regresar a la Academia - apuró la explicación ante la mirada atónita de Zelda - Cuando llegaron al portal, Lilith soltó el bastón. Devon se lo alcanzó y Desiree tuvo... una pequeñita mala reacción. 

-¿La hirió? - Zelda no podía verse en el espejo en ese momento, pero su cara debió alarmar a su hermana que contestó aún más rápido. 

-No, no pero al bloquear el hechizo rebotó junto a su pierna ya sabes... la mala - Hilda aún vio asesinato puro en los ojos verdes de Zelda porque reiteró:- Lilith está bien, Zelda. Está muy bien, ahora mismo le pasé de mis pociones y hierbas las más fuertes, estará lista en un santiamén. 

-Hilda, sella la sala para que no puedan lanzar un solo hechizo mientras vivan bajo mi techo - dijo lívida, en un tono bajo y amenazador, como si la adolescente estuviera frente a ella en ese momento de desborde -Y lo mismo con sus habitaciones. ¡Separadas! No me interesa que quieran dormir en la misma habitación. Van a aprender a controlar su magia vínculo o no - finalizó terminante. 

Sentía que le temblaban las manos, así que las cruzó sobre el abdomen.

-Sí, si claro Zelda. Esto... Bueno me pondré a eso ahora mismo. Adiós - saludó rápidamente Hilda. 

Probablemente sellara toda la casa para impedir que la magia de esos dos adolescentes se saliera de control.

Zelda dió clases con mal humor, les llenó de deberes y empleó el siguiente receso para llamar al grupo avanzado y también llenar sus carpetas de instrucciones y estudios que encontró en las hojas de Ambrose. 

Todo con tal severidad que nadie se atrevió a quejarse. Cuando terminaron las clases, se dirigió a su coche y lo aceleró. 

Atrás quedaron las dudas, los pensamientos obsesivos e incluso su ocasional recuerdo de Mambo Marie. La inquietud que sentía en el pecho reemplazó todo lo demás. Todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba todo muy quieto ¿Qué creen que Zelda le haga a la cría? X'D Lo siento es que ya no sabía que hacer para que Zelda se avispe un poco.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semanas. Semanas sin la boca de Zelda Spellman.
> 
> En. Qué. Demonios. Estaba. Pensando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les va lo bueno. Ustedes qué andaban con sed xD

Lilith estaba en la cocina de los Spellman. Sentada en una silla y su pierna herida descansaba en la otra, con una toalla haciendo de soporte debajo. 

Odiando al demonio que se había atrevido a dejarla en aquel estado vulnerable después de la guerra en el infierno. No lo había querido admitir a Zelda, pero ciertamente si la estocada hubiese sido más arriba estaría en problemas en esos momentos. 

Estaba segura que de ser un demonio al cien por cien como lo eran sus primeras sombras, hubiera muerto de una purificación. 

Y ahora estaba aquí, sentada porque una mocosa no había sabido controlar sus impulsos. Y luego Zelda no quería que les llamase salvajes.

La herida estaba abierta, pulsante e hinchada. Gruesas gotas de sangre habían manchado la toalla debajo y Hilda había tenido que aplicar fuertes hierbas medicinales que habían lanzado vapores de todos los colores al punto de que fue necesario abrir una ventana para oxigenar el ambiente. 

Lilith había experimentado dolores peores, internos, externos, torturas, pero las heridas benditas simplemente se sentían diferentes, era un escozor insoportable. Quemaba. 

-Debí suponer que las hierbas de aquí funcionarían mejor que las del infierno - dijo Lilith cuando vio a Hilda regresar con unos frascos de pociones y una toalla limpia para reemplazar la ensangrentada.

-Bueno para una herida bendita funciona mejor la magia de las brujas, es más neutral - explicó Hilda ayudando a Lilith a levantar un poco la pierna herida para cambiar los vendajes.

-¿Qué dijo tu hermana? - preguntó. 

Obviamente con practicada indiferencia, destapando una de las pociones de Hilda y bebiéndola de un solo golpe. Haciendo una mueca por el fuerte sabor a remedio. Hilda le alcanzó un vaso con limonada para quitarse el sabor de la boca. 

-Gracias. - concedió la reina. 

-Volverá en la tarde, estaba disgustada cuando le dije que no regresarías - explicó Hilda, acercando un banco para sentarse junto a la herida. -Esto ya está para que lo cubramos - dijo la bruja.

-De acuerdo - aceptó Lilith asiendose de ambos lados de su asiento, apretando los dedos con ansiedad contenida. -Y estoy segura que está molesta porque dejé un turno sin suplente - forzó una sonrisa de lado.

-Oh, no, no. Estaba muy enojada de que hayas resultado herida. - sonrió Hilda, poniéndose de pie para buscar el emplaste con el que vendarían la herida. 

No notó la cara de sorpresa de la reina hasta que regresó.

En las manos de Hilda habían dos enormes hojas de planta hervidas y aceitadas con esencias curativas. Las trajo sobre un plato para no derramar aceite sobre el suelo ya que estaban embebidas en él. Lo posó en su regazo cuando volvió a sentarse en la silla.

-¿En verdad estaba enojada por eso? ¿Conmigo? Es decir, porque no bloquee el ataque... - lo último que quería era tener una discusión con la Sacerdotisa por eso. 

-No, no, no entiendes - Hilda rió por lo bajo, viendo la pura confusión de la reina del infierno. Tan lista para unas cosas y tan despistada para otras -¿Con quién estarías enojada de estar en su lugar? - dejó el razonamiento en la mesa, para que Lilith lo procesara. -Ahora, toma aire, puedes morder esto si quieres - Hilda pasó un trapo de cocina a Lilith, que lo sostuvo entre los dedos mientras pensaba, confusa.

¿En su lugar? Se imaginó la situación al revés. Con quién estaría enojada si se enteraba de que Zelda había sido herida por una insípida criatura. Y lo entendió de pronto. Claro, con la criatura. Jamás dirigiría su enfado a Zelda. Pero ¿realmente se había preocupado? Justo cuando iba a hacer otra pregunta, Hilda posaba la enorme hoja sobre su rodilla.

-¡Mhph! -se llevó el trapo a la boca y lo mordió. 

Lilith cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Había soportado torturas antes, y mil heridas y maldiciones por lo que estaba bastante curtida con los tratamientos. 

Frunció el ceño y no produjo sonido alguno salvo su respiración profunda. Impresionado a Hilda, que había visto gente desmayarse por menos dolor que ese. La bruja sintió un escalofrío al ver el aguante de Lilith ¿cuánto dolor físico había aguantado en la vida? No quería saberlo.

-Me pidió que sellara la casa para que los jóvenes no pudieran utilizar la magia ¿puedes creerlo? - hizo conversación, poniendo la segunda hoja en la rodilla. 

El aceite resbaló sobre la piel de la reina, arrastrando la sangre coagulada pegada a los bordes de la herida y cayendo en la toalla de abajo. 

Hilda vendó muy rápido, acostumbrada al trabajo. Lilith no habló, aún cabizbaja. 

Tardó unos momentos, aún cuando Hilda ya había terminado de erguirse, en soltar el trapo que tenía entre los dientes. Cuando lo hizo, tenía los ojos vidriosos del dolor pero no lloraba. 

-Sí esto no hace efecto, voy a matarte Hilda - fueron sus palabras murmuradas al soltar el aire, regulando su respiración.

-Es de las hierbas más fuertes que tengo en el invernadero. Estoy segura que estarás bien cuando el calmante de la poción haga efecto - rió nerviosa, puesto que la amenaza de Lilith no había sonado muy en broma.

-¿Los mocosos aún siguen en la sala? - preguntó Lilith, estirando el brazo para servirse limonada. El sabor ácido la calmaba. Y de a poco la anestesia de la poción relajó su postura en la silla.

-Sí, están en el sofá, hablando. Desiree luce más tranquila - intentó justificar la bruja. 

Aunque en realidad la había visto con la misma actitud con la que había entrado arrastrada por el mago pidiendo ayuda para Lilith que parecía que iba a conjurar todo el fuego del infierno por el dolor del golpe.

Esa fue la imagen que Zelda se encontró al atravesar la puerta de entrada. 

El olor a hierbas y aceites esenciales le llegó enseguida de la cocina y se contuvo de entrar como una desesperada. 

Más bien, Zelda tomó aire y entró por la puerta al lugar donde Hilda ya había limpiado todo y solamente estaban ella y Lilith tomando un pequeño té. 

La reina del infierno tenía su pierna con el pantalón arremangado y un vendaje grueso rodeando su rodilla. 

-Zelda - reconoció Lilith al mirar hacia la puerta, e instintivamente estiró una mano con la palma hacia arriba en su dirección.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos y en modo automático, Zelda ya estaba allí, atrapando la mano ofrecida. 

Y entonces Lilith lo vio de primera mano en los ojos verdosos de la Sacerdotisa, que escaneó su cara y luego echó un vistazo rápido a la rodilla: estaba afectada.

-¿Te duele? - la voz de Zelda no sonó preocupada, de hecho su tono fue muy bajo, produciendo un escalofrío en ella y en Hilda que se puso de pie despacio para ir a poner la tetera para servir una taza a su hermana.

-No, estoy bien, prácticamente ni lo sien... - contuvo el aliento cuando Hilda dió un mínimo golpecito a la silla donde descansaba su pierna, un tirón que tuvo el mismo efecto que si le hubieran apuñalado una costilla. 

El ligero apretón en la mano de Zelda y la sonrisa tirante de la reina la delataron. 

\- Ni lo siento - repitió, parpadeando. 

-Siéntate Zelda, te prepararé... ¡Ze! - Hilda salió tras su hermana que se giraba resuelta a la salida de la cocina.

-¡Espera...! - Lilith exclamó cuando vio a la pelirroja irse. 

Pero en su estado no se podía levantar para ir tras ella. Se llevó una mano a la frente. De repente sintió calor en las mejillas al pensar en la preocupación e ira fría de la Sacerdotisa en relación a ella. 

Era más de lo que había esperado de su parte. Era algo embarazoso haber errado de esa manera así que ni siquiera intentó asomarse a la sala donde seguramente Zelda iba a regañar al par de críos.

Si sólo la gente supiera que Zelda no era únicamente estricta. Era también impulsiva, sobretodo cuando la provocaban o se sentía abiertamente atacada. Hilda salió tras ella adivinando mucho más que Lilith.

-Señorita Desiree, joven Devon -se anunció Zelda en la sala. Los jóvenes estaban leyendo del libro de la abuela Eunice. Cómo lo esperaba, Desiree se puso de pie primero, en actitud defensiva.

-¿Por qué no puedo hacer magia? -exigió saber la joven. Devon la sostuvo de la muñeca poniéndose de pie junto a ella. 

-No te alteres todo estará bien - dijo el chico. Al parecer, Devon era lo único que impedía que la joven se comportara.

-Mañana, cuando estén más estables, y demuestren que no van a herir a nadie, quitaremos los sellos - dijo Zelda, clavando la mirada en la jovencita.

-No voy a dormir aquí sin poderes, con ese demonio en la cocina - señaló hacia la salida de la sala, en referencia a Lilith.

-No es un demonio, es Lilith y es una bruja igual que... -pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la chica tenía su propia opinión. Devon palideció.

-Es del infierno, conocemos las historias. No vine aquí para unirme a un culto satanista - se defendió -¿Cómo iba a saber que no planeaba lastimar a Devon? 

-Porque si quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho. - Zelda calló a la chica cerrando su puño en el aire cuando intentó hablar. Lo que le faltaba, no lo aceptaba de Sabrina o de Hilda muchísimo menos de un estudiante -Te abrí las puertas de nuestro hogar, te dí un lugar donde dormir, y alimento y educación - siseó - lo mínimo que espero es respeto - abrió la mano, y la chica aprovechó para hablar.

-Pero me prohíbe defenderme al quitarme mis poderes, Directora - Añadió con voz más pausada, aún sin sentarse.

-Si quieres regresar a la Academia, o practicar magia en el bosque o si quieres irte de Greendale, es tu decisión - dijo Zelda dando un paso hacia ella, haciendo que Devon se pusiera de pie también, nervioso. Sabía que los jóvenes estaban confusos y desorientados pero ya había tenido suficiente -No en mi casa. Y no contra quienes vivimos aquí - finalizó, señalando a Desiree con el índice como delineando un límite. 

-¿Acaso el demonio teme que le haga más daño? - se quejó -¿Tanto problema porque una adolescente maneje magia? - se rió sin ganas, la chica claramente desdeñando a Zelda.

-Jovencita, solo queremos ayudarte - dijo Hilda, sosteniendo el brazo de su hermana. Tratando de calmar las aguas - ¿Por qué no nos calmamos y nos relajamos un poco? Mañana será otro día y tendrán la mente más clara - sonrió forzadamente intentando conciliar aquella escena.

-Lo único que tengo claro, es que si ese demonio se nos acerca no dudaré en defen... 

No lo terminó de decir que Zelda explotó. Hilda lanzó una exclamación de asombro. En un momento la chica alzaba la barbilla desafiante y al siguiente era lanzada hacia el sofá, inmóvil de pies y manos. Zelda hacía la magia del amarre con un puño cerrado. Antes de que Devon pudiera hacer algo, Zelda utilizó su otra mano para detenerlo y ponerlo de rodillas.

-¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Déjalo! - gritó Desiree profundamente afectada al ver al chico sin habla y en rodillas.

-¿Lo sientes? - alzó la voz Zelda, fijando la mirada en Desiree. 

-No le hagas nada ¡Déjalo! - se desesperó la chica.

-¡Zelda! Ya está bien...

-No, Hilda - dijo y su hermana terminó dando un paso hacia atrás sorprendida del poder de su hermana. Porque sus pies quedaron pegados en el suelo al instante ¡Por Hécate! - ¿Lo entiendes? Ese miedo... ¿Ese terror...? - los ojos de la pelirroja estaban vidriosos de la ira - Espero que entiendas lo que me sucedió cuando Hilda dijo lo que hiciste, Desiree - siseó.

-¡Suéltalo! - se debatió la joven, enojada al mil por mil también.

-Lo haré y cuando lo haga ambos subirán a su habitación y si desean irse, allí está la puerta. No los detendré - dio tres pasos hacia la niña - Pero recuerda las consecuencias si vuelves siquiera a intentarlo... - las últimas palabras fueron dichas con la misma firmeza con la que hablaba a Ambrose cuando enterraba a Hilda en el jardín y le pedían explicación. 

Soltó a Devon primero y luego a la joven que saltó rápidamente del sofá hacia él, para ver que estuviera bien. 

Ciento cincuenta años atrás, Zelda no hubiera dudado en romperle una pierna a Devon al más puro estilo medieval y aplicando el ojo por ojo como filosofía de vida. 

Ahora lanzaba advertencias porque sabía que luego de esto se arrepentiría enormemente de haber perdido la compostura.

Devon buscó la mano de Desiree y se la llevó arriba. Zelda los vio irse con una mirada de fuego puro. Cuando los perdió de vista, se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, llevándose las manos a la cara y echándose el cabello hacia atrás. Buscó su cigarrillo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y lanzó una mirada a Hilda mientras lo encendía. La pelirroja deshizo el hechizo pega-pies que había mantenido a Hilda quieta un momento. 

-Zelda... son sólo niños - le dijo con un poco de exasperación en su tono de voz. Se sentó en el sofá también y apoyó una mano en el brazo de su hermana - Mañana se sentirán mejor, además, no puedes culpar a Desiree por lo que piensa. Toda su vida le enseñaron a despreciar al Señor Oscuro, al falso dios y todo lo relacionado - razonó Hilda.

-Si es que no se largan esta misma noche - dijo Zelda soltando el humo de su cigarrillo, mirando fijamente la mesada. -Les traje para protegerlos y al final fue un desastre - Murmuró negando con la cabeza y torciendo la comisura de la boca hacia abajo.

-Fue una buena idea, estarán más controlados aquí - sosegó Hilda - pero así como Desiree perdió el control, tú también lo exageraste un poco, Zelda - admitió arrugando un poco la nariz sin saber cómo su hermana reaccionaría a la verdad.

-Que agradezca que no le arranqué la lengua ¿oíste cómo me habló?

Zelda era tozuda y bastante ciega a la realidad, admitió Hilda, y tampoco es que la hermana menor iría a contradecirla de lleno. Eso era más trabajo de Sabrina o de Ambrose cuando se ponían a ello. 

-Se le fue un poco la mano ¿no es así? - Hilda siguió la corriente por el momento.

-Sus compañeros son más amables, excepto el chiquillo que era su novio, debiste oírlo - dió otra calada al cigarrillo mientras se quejaba libremente - Toleraré sus estúpidos dramas pero no la falta de respeto. - observó a Hilda que asentía como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No, claro que las faltas de respeto son eh... una falta de respeto - Hilda se puso de pie -¿Me ayudas a llevar a Lilith a la habitación? Creo que deberemos dejarla en la planta baja esta noche. Para más comodidad - dijo la bruja.

-¿Es muy grave? - preguntó directamente la Sacerdotisa, mirando a su hermana, consternada.

-Su pierna ya venía mal del infierno. Con el tratamiento adecuado estará mejor. La bendición no ingresó en el resto de su cuerpo de otro modo estaría mucho más débil. Quizás hasta dejándole secuelas... - hizo una pausa - Ze... - Hilda no sabía cómo hacer la preguntar se retorció las manos sobre su delantal un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué Hilda, por todos los cielos? - increpó la Sacerdotisa.

-Por un momento pensé en que "eso tan grave" que dijiste que le habías hecho... - dudó, insegura de si continuar la conclusión a la que habían llegado con Lance el día anterior.

-¿Qué? Jamás le haría algo así - dijo rápidamente después de una breve pausa confusa. Incluso sintiéndose insultada por la idea.

-Lo sé, quiero decir, cuando vi la herida lo supe. No harías algo así - Añadió rápidamente -Pero entonces... ¿qué fue?

-Eso no importa ahora - exclamó rápidamente la Sacerdotisa. 

Se puso de pie y casi ni dió tiempo a Hilda de seguirla. No quería hablar de eso. Quizás nunca.

Nunca.

Llegaron a la cocina dónde Lilith estaba tamborileando los dedos en la mesa. No fue rápida en preguntar qué había pasado. No quería sonar desesperada, así que aguantó en estoico silencio y desinterés mientras Hilda le explicaba que la llevarían a su habitación porque estaba más cerca (Lilith tragó saliva al oír el término "su" habitación, después de todo parecía como si en verdad aquel fuera su lugar desde siempre. Raro).

Para entonces la poción sedante hizo efecto y casi no sintió dolor al levantarse de la silla con Zelda pasando el brazo por su cintura. Era horrible tener que recibir ayuda. Lo odiaba. Y bajó la vista todo el trayecto hacia la habitación. La incomodidad era demasiada. Agradeció poder caminar sin problemas hasta la cama (su cama, sonaba que le perteneciera) y se recostó allí con las piernas sobre el colchón. 

-Mantenla levantada unas horas - dijo Hilda - creo que para la cena ya podrás usar tu bastón de nuevo - sonrió la Spellman "inofensiva" de la familia. 

-Gracias... - dijo en voz baja la monarca, completamente avergonzada de tener que ser atendida de esta manera, desviando la mirada hacia las manos en su regazo. 

Aún le dolía en el orgullo haberse lastimado tan estúpidamente. 

-No es nada, para eso estamos las cuñadas - sonrió Hilda.

-Vete - ladró Zelda lanzando la mirada más amenazante que tenía. Pero Hilda ya estaba prácticamente saliendo por la puerta.

Lo que dejaba a dos incómodas brujas en silencio. Zelda avergonzada por la reacción que tuvo con la cría y Lilith porque simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a que se preocuparan por ella tan personalmente. 

Lo más leal que había conocido eran sus demonios, pero de ahí al afecto sincero había un buen trecho. Esta vez fue Zelda quien debió romper con el silencio.

-¿Oíste los gritos? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Moviendo una mano hacia su collar, ansiosa. 

-Creo que los escuchó Sabrina desde el campo de animadoras - murmuró Lilith también mirando hacia al colchón. 

-Quizás fui muy dura... - murmuró Zelda para sí misma, cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose una idiota.

-Cuéntame... - pidió Lilith después de un momento, haciendo un ademán con la barbilla para señalar el lado vacío de la cama.

Zelda dudó un momento. No es que quería hablar de ello. En realidad no tenía por qué hablar de nada. Alzó la mirada hacia Lilith y notó que ella también lucía esquiva. Probablemente estaba odiando cada segundo que pasaba sin poder moverse. Zelda resopló, después de todo iba a ser que ambas eran igual de idiotas. 

Caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentó en la misma posición que la reina, con las piernas arriba y la espalda contra los almohadones en el respaldo.

-Amenacé con hacerle lo mismo a Devon... - admitió, cruzándose de brazos. No iba a disculparse por su arranque, jamás lo haría, pero debía admitir que se había pasado tres pueblos. Sobretodo porque el chico se había asustado sin necesidad. 

-Por el infierno... - susurró Lilith pero no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. 

Cuando miró a Zelda la notó esquiva, probablemente algo avergonzada. Lilith sintió una estúpida calidez en el pecho al recordar la cara de preocupación de la Sacerdotisa y su posterior semblante asesino. Comenzaba a entender que lo normal para los demás jamás lo sería para ellas. 

-No, la culpa fue mía - dijo Lilith, pausada - Debí hablar mejor con ellos en lugar de apresurarme a traerlos. - si Zelda podía admitir que había exagerado, quizás Lilith podía admitir que había sido negligente.

-Aún así, no me comporté como Directora - negó con la cabeza, desde allí podía observar la pierna vendada de Lilith. No le había gustado verla con dolor. Pero tampoco se sentía orgullosa de haber asustado a un par de críos.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, no me pareció mala estrategia amenazar a Devon con romperle la rodilla - dijo Lilith, tocando con la punta del índice el hombro de Zelda para llamar su atención - Creo que fue muy romántico, Zelda. - sonrió la reina del infierno, poniendo su granito de arena para sacar a Zelda de su actitud sombría.

-¡Qué tonterías dices! - exclamó la pelirroja de golpe, sus mejillas enrojeciendo, mirando a Lilith como si hubiera perdido la cabeza -Es... estás... la poción debe estar derritiéndote las neuronas - trastabilló con las palabras, nerviosa de pronto. Maldita Lilith y sus estúpidas palabras. 

-Se siente agradable saber que vendrás a mi rescate para defenderme de las brujas adolescentes - continuó, atrapando las manos de Zelda antes de que se le escapara o la empujara de la cama de una patada, que lo veía en sus ojos.

-Debí dejarte tirada en la cocina durmiendo con Salem - se enfadó la pelirroja sintiendo que le estaba tomando el pelo. 

Desconocía todavía la mala costumbre de Lilith de decir la verdad camuflada de provocación. Sus dedos entrelazados con los de Lilith, apretaban con fuerza como lo habían hecho aquella mañana, hasta tener los nudillos blancos.

-¿Le dijiste que soy de tu propiedad y que no puede tocarme un pelo? - preguntó Lilith acercando el rostro a Zelda y apoyando la frente en su hombro, escondiendo la sonrisa que iba a hacer que la patearan de la cama.

-¡No me pidas nunca más que te cuente algo si vas a actuar igual que un crío! - fue la contundente respuesta de Zelda, que para ese entonces le iba a dar fiebre. 

Aún no sabía por qué no simplemente la empujaba a un lado y se iba por la puerta. Odiaba que le tomaran el pelo. Sobretodo con algo que la había dejado expuesta sin querer.

-No es por burlarme de tí es que... - Lilith apartó el rostro lo justo para mirar a Zelda a la cara, los ojos de la pelirroja se veían brillantes y heridos, como si estuviera lista para atacar. Y quizás lo estaba. Decidió ser un poco más honesta, solo porque Zelda lo había sido primero -hace años que nadie se preocupaba de esta manera - confesó en un susurro más bajo, más confidente, le estaba contando un secreto después de todo.

-No volveré a hacerlo - soltó la Sacerdotisa, frunciendo el ceño aún molesta. 

Pero más que estar enfadada con Lilith lo estaba consigo misma, se sentía ridícula preocupándose por alguien que evidentemente no se tomaba nada en serio.

-Intentaré no darte motivos - dijo Lilith, levantando las manos de Zelda entre las suyas y besando los nudillos de la Sacerdotisa - ¿Así, mejor? - preguntó, su aliento rozando la piel siempre fría de sus manos. 

Parecía que todo el calor que pudieran poseer sus dedos, terminaban en las mejillas de Zelda.

-Ya no puedo tomarte en serio, estás jugando... - amonestó, siempre difícil, aún sin pretenderlo. 

Pero no podía creer las palabras de la morena si siempre parecía estar diciendo las cosas sólo por provocar.

-Ze, estoy hablando en serio - la pelirroja alzó las cejas, incrédula ante el atrevimiento de acortar su nombre. Al parecer ahora le creía aún menos.

Lilith suspiró, siempre todo tenía que ser más difícil para ella que para los demás. Por qué no iba a ser diferente con su vínculo. Quién querría una persona simple y tranquila como alma gemela ¿por qué no una Zelda Spellman, mejor? 

Si Lilith no fuera la joya de la Creación en materia de mala reputación, se hubiera quejado de la elección que el vínculo había hecho. Pero Zelda se había ganado también el premio mayor así que ahí estaban, tocando de oído y a veces guiándose por un viejo manual escrito por una abuela. Qué suerte la suya. 

-Está bien - siseó Lilith al ver que Zelda ya estaba viendo la puerta para largarse que era lo mejor que sabía hacer - mírame, lo diré por esta vez no me lo hagas repetir jamás - dijo la reina del infierno, con seriedad. 

-No sé si quiero escuchar... - dijo de pronto la pelirroja, tensándose con el tono serio de Lilith.

-No te hubieras enojado tanto, entonces - acusó Lilith, a secas, entre cerrando los ojos con cierto rencor. Para luego acercar su rostro al de Zelda y hablarle al oído -No le digas a nadie, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí - musitó, confesando un secreto de Estado. 

Esto eran palabras mayores y si Zelda hacía algo como reírse o desdeñar, Lilith levantaría sus cosas y se iría al infierno.

Pero por el rojo que tintó a la piel de Zelda hasta el cuello, se dió cuenta que quizás había averiado a la Sacerdotisa de Hécate porque no le oyó decir palabra en esos eternos segundos. 

La reina lentamente apartó más su rostro para ver la expresión que tenía. La pelirroja había bajado la cabeza y su cabello tapaba un poco su cara. 

-¿Zelda? - Lilith alzó las cejas ¿había hecho mal? Quizás se había apresurado. 

Jamás había intentado algo serio con nadie así que no estaba segura si había acertado de pleno o si acaso había errado lejos. 

Pero en lugar de hablar, lo que llegó a su rostro fue una mano suave y fría, y apenas tuvo un momento para ver el rostro de Zelda, un micro segundo hasta que su boca chocó suavemente con la suya. 

Por todos los cielos, con falso dios incluído...

Semanas. Semanas sin la boca de Zelda Spellman.

En. Qué. Demonios. Estaba. Pensando.

Esto. Esto era lo realmente peligroso. Lo que podía volver a la Sacerdotisa en su peor enemigo. 

Sólo una muestra de cariño real y verdadero, tan sincero que dolía en el alma. Sólo eso. Y Lilith podía entregarle las llaves de las tres dimensiones si se las pedía. 

Entendía por qué David perdió su fuerza y por qué Penélope hilaba de día y deshilaba de noche. Ella que los había tratado de idiotas. 

O quizás había pasado tanto tiempo que había olvidado la terapia sanadora de la boca de su Sacerdotisa. 

Lilith posó ambas manos en la cintura de la pelirroja y se amoldó fácilmente a su ritmo. 

Su perfume inundaba los sentidos de Lilith. Zelda podía matarla ahí mismo que jamás se daría cuenta. Incluso la perdonaría. 

Pronto la reina del infierno entrabrió la boca y permitió la entrada de Zelda, probó el sabor a cigarrillos y algo dulce, y soltó un murmullo de aprobación que provocó un escalofrío en su atacante, que profundizó el beso sin darle tregua ni respiro. 

Lentamente el cuerpo de Zelda fue inclinándose más sobre el de Lilith, al punto que tenía media anatomía sobre ella y se rendía a lo que demonios quisiera hacerle.

Las manos de la reina repasaron tranquilamente la cintura y espalda baja de la pelirroja, arrancando un suspiro cuando le mordió el labio inferior. Zelda besó con bronca y fervor a la vez, como si estuviera enojada pero a la vez necesitando mucho robarle cada gota de aliento. Apenas se separaron para respirar, intercambiando suspiros y murmullos delicados. 

La mano de la Sacerdotisa tocó la piel de la reina, bajo su cuello, buscando meterse por entre los botones abiertos de su camisa. 

Cuando la mano fría de Zelda se abrió paso hasta colarse bajo su camisa y tocar la piel de sus costillas directamente, Lilith supo que estaban cruzando las líneas otra vez y que no lo detendrían como una barrera no puede detener un ferrocarril sin frenos. 

No hay manera. No cuando Zelda permitía que Lilith le quitara la chaqueta y que las manos tibias de la reina se colaran directamente bajo la camisa roja de la Directora. Piel con piel, manos y piel, manos repasando contornos de sus anatomías. Besándose y besándose otra vez y mordiéndose. 

Esto era un desastre, Zelda tocándola, Zelda mordiéndole la boca y la mandíbula y la barbilla. Zelda bajando por su cuello, la base de su cuello, y subiendo otra vez. Esa era todo el mundo de la reina en esos momentos y justo cuando hacía un rápido balance de si romper o no los botones de la camisa de la Sacerdotisa...

Unos golpes en la puerta. Una vez, dos, las dos en la cama ignorando el ruido hasta que la voz de Sabrina cortó el aire. 

Si algo que podía bajar el líbido de la reina del infierno como un balde agua helada sobre su cabeza, era la voz de la hija de su ex tormento. La voz de un Estrella de la Mañana. Y al parecer la cabeza de Zelda también hizo cortocircuito por que se detuvo frunciendo el ceño, respirando agitada y calmando su corazón al mirar a la puerta.

-Tía Zelda ¿estás ahí? ¡Te buscan al teléfono! - exclamó Sabrina desde el otro lado. La adolescente había llegado a la casa de su práctica de animadoras cuando había escuchado el teléfono sonar -¡Es Mambo Marie! Dijiste que ibas a llamarla para preguntarle lo que necesitaban los gemelos ¿recuerdas? Umm... ¿Tía Zelda? - Sabrina normalmente no pensaba antes de actuar sino después. 

Y se le vino a la cabeza que quizás su tía estaría... Eh... Ocupada con Lilith y... Ajj... No quería saber.

-Ve... - fue la voz de Lilith la que hizo reaccionar a Zelda. 

Porque apenas el nombre de la bruja Voodoo fue nombrado, las manos de Lilith salieron de debajo de su camisa como si se hubieran quemado. Es más, ya ni siquiera la miraba a la cara, concentrada en un punto fijo en la pared y chasqueando la lengua. Si, el ánimo había caído en picada.

-Aguarda un momento, Sabrina - respondió Zelda, resoplando y sentándose en la cama. Lo había olvidado por completo. 

Vaya, esto sí era incómodo. Lilith se miró la camisa y comenzó a arreglar fríamente sus botones. Zelda hizo lo propio y se levantó rápidamente. Antes de salir por la puerta volteó a mirar a Lilith, que estaba cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia un lado como un niño que se está aguantando de hacer una rabieta, mirando empecinadamente al lado opuesto a Zelda.

-Lilith... - quiso decirle algo pero no supo bien qué, se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo llevado tan lejos.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no necesitas decir nada - fueron las palabras cortantes de la reina, que cerró los ojos un minuto y tomó aire para calmarse. 

Sí, quería hacer una rabieta de proporciones épicas pero estaba tres mil años mayor así que se aguantó. 

No volvió la mirada hasta que no escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Genial. Lilith lanzó un hechizo de protección a la puerta, a las dos, a la que conectaba al primer piso también. 

No quería que nadie entrase. Sobretodo porque Zelda le había dejado un pequeño asunto húmedo entre las piernas del que ahora debía ocuparse personalmente. Pero sabía que su malhumor pasaba más por el hecho de tener el momento arruinado que celos reales. 

Sí, sentía unas ganas locas de retener a Zelda de acercarse a cualquier persona en el mundo pero podía controlar ese impulso porque simplemente jamás aceptaría ser igual a Lucifer. O lastimar a la Sacerdotisa. 

Pero también era que no se sentía para nada amenazada como aquel primer día de Conexión, donde la mera mención de la bruja Voodoo le había producido hasta una asquerosa angustia. No, no la sentía una amenaza. Algo le decía que las cosas habían cambiado en muy poco tiempo y que continuarían cambiando pero que podía estar tranquila, quizás por el hecho de que Zelda había amenazado con romperle la pierna a un alumno, pero se sentía confiada.

Aún si era muy temprano para sentirse así. Aún no cumplían una semana completa compartiendo el vínculo. Aún estaba atenta y aún mantenía la guardia arriba. Zelda mantenía todas sus murallas imposiblemente altas pero se atrevía poco a poco a salir de su zona de confort. Al menos por breves momentos. 

Lo que molestaba a Lilith eran las interrupciones. Por todos los cielos. Pero parecía que debía acostumbrarse a la dinámica de esta familia siempre con un problema atrás del otro. Pues bien... Debía adaptarse, como siempre lo había hecho. 

Descubría, mientras se acercaba un pequeño espejo de mano y retocaba su labial, que el esfuerzo tenía suculentas recompensas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento. Es que Mambo Marie es aquí lo único que tengo para poner el freno, sino esto se descontrola xD este capítulo es uno de los más largos x.x espero que no les haya Sido pesado. 
> 
> Qué opinan de Zelda defendiendo a Lilith con uñas y dientes aún si sea de una mocosa D:


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -...Esta es la primera vez que descanso, Zelda. Eso es lo extraordinario de este lugar - su voz se quebró un momento, afectada de pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudé de postear este capítulo. No tiene mucho de acción, pero quizás sí de avance en la relación de estas dos. En fin, espero que guste.

-Estás de mejor humor que la última vez que te llamé, chérie - dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono. 

Siempre atenta, siempre detallista.

-Bueno, estoy descansando mejor... - dijo, sin mentir. 

Salvo por la razón que había acabado con sus noches de insomnio, no estaba mintiendo.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque quisiera quedarme a charlar más contigo, prometí llevar a los niños al parque - dijo Marie del otro lado - Hasta pronto, Zelda. - dijo con real afecto en la voz.

-Envíales saludos de mi parte, adiós Marie - dijo Zelda y al colgar sintió que se despertaba de un sueño.

Luego anunció a Sabrina que iría al pueblo a elegir algo de ropa para los gemelos, y que estaba invitada a acompañarla. 

En un rato gesto de interés, Sabrina aceptó. Cada vez eran menos los momentos que pasaban juntas salvo la cena o el desayuno así que aquella oportunidad era oro.

-¿Marie sabe lo de la conexión, tía Ze? - preguntó Sabrina cuando estuvieron en el coche, mientras sintonizaba la radio de música más moderna que sabía.

-No, no lo sabe - confesó Zelda luego de unos momentos, poniendo en marcha el coche rumbo el centro de Greendale dónde se apiñaban algunas tiendas comerciales, las únicas de todo el pueblo.

-Tia Ze, creo que debe saberlo y cuanto antes mejor - dió su opinión aunque nadie se la había pedido - Créeme, si lo ocultas es peor al final - dijo Sabrina, como si Zelda no lo supiera ya.

-No me digas que has madurado este año, no puedo creerlo ¿un consejo, de mi Sobrina? ¿Y que tenga sentido? El mundo debe estar por terminar - exageró Zelda rodando los ojos. Si, claro que sabía que demorarlo sería peor. 

Cualquier día de esos Marie podía pasar por allí a visitar y se encontraría con la sorpresa. Pero se sentía tan incorrecto. Jamás habían quedado como exclusivas pero sentía que había aprovechado de la calidez de la bruja Voodoo que había estado allí en sus peores momentos.

-No seas así, tía - Dijo Sabrina entrecerrado los ojos, ofendida de que no la tomaran en serio.

-No tengo un plan para lidiar con éstas cosas Sabrina, se lo diré cuando pueda - zanjó Zelda, encontrando la calle donde próximamente deberían bajarse y hacer las compras.

____

Cuando Zelda regresó vio a Hilda esperándolas en el pórtico, lo que significaba malas noticias. Al bajar con las bolsas de las compras en las manos, la bruja les dió las noticias.

-Los chicos se han ido -dijo Hilda - Intenté hablar con ellos pero dijeron que querían permanecer en la Academia - la bruja se preocupó porque era apenas el primer día, la primer noche a juzgar por la hora, que estaban con esa magia aún inestabilizando su raciocinio.

-Está bien... Es lo que quisieron hacer. -Zelda no sabía si podía hacer mucho más. 

No iba a disculparse, primero muerta, y tampoco podía impedirles de hacer lo que quisieran, a no ser que pusieran en peligro al aquelarres.

-No lo sé, Zelda. No sé si estarán en sus cabales con los demás estudiantes. Si se desata una pelea... - Hilda no lo quería ni pensar. 

Después de todo, no era inusual ver que una persona recién conectada cometiera estupideces en medio de un arrebato de pasión. Como asesinar a alguien o romper propiedad privada.

-Yo iré - se ofreció Sabrina - Me aseguraré que todos en la Academia se comporten - decidió la adolescente con decisión de adulta. Pero Zelda, que la conocía, lo pensó mejor.

-Hilda puede ir contigo también, Sabrina, en caso de que se salga de control - comandó la matriarca de la casa. 

Se sentía agotada y no quería ir de regreso a la Academia a lidiar con más drama. Intuía también que los dos jóvenes no querrían saber nada de ella después de lo ocurrido. 

-Sí, claro. Iré contigo Sabrina - se sacó el delantal y lo cargó a las bolsas que Zelda ya tenía encima -Hay una fuente en el horno, por favor vigila que no se queme Ze, es para la cena - avisó Hilda.

-Está bien, pueden irse ahora - rodó los ojos la Sacerdotisa, fastidiada por tener que encargarse de la cena. Entrando con todo a la casa.

____

Al entrar a la casa no encontró a Ambrose por ninguna parte. Imaginó que estaría ultimando los detalles de su viaje así que no tenía sentido que estuviera fuera. Zelda era un poco más controladora de los movimientos de su familia. No de prohibirles nada, pero necesitaba saber dónde estaban al menos, saber sus últimos movimientos. A veces se alteraba cuando Sabrina simplemente se iba sin decirle nada. Había quedado un poco paranoica desde el último Apocalipsis, no lo podía evitar.

Grande fue su sorpresa al escucharlo reír en la habitación de Lilith. Estaba a punto de entrar pero entonces escuchó sus voces. Risas y charla. Eso era. No podía simplemente entrar la puerta pero... Zelda apoyó ligeramente el oído en la puerta, escuchando.

-... Así que la tía Zelda comenzó a enrojecer y pensamos que era de enfado, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que era una reacción alérgica -contaba Ambrose. No, por Hécate ¿estaba contando la historia de cuando casi se envenenó en Yule? Sabrina no tenía ni diez años, y todavía lo recordaba para mortificarla -Pero como es tan orgullosa no nos pidió ayuda hasta que comenzó a ponerse azul - finalizaba la historia Ambrose. 

Las risas de Lilith fueron sonoras y honestas. 

Del otro lado de la puerta Zelda quiso morir. Iba a matar a su sobrino. Se giró inmediatamente y se fue a la cocina, a continuar con el trabajo de Hilda. No quería oír más cómo se reían a su costa. Estaba indignada. No había derecho.

Así se mantuvo un rato, haciendo la ensalada y preparando la mesa mientras la comida se horneaba. No iba a preparar una exageración de comida al estilo de Hilda, además no estaba segura si llegarían a cenar o tendrían que salir hacia la Academia a detener un combate de magos. 

-Tía Zelda... ¡Wow! - Ambrose detuvo su paso justo para evitar darse de cara a la espátula de cocina que estaba flotando justo frente a su nariz. Por la manera que la tía le apuntaba parecía un arma mortal.

-La próxima vez que tengas ganas de reírte a mis espaldas recuerda que sé dónde duermes, Ambrose - fueron las palabras de Zelda, que justo en ese momento se giraba para verle, como si tuviera ojos en la espalda. 

Ambrose aún se preguntaba como la tía hacía eso. 

-¿Qué? ¿Nos estabas espiando? Eso está mal tía Ze - dijo Ambrose pero se arrepintió al instante. La espátula de cocina se movió en el aire dándole golpes en la frente y en los brazos -¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! - la espátula cayó al suelo, inerte y Ambrose negó con la cabeza. 

El hechicero tenía 150 años y todavía le funcionaban los mismo métodos que cuando tenía cinco. 

-Ahora termina de preparar la mesa y ya que eres tan amigo de la reina del infierno, puedes ayudarla a ponerse de pie - ordenó Zelda, encendiendo un cigarrillo, después de reservar las porciones de Hilda y Sabrina en recipientes aparte.

-¿Sólo somos tres? Hasta hace unas horas la casa estaba muy poblada - preguntó el primo, contando los platos y agregando los cubiertos correspondientes, y los vasos. Y un buen vino, ya que serían adultos cenando.

-Sabrina y Hilda fueron a controlar que los estudiantes no causen problemas... - explicó Zelda.

-Ah, es cierto. Hoy se enfadaron, diciendo que no se encontraban cómodos sin magia - sonrió Ambrose ayudando a su tía a llevar la ensalada y la fuente con la comida de Hilda a la mesa. 

-Estarán bien... - había perdido el control y lo sabía, ahora era su responsabilidad si les sucedía algo. 

Pero intentó no pensar en ello, mientras ordenaba las servilletas en la mesa. 

-Si Lilith y tú pudieron separarse en tres días y no ocurrió ningún desastre... - razonó Ambrose.

-No es lo mismo, dos brujas adultas con dos adolescentes emocionales y desorientados... - interrumpió Zelda. - Voy a ver a Hilda. Ve a ayudar a Lilith - ordenó a Ambrose mientras se dirigía a un espejo cualquiera de la casa, el de la sala. 

-A la orden, general - obedeció Ambrose que no deseaba otro golpe en la cabeza con un utensilio de cocina.

La comunicación con Hilda fue intensa. Los jóvenes habían tenido un cruce, como era de esperar, con los amigos paganos de Desiree. Aunque les costó comprenderlo, lo aceptaron todos a excepción de su "novio" que intentó herir a Devon y Desiree había estallado en furia. 

Les tomó un tiempo separarlos, calmarlos y hablarles apropiadamente. Sabrina decidió pasar la noche en la Academia, parecía que Nick se había acercado a ayudar y ambos estaban en buenos términos otra vez. 

Adolescentes. 

Hilda en cambio prometió regresar para la cena.

Así que Zelda, más tranquila sabiendo que la Academia no había estallado en mil pedazos, regresó a la cocina a sacar del horno la porción de su hermana y la unió a lo que había en la fuente. 

Justo en ese momento Lilith llegaba, empleando su bastón y nada de la ayuda de Ambrose, que igualmente apartó la silla por ella para que se pudiera sentar. 

Su sobrino era un bromista (peligroso, recordando el Vaticano) pero un caballero, como todo hombre Spellman.

-Hilda está en camino - dijo Zelda, sentándose a la mesa también, en su habitual lugar en la punta, con Lilith a su derecha y Ambrose a su izquierda. 

-Ah, si los salvajes se fueron - dijo Lilith sin fingir sorpresa siquiera. 

Estaba hasta agradecida de no tener que lidiar con más dramas de los que tenía. 

-Lilith recuerda que mañana tendrás clases con ellos - recordó Zelda. 

Cuando alzó la vista hizo contacto visual... y recordó lo que habían estado en primer lugar antes de que toda la casa les interrumpiera. Apretó los labios en una fina línea. 

Lilith sonrió de lado y se decantó por continuar con la conversación en lugar de mortificar a la bruja. Aún no. 

-Les oí discutir. No los culpo, yo tampoco dormiría bajo el mismo techo que un monarca infernal, sin magia - Lilith dió un golpe con el pie sano a Ambrose que prestó atención de golpe y notó el gesto hacia el vino. 

Rápidamente descorchó la botella y sirvió las copas.

-Fue por su bien - se defendió Zelda - Ahora mismo están en la Academia, causando problemas por utilizar la magia irresponsablemente - señaló Zelda, bebiendo de su copa.

-Los paganos son nómades, están acostumbrados a esa vida. No tardarán mucho en decidir partir - dijo Ambrose, bebiendo también - Pobre Devon, su hermana estudia en la Academia, no creo que quiera marcharse - razonó el primo, robando una rodaja de zanahoria de la fuente con el tenedor y llevándosela a la boca.

-¿Esa es Hilda? - Zelda se levantó justo para abrirle la puerta a su hermana, que lucía agotada. 

Comenzaron a cenar y Hilda explicó todo lo sucedido. Desiree había querido hablar con sus amigos con Devon de por medio y había resultado en un desastre, con los magos retándose a duelo y lanzándose maldiciones a diestro y siniestro y luego directamente matándose a puñetazos. 

Los habían separado y calmado, y les habían preparado a los dos jóvenes una habitación aparte en la Academia pero les dijeron que todo dependía de cómo se comportaban. Ahora todos estaban en sus habitaciones y Sabrina había hecho equipo con Nick para poder controlar la situación. 

-Estoy agotada - dijo Hilda después de que terminaron de cenar, restregandose un ojo -Creo que me iré a dormir ahora - se puso de pie y después de dar las buenas noches, se retiró a su habitación.

-También yo, debo ir a guardar los regalos de los gemelos, mañana me iré temprano - anunció el primo, poniéndose de pie y saludando a las "tías" nuevamente incluyendo a Lilith en el término.

Lilith ayudó a levantar la mesa, aún si Zelda le dijo que no lo hiciera, que fuese a descansar. Aún estaba herida. 

Pero Lilith no la escuchó, como siempre. Para la reina del infierno era muy, muy extraño esta sensación de pertenecer. 

Parecía que había estado en esas cenas desde siempre. La comodidad, la camaradería con el resto de los Spellman, la confundía. El hecho de levantar la mesa, llevar los platos al fregadero y hablar con Zelda en términos civilizados era... extraño. 

Sentía como si aquella no fuera su vida, como si fuera una impostora. 

Le costaba recordar que estaba siendo simplemente ella misma, sin misiones, sin objetivos claros, sin la amenaza constante de estar vigilada y presionada por el Señor Oscuro.

-¿Quieres salir a fumar? - ofreció la reina, viendo a la bruja buscar sus cigarrillos y el anillo doble dónde solía colocarlos. 

Zelda la miró un momento y asintió. Sea.

-Pero trae la manta... - dijo Lilith saliendo de la cocina. Zelda rodó los ojos. 

La noche las encontró así, en la hamaca del pórtico. Era tan doméstico que Lilith necesitó pellizcarse un brazo para verificar que fuera la realidad. Hacía solo unos días atrás estaba luchando por sobrevivir. Ahora estaba con una manta rodeándola por la espalda y Zelda junto a ella, con otra en la falda mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y dejaba salir el humo por la boca. 

-No creo que pueda vivir para siempre aquí - dijo de pronto, observando la naturaleza quieta, oyendo los grillos, respirando el aire puro de Greendale. 

La hacía sentir extraña y ajena, como un lobo al que intentan mantener como un perro de casa. El instinto era más fuerte que la vida tranquila y apacible.

-No es tu estilo de vida, para nada - admitió Zelda, bajando un poco la mirada, dando otra calada al cigarrillo. -Te dije que era un lugar mediocre... - no había reproche en su voz, no era un "te lo dije", era la verdad. 

De no ser por su familia (y ahora el aquellarre) Zelda ni estaría en Greendale.

-Vivir para siempre no, pero regresaría todo el tiempo -admitió seriamente. Girando apenas la mirada para observar la expresión cerrada de Zelda.

-No entiendo - dijo la bruja, arrojando algo de la ceniza de su cigarrillo y observando a la reina.

-Puedo verme viviendo en el infierno, pero regresando aquí todo el tiempo - no era fácil de explicar, después de todo tampoco estaba del todo claro para Lilith - es como... - buscó la palabra en el aire - un Oasis. O un refugio. -se giró para ver a Zelda, la cual la obsevaba fijamente. 

-Eso dices ahora, no sabes lo aburrido que es este lugar después de un tiempo - opinó la pelirroja, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-Lo dudo. Es una casa muy cómoda - Lilith observó el humo escapando por la boca de fresa de Zelda. Se perdía en volutas de aire hacia la noche. -Sólo tengo un problema, no se cómo decírtelo - dijo Lilith poniendo cara de circunstancias. 

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué problema tiene Su Alteza con la casa? - Zelda frunció el ceño, siendo sarcástica con el título, ignorando la calidez en su pecho ante la noción de que Lilith estaba haciendo planes para regresar cuando aún no habían pasado mucho tiempo de su estadía. 

-Necesitamos una cama más grande - dijo con la caradurez que la caracterizaba, seriamente, y a los ojos.

-En ese caso, puedes buscarte alguna otra casa más a tu gusto, hay muchas en Greendale - siseó Zelda, sintiendo las mejillas arder. 

Mentiría si dijera que no lo había pensado cuando habían despertado esa mañana pero moriría antes de plantear esa idea. Lilith, por otro lado, parecía no tener ningún problema en señalarlo y siempre terminaba por encontrar el modo de crispar los nervios de la Sacerdotisa.

-Quiere decís que estás cómoda en una cama individual ¿no es mejor una más grande? -insistió, atrapando la mano libre de Zelda, y entrelazando sus dedos tibios con los fríos de ella.

-¿Estás intentando remodelar mi habitación a tu gusto? No tienes vergüenza... - se quejó la Sacerdotisa, protestando un poco más pero sin soltarse del agarre de la madre de demonios.

-Tiremos la cama de Hilda y traigamos una cama más grande - era un plan. Pero no era solo un plan. Era un acto simbólico, pensó Lilith. 

Reafirmar una decisión. Era como clavar una bandera en un territorio aún sin explorar. No había nada construido, pero ya estaba reclamado. Aunque no podía señalar quién era el conquistado en aquella ecuación, después de todo Zelda la manejaba como quería, realmente. 

-No voy a desechar una cama en perfecto estado, ni a comprar otra - se escandalizó la pelirroja - cuando hay una en... - de pronto se calló como si hubiese estado a punto de sugerir...

-¿Qué? Tienes otra cama más grande ¿dónde? - debió saberlo ¡era una casa enorme! Lilith fue rápida como un sabueso tras un rastro. 

-No importa, Lilith ¡Lilith! - condenada criatura ¿Cómo podía entrar tan rápido a la casa cuando estaba con un bastón? 

Zelda se mordió el labio, se le había escapado. Se puso de pie y fue tras ella pero no la encontró al entrar. 

-¡Aquí está! - la voz de Lilith se oía lejana y Zelda maldijo para sus adentros, la había encontrado seguro. -Ambrose, tienes que venir ahora - llamó la morena a saber dónde diablos estaba. 

Un movimiento de pies le indicó que Ambrose en efecto, había salido a ver.

-No ¡No la ayudes! ¿De quién eres familia? - se indignó Zelda. Subió rápidamente las escaleras ¿Acaso Lilith había pasado por el atajo de su habitación al piso de arriba? 

-Lo siento, tía Ze. Es una orden de la Reina - gritó de regreso el mago. 

Zelda buscó la habitación que había pertenecido años, muchos años atrás, a la abuela Eunice. Había insistido en una cama gigante aún si rara vez llegaba con su esposo de vacaciones. 

Sabía que estaba intacta pero era una exageración. Cuando llegó a la habitación, y abrió la puerta... Estaba vacía. No. Había una cama individual en su lugar. Maldiciendo, fue hacia su habitación ¿Estaba loca? Zelda no iba a dormir en una cama gigante cuando Lilith no estuviera allí estaría sola. Era una terrible idea.

Pero cuando llegó su habitación estaba intacta. Frunció el ceño, confundida ¿Qué...? De repente una explosión hizo que se sostuviera de la pared, completamente inesperada. Cuando abrió los ojos había una nueva puerta del otro lado de la habitación. Se acercó con cautela, frunciendo el ceño y estiró la mano para abrir la puerta.

-¡No abras aún! No está listo - advirtió rápidamente Lilith, ni que supiera lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? - se indignó de la impaciencia la matriarca de la familia.

-¡Sólo un minuto, Ze! - dijo otra voz que no era ni Ambrose ni Lilith.

-¡Hilda! Quiero pensar que no tuviste nada que ver con esto- regañó la pelirroja ¿toda su familia se había aliado con aquella delincuente? Zelda frunció el ceño sin saber qué pensar.

-De acuerdo, está hecho. Sálvense mientras puedan - dijo Lilith apresurando a Ambrose y a Hilda a salir. Lo último que escuchó fue Ambrose gritar un "¡disfrútenlo!" Y la puerta cerrándose a la distancia.

-Lilith, abre de una vez - ordenó la pelirroja.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente - escuchó la risa baja y grave de la reina del infierno. Claro, por las veces que había cerrado la puerta a Lilith en las narices.

-Hablo en serio - insistió sintiendo los nervios haciendo cosquillas en la base de su estómago. 

-De acuerdo, abre - dijo Lilith. 

Zelda se quedó un momento del otro lado, dubitativa. Tragó saliva y llevó la mano al picaporte. Sus ojos se abrieron al descubrir a dónde llevaba la puerta. 

Era la habitación de Lilith, es decir, la que se encontraba en planta baja y normalmente era para los huéspedes o para algún herido que no pudiera subir las escaleras. 

Pasó el umbral y comprendió la ayuda de Ambrose. No solo para trasladar la enorme cama de la otra habitación, sino para trasladar la puerta que daba al pasillo del primer piso, a la habitación de Zelda. 

Habían trasladado el portal. Y Hilda había sido responsable del nuevo edredón que cubría la cama, posiblemente había traído las sábanas limpias también. 

-Imaginé que no querrías que modifiquemos tu habitación sin permiso, así que cambiamos el plan - Lilith estaba con los brazos en jarra sobre la cintura, una media sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, digna de un monarca y sobretodo de uno muy confiado en sí mismo. 

-Pero sí creyeron que aceptaría que tú habitación dé a la mía - alzó una ceja Zelda, cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo una pose resguardada. 

-Eso fue debatido y gané la discusión - dijo Lilith, moviéndose para abrir el armario y sacando su pijama de seda. 

Zelda miró hacia un lado de repente, sintiendo calor en la cara. Luego se amonestó a sí misma por ser tan remilgada, después de todo, no era el primer cuerpo sin ropa que veía. 

La bruja no pudo evitar regresar la mirada, notando los pormenores del cuerpo de Lilith. Era extraño pensar en que había pertenecido a Mary Wardwell. Tan diferente a la Lilith que había visto en sueños. Su cuerpo atlético, pecoso y firme... Zelda tragó saliva y caminó hacia el armario, abriéndolo e inspeccionando la ropa.

Tal y como Lilith había utilizado su ropa, eligió lo suyo también. Cuando de casualidad miró hacia Lilith se encontró con la reina del infierno sonriéndole desde la cama. 

-Te quedará bien - aprobó, no es que Zelda había pedido opinión. 

La bruja ignoró completamente a la morena cuando se quitó la ropa y se calzó rápidamente el Kimono de seda encima. Aún si tenía sus ojos encima, probablemente viendo en tanto detalle como lo había hecho Zelda. Lo ató a la cintura y se inclinó para juntar toda su ropa, doblando todo prolijo sobre la mesita de noche de la habitación.

-Debo admitir que ya casi no preciso el bastón -dijo Lilith intentando mantener la conversación.

-Las hierbas son la especialidad de Hilda, dudo que haya algo que no pueda solucionar - mencionó la pelirroja.

-Lo noté, hay un Spellman para cada situación - dijo rodando los ojos. 

Mitad halagando, mitad exasperada por el ridículo talento que iba en la familia. 

-¿No tienes algo para quitar el maquillaje? -preguntó la matriarca, pasando al cuarto de baño de Lilith y revolviendolo todo. 

Esa era su venganza, pensó la reina, estaba invadiendo tanto como se había sentido invadida. Lilith supuso que esa era la manera de Zelda de clavar la bandera de conquista.

-Sí, en la segunda puerta - indicó Lilith rodando los ojos. Esto era tan doméstico que en otra ocasión le hubiera espantado. 

Lilith recordaba muy bien, cuando estaba en alguna turbia misión, lo mucho que debía cuidarse de acostumbrarse a lo normal y doméstico. 

Lo supo con Adam, el humano, y pagó un precio muy caro buscar esa sensación de estabilidad. De sentir que pertenecía a un lugar, a un hogar. 

Aún le duraba cierto nerviosismo, cuando todo marchaba así de tranquilo. Cómo si de la nada él pudiera aparecer y castigarla por todo lo que se estaba relajando. 

Siempre trabajando, siempre alerta, nunca tranquila. Así es como él la quería. 

Pero Zelda salió del cuarto de baño con la cara brillante y sin una gota de maquillaje. Lilith era dolorosamente consciente (una vez más) de lo hermosa que se veía. Quería volver a pellizcarse pero en lugar de eso esperó a que Zelda lentamente se metiera dentro de las mantas. 

No, no, esto era demasiada buena suerte. De algún lado saldría un problema, estaba segura. 

-Aún no sé si quiero una puerta en el medio - se quejó Zelda, tapándose con las mantas hasta arriba, mirando hacia el techo ¿en qué momento esto se había convertido en una rutina? 

Era demasiado pronto. Vivía diciendo a Sabrina que se tome su tiempo y ahí estaba, haciendo todo lo contrario.

-Le puedes poner un sello de tu lado, para cuando te enfades conmigo - sugirió tranquilamente Lilith, girándose de costado. 

De nuevo, escuchó la risa de Zelda camuflada con un carraspeo.

-Créeme que lo haré - Zelda también se giró, de cara a Lilith. En un chasquido de dedos, la habitación quedó a oscuras. Por un segundo solo se oyeron sus respiraciones tranquilas - ¿Esto es suficiente para tí? Quiero decir, esta casa... esta rutina, eso es todo lo que tengo para ofrecer- hablaba en voz baja, casi un susurro, la inseguridad patente en su voz.- No hay nada extraordinario aquí - no despreciaba a su familia, ni su trabajo, ni su vida. 

Pero, salvo cuando se metían en problemas que no eran pocas veces, Greendale era monótono y su vida también. Al menos para alguien que tenía la responsabilidad de un reino a sus espaldas. 

-Toda mi vida, hasta este punto, desde el Edén hasta el Señor Oscuro.. - susurró Lilith, también bajando la voz, estirando su mano hacia el rostro de Zelda, tocando con el índice su barbilla. 

Sólo eso, tocar su piel, sin otro motivo oculto, era nuevo para ella. 

-...desde que hice del infierno mi patio de juegos, desde todas las batallas que he tenido... - tenía la atención de aquellos ojos verdes sobre ella, solamente en ella. 

Y no en una impostora, como Adam había creído que era Mary, o Miles de otros amantes habían buscado en ella a otras personas. Zelda miraba a Lilith como el ser que era, sin una intención, sin buscar algo de ella, ninguna tajada, ni beneficio. 

-...Esta es la primera vez que descanso, Zelda. Eso es lo extraordinario de este lugar - su voz se quebró un momento, afectada de pronto. 

No sabía qué tan cansada estaba hasta que no lo dijo en voz alta.

Zelda percibió el malestar. Se acercó un poco más a ella, estiró su mano para posarla en la mejilla tibia de la monarca. Y apoyó suavemente su frente con la de ella, como aquel primer día, como la primera vez que se percataron de la calidez del contacto. La mano de Zelda dejó caricias suaves en la mejilla de la reina.

-¿Estás muy cansada, verdad? - Murmuró Zelda, apartando un poco el rostro para ver los ojos azules de Lilith. 

Ojos que habían estado despiertos desde los tiempos más antiguos de la humanidad. Que habían visto mucho, demasiado, y que ahora la miraban a ella con atención, casi con necesidad.

-No lo sabía hasta que llegué aquí - dijo Lilith, uno de sus brazos bajo la almohada y el otro, simplemente estirado sobre la cintura de la bruja frente a ella. -Pero no quiero ser una imposición, no lo soportaría - dijo, sorprendida de lo mucho que aparentemente tenía guardado y que relucía ahora, al decirlo en alto. 

-No lo eres - dijo Zelda, mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

Después de todo, no esperaba que aquello se transformara rápidamente en una noche de confesiones. Pero, admitía para sí, algo en su interior se aliviaba de saber que Lilith no encontraba aquel lugar como una opresión, o una obligación por la conexión. 

-Es sólo... algunas veces es más fácil... alejar a las personas, que lidiar con... ciertos problemas- las palabras le salían con dificultad. Después de todo, Zelda rara vez hablaba de nada de lo que le ocurría. 

Hubo una pequeña pausa, en la que sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones. Lilith pareció entender.

-¿También estás agotada, Zelda? - preguntó con suavidad la reina, en un tono que no recordaba haber utilizado con nadie más.

-Sí - fue la escueta respuesta de la Sacerdotisa, bajando la mirada, como avergonzada de admitirlo. 

Pero a la vez, sentía que se había liberado de algo al aceptarlo abiertamente.

Lilith se acercó más a ella, buscando una comodidad que Zelda adivinaba. Cómo coordinadas, sin decir nada, quedaron en la misma posición que días atrás. Con Zelda escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Lilith y estirando sus brazos para rodearla por la cintura, enredando una pierna con la suya. 

Y Lilith, boca arriba, un brazo estirado debajo de Zelda, para poder acariciar el cabello que le caía por la espalda y su otra mano sobre la rodilla de la Sacerdotisa.

-Descansemos entonces - susurró Lilith, girando el rostro y presionando sus labios en la frente de su Sacerdotisa. 

Aceptando que sus realidades habían cambiado, y que dependía bastante de ellas si era para bien o si acaso, dadas sus naturalezas, terminaban en un completo caos. 

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, esta calma no va a durar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -No hice nada, nuestra relación fue perfecta desde el inicio - mintió, escuchando a Zelda toser del otro lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith y Zelda hartas del drama adolescente.

Calidez. Esta vez no había resaca de por medio, así que Zelda supo perfectamente dónde estaba. Y con quién. Hilda les había puesto un edredón grueso forrado con piel o algo así porque estaba ridículamente acalorada bajo las sábanas. El colchón era lo suficientemente blando como para dudar seriamente poner un solo pie fuera. 

Entendía la importancia del tamaño de la cama. Zelda se había movido, durante la noche y se encontraba boca abajo con un brazo bajo la almohada y una pierna estirada. Aunque sabía que en cuanto Lilith regresara al infierno no volvería a dormir allí. Era un desperdicio de espacio. 

Se giró con pereza, el sol apenas lanzaba algo de luz al interior de la habitación a través de las cortinas. Observó hacia "el lado de la cama" de Lilith y allí estaba. Con los ojos cerrados, manos sobre su abdomen y boca arriba. Era injusto que no durmiera como alguien normal. 

Zelda tenía algunas lagañas y la garganta seca. Lilith parecía imperturbable. Su perfil se veía más suave con los ojos cerrados. Zelda se acercó un poco y estiró su índice para tocar su mejilla, su pómulo. Deslizó una línea imaginaria por su barbilla, angular, y bajaba por la línea de su cuello hasta su hombro. Tenía pecas, observó Zelda con pereza, sin pensar en nada particular. 

Sólo lo extraño que era no sentirse amenazada por esta mujer, cuando tiempo atrás no había querido saber siquiera de su existencia. 

Lilith no pudo mantener sus ojos cerrados más tiempo. Meditar por las noches era cada vez más fácil, poner la mente en blanco y concentrarse en su respiración. Lograba un despeje absoluto de pensamientos. 

Dormir, lo que se decía dormir, había logrado algo de eso la noche anterior, cuando había abrazado a Zelda por la espalda. Pero no le gustaba demasiado permanecer inconsciente así fueran unas horas. Había peligro en sus sueños.

La mano suave de Zelda se hizo difícil de ignorar. Tomó aire profundamente y se removió, abriendo los ojos justo para girar la cabeza y encontrarse a Zelda observando algo en su hombro. Se veía muy pálida en la mañana, y su cabello aún más brillante, como fuego derramado sobre la almohada. 

Si le hubieran dicho que despertaría con Zelda Spellman por las mañanas y que su vida no correría peligro al respecto, se hubiese partido de risa. Sin ir más lejos, en su primer encuentro Zelda había estado a punto de lanzarle un fuerte maleficio. Ahora parecía un gato perezoso bajo las mantas, con los ojos entrecerrados de sueño.

No le dijo nada, pero Zelda tenía la mano en su hombro y estaba desprevenida. Así que aprovechó su oportunidad. Atrapó la muñeca de la pelirroja con una mano, haciendo que Zelda levantara la vista y se encontrara con la mirada intensa de Lilith. Vio el carmín tiñendo levemente las mejillas de la Sacerdotisa. 

Lilith se llevó la mano de Zelda al rostro, hacia su propia mejilla y la sostuvo ahí un momento. La piel fría de la pelirroja sobre la propia, eso se llamaba un buen inicio de la mañana. 

Deslizó su mano por el ante brazo de Zelda, acariciando su piel fina y suave. Hasta llegar al hombro de la Sacerdotisa y su cuello, tan delicado, tan tibio a comparación de sus manos siempre heladas. Hasta tocar bajo el lóbulo de la pelirroja, rascando detrás de su oreja como si fuera un pequeño gato.

Zelda no había movido su mano del rostro de la demonio, todo esto se sentía muy nuevo. Inexplorado incluso. 

Zelda había tenido una vida sexual muy activa, con suficiente experiencia para no intimidarse de ninguna manera en ninguna situación. Pero esto era demasiado nuevo. Por empezar, que hubiese alguien allí fuera de su familia, al despertar.

Faustus nunca duraba en la cama. Después de cualquier encuentro intenso en dónde ambos habían saciado sus necesidades, el Sacerdote se apresuraba a irse con sus asuntos a otra parte. Ni hablar cuando casados, durante el hechizo Caligari Faustus se había pasado las noches en tertulias, en bares, con cualquier bruja antes que con ella.

Marie despertaba muy temprano, y siempre con el desayuno listo. Rápida para atender a los gemelos, o para ayudar en la Academia. Y aunque hablaban bastante, de noche sobretodo, no recordaba haber presenciado una mañana juntas como esta.

Es decir, sin otro propósito más que ser. 

Y eso era muy diferente de todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces.

La intimidad, descubría, la volvía vulnerable de un modo en que el sexo jamás podría. Las caricias de la bruja eran muy cálidas, le hacían sentir pequeñas cosquillas en el abdomen, en el pecho. No... era demasiado... era... 

La frente de Lilith estuvo justo pegada a la de ella en ese momento. Zelda dejó escapar el aire contenido. ¿Por qué seguía ruborizándose como una adolescente, por todos los cielos? Y luego... Luego.... Lilith simplemente presionó con su boca su mejilla, era sólo eso. Sólo eso.

Estaba habituada a ser deseada, a utilizar el sexo para obtener favores, para conquistar, para manipular. Pero esto no tenía propósito, no tenía segundas intenciones, se daba cuenta. 

Era demasiado suave, no era como imaginaba iría a comportarse alguien como Lilith. 

"Estoy cansada", le había dicho la demonio. 

Zelda cerró los ojos. Sí, debía recordar que si estaba habituada a lo superficial, a Lilith le habían explotado quizás hasta el hartazgo. Rota. Quizás más de lo que imaginaba. 

Esto, pensó, es también nuevo para ella. 

Y con esa idea es que frunció un poco el ceño, pero no enfadada, sino abrumada para ser tan temprano y acercó su rostro al de la primer bruja en la tierra, a la madre de demonios y besó su boca, directamente. 

Al diablo con todo. 

Pero en cuanto su boca tocó la de Lilith recordó, como si este fuera el momento en que despertaba de verdad, que históricamente esa movida la terminaba metiendo en un problema. 

Porque Lilith intentaba ser suave, pero no era estúpida y, además, no dejaba de tener una naturaleza... infernal. Lo supo en cuanto a sus oídos llegó un murmullo de aprobación exagerado, llevando fiebre al cuerpo de Zelda de tan temprano.

Debía recordar no volverlo a hacer. Al menos no, si no tenía planeado perder parte de la mañana.

Porque en el momento en que Zelda presionó su boca sobre la de Lilith, toda la dinámica corporal de la madre de demonios cambió por completo. 

En primer lugar, los brazos de la reina la envolvieron por la cintura y remataron la distancia entre ambas, una de las piernas colándose entre las suyas, en una fricción suave y peligrosa. Casi hace que Zelda soltara un murmullo. Las caricias sobre la espalda de la pelirroja eran intensas, largas, de arriba abajo. 

Sus bocas se movieron suaves, lentas, profundas. Probada tras probada, Zelda iba sintiendo sus pensamientos irse por la ventana. A la madre de demonios le estaba valiendo muy poco si Zelda aún no había tocado un enjuague bucal. Había echo cosas mucho, mucho más perversas que esa. 

Movió también sus manos, una sobre la nuca de Lilith, rasguñando un poco. Y la otra mano metiéndose por entre su kimono, tocando piel cálida, siempre cálida. La piel de sus costillas, de su espalda. Otro murmullo de aprobación y Lilith ya estaba prácticamente sobre ella, besando, besando fuerte. 

Era demasiado, era demasiado calor. Y no porque no lo había experimentado antes, esa necesidad, era el colchón en la habitación, eran los besos en la frente, era la contención de la morena todo el tiempo esperando por ella. 

Era la inseguridad y el miedo, lo que hacían de todo esto un momento muy intenso, muy cargado. Era Lilith besando su mejilla, bajo su lóbulo, su cuello hasta la base del mismo, donde conectaba con su clavícula. Era Zelda arqueándose un poco en la cama, conteniendo un murmullo, era el cabello de Lilith, suave, enredado bajo la mano que presionaba su nuca.

-Lilith... es... espera... - musitó Zelda, echando un vistazo al reloj de la pared desde allí. Sí, era estúpido pensar en horarios en ese punto, pero Hilda iba a golpear la puerta o Sabrina... o... -PorLilith - se le escapó de los labios cuando sintió la lengua de la reina adjuntando una mordida dedicada en la piel bajo su clavícula.

¿Eso era una marca? Una succión de su piel, que arrancó de la Sacerdotisa un murmullo, a causa del golpe de electricidad que le nació desde el abdomen hacia su región más baja.

-¿Qué? - susurró Lilith sobre su piel, reaccionando con un cálido temblor al oír el perjurio elegido. Eso era herejía. -te oí - sonrió sobre su piel, dejando un camino de húmedos besos de la base del cuello hasta morder el lóbulo de Zelda.

-No seas... Ah... deja eso - tembló al sentir la mordida en su oído. -Tengo... tengo que trabajar, Lilith. - se quejó, clavando las uñas bajo el kimono de Lilith, justo en su cintura.

-...¿Estás pensando en trabajo? ¿Ahora? - fue la pregunta incrédula de Lilith. 

Vaya, o estaba haciendo las cosas pésimo o Zelda tenía una obsesión por la responsabilidad más allá de lo posible. Incluso apartó la cara para verla a los ojos. Zelda tenía las mejillas aún más coloreadas como si la hubiera sorprendido en algo.

-Es... deja de mirarme así - se quejó por la mirada atónita de Lilith, la hacía sentir avergonzada de pronto. 

Claro que le importaba su trabajo, pero a esa hora Hilda siempre golpeaba la puerta, siempre. Y la Academia tenía mil problemas también. Y...

-¿Debo sentirme ofendida? - preguntó fidedignamente la reina del infierno. Quizás estaba fallando en algo, si no podía distraer a Zelda lo suficiente.

-¿En eso se basa tu ego? En si logras o no que alguien pierda de vista sus obligaciones... - resopló Zelda, aprovechando la oportunidad para sacar sus manos del interior del Kimono de Lilith. 

Así, con un poco de aire de por medio, le fue más fácil pensar. Por Hécate, por un momento se olvidaba hasta de su propio nombre. De haber sido un poco más joven e inexperta, definitivamente hubiera mandado a volar todos su planes del día. 

-Dirías que era una parte esencial de mi trabajo - dijo Lilith sintiéndose mal de repente. Un malestar. Si, había herido su ego por infantil que pareciera -¿Qué hice mal? - insistió, porque jamás le había pasado esto. No al menos cuando ponía todo de su parte y no escatimaba detalles. 

-Lilith, no hiciste nada... no puedo creer que realmente planeabas que me pierda un día de trabajo - Zelda comenzó a sentarse en la cama, pero si creía que con eso se iba a deshacer de la madre de demonios estaba equivocada 

¿Y qué era con esa expresión? Lilith parecía que en verdad iba a echarse a llorar ¿en serio era así de sensible? La Sacerdotisa sintió la cara arder aún más. No quería sentirse avergonzada por pensar en sus obligaciones antes de sus... necesidades.

-¿Es por este cuerpo? - Zelda encontró a la reina del infierno sobre ella, como aquella mañana antes de ir a la Academia, ambas piernas a ambos lados de la cintura de Zelda, sentada sobre ella y con las manos en los hombros de la Sacerdotisa -¿No te gusta? - preguntó, pura confusión en su cara. 

Una confusión tan real que Zelda quiso llevarse una mano a la frente y golpearse. 

-No dije eso - se ofendió Zelda ¿realmente la creía tan superficial? 

Y de cualquier manera, si fuera por su cuerpo, no tendría tantos problemas en apartarla como los tenía ahora. Las manos de la Sacerdotisa en la cintura de Lilith, sobre su kimono de seda. 

-No es eso - reiteró frunciendo el ceño. 

-Realmente creí que te gustaba esto - dijo la reina del demonio, su índice posándose sobre la pequeña marca que se había formado bajo la clavícula derecha de Zelda, en su cara transparente como el agua se veía el inmenso conflicto en que Zelda la había metido. 

Jamás en su vida sé sintió insegura en su manera de seducir o tocar a una mujer, jamás. A nadie, la verdad, Lilith era la mejor seduciendo a quien sea. Esto se le escapaba del entendimiento. 

-¿Lo hice mal? - se preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Por Hécate... ¡Lilith! - Zelda perdió la paciencia por completo, ignorando el cosquilleo que le dió en la piel al sentir aquella caricia alrededor del moretón que llevaba en la piel, a causa de este tonto ser -No me gusta el sexo por las mañanas ¡Es eso! ¿Lo entiendes? - soltó en un segundo, exasperada completamente que no había ni procesado las palabras que había proferido.

Entonces Lilith volvió la mirada hacia ella y en la cara rojiza y los ojos brillantes de Zelda vio la verdad patente y cristalina. No le mentía, no le gustaba por las mañanas. 

El alivio de Lilith fue tan grande que sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y su cuerpo se destensó.

-Lo entiendo, está bien. No lo sabía - suspiró, apoyando su mejilla contra la de Zelda, dejándole una caricia en los hombros con las manos. -Pero un beso ¿está permitido? - preguntó tentativamente. 

Era la primera vez que se enteraba que existían seres con horarios para el sexo. Lilith simplemente buscaba lo que quería, cuando quería, con quién quería. Esto era... pero bueno, todo el asunto de la conexión era nuevo en definitiva.

-No es como si existieran reglas, solo... - Zelda estaba odiando cada segundo de tener que explicar nada de sus emociones o pensamientos respecto a esto. Simplemente no había querido estar a mitad del asunto cuando las interrumpieran, como la tarde anterior. -No quiero llevarlo tan lejos, eso es todo - replicó con seriedad. 

Las caricias de Lilith en sus hombros se llevaban buena parte de la tensión, al igual que el olor de su pelo al estar tan cerca. 

-Lo entiendo - Lilith absorbió la información. 

Estaba aliviada de que el problema de Zelda no había sido su persona. Después del intento de la Sacerdotisa de cortar el vínculo, Lilith no se tomaba bien el rechazo. Menos que antes. Al menos necesitaba comprender el por qué, para tranquilizarse al menos.

-¿No te duele...? - preguntó de pronto Zelda, tocando con la punta de los dedos la rodilla apoyada en el colchón, con el vendaje alrededor. 

Se había olvidado de esa herida, mientras Lilith permanecía oculta en su cuello, como si continuara molesta. Zelda se preguntó brevemente a cuántas deidades había ofendido en el pasado para que le enviaran este suplicio. 

Lilith separó el rostro cuando sintió los dedos de Zelda sobre su vendaje. Claro que dolía, pero era del tipo de dolor que podía ignorar con terrorífica facilidad. 

Buscó la mirada de Zelda que estaba sobre ella ahora. Lilith tocó la mejilla de la bruja con su mano libre. Y acercó el rostro para depositar un único beso en la comisura de los labios de Zelda. Suspiró de contenta, y se separó sintiéndose mucho más relajada al ver que no había odio en los ojos de la Sacerdotisa. De hecho, hasta se veía culpable. 

-No, ya no duele - susurró, pero no hablaba de la herida de su pierna, miró intensamente a Zelda -¿Otro, antes del desayuno? - pidió, tímidamente inclusive, acercando un poco su rostro al de ella.

-Eres imposible - dijo Zelda sintiendo que se le estrujaba el corazón de un modo que no era justo. 

Era el tono, como cuando pedía que le abriera la puerta, o dormir en su habitación, no podía comprender por qué la necesidad de ser tan pesada. 

Zelda buscó con una mano el rostro de Lilith y le concedió su estúpido beso. Sólo uno, una presión de su boca contra su cuello y ya. Se apartó, con el ceño fruncido.

-Zelda... Uno más, el último, lo juro - musitó Lilith sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando ridículamente este juego, se veía haciendo esto mismo cada maldita mañana. 

Zelda, aún con el ceño fruncido, negó con la cabeza. Pero así y todo remató la distancia para besar de nuevo a la reina del infierno en su mandíbula. Y una vez más del otro lado, solo por las dudas se lo volviera a pedir. Y otra vez, sólo para que no fastidiara más. 

Hasta que Hilda les golpeó la puerta para avisarles que el desayuno estaba listo.

__

El desayuno fue enervante para Zelda. Todavía sentía la piel de Lilith bajo las manos, aún si lo que ahora sostenía era un periódico de Turquía. Había quedado demasiado afectada. Con la cabeza en las nubes. 

No así la madre de demonios, que a diferencia de otras veces no tuvo problema en ser indulgente con Hilda, escuchando las boberías que su hermana hilaba sobre la boda con el dr Cerberus. Detalles de lo que sucedería en dos semanas... Un momento ¿Dos semanas?

-¿Desde cuándo hay una fecha? - preguntó Zelda de repente, bajando el periódico.

-Eso es lo que estaba diciendo, Ze. Ya que Lilith está aquí para asistir, tenemos todo casi listo solo faltaba confirmar invitados - parloteó Hilda - Ambrose prometió traer a Prudence también y quién sabe, quizás pueda traer a los gemelos el fin de semana que no tienen clases - elaboró, comenzando a juntar la mesa dónde habían desayunado.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte tan pronto? - protestó Zelda, más que nada al pensar en quién enseñaría pociones a los alumnos en la ausencia de su hermana. 

La bruja estaba escasa de personal. Además, quién se ocuparía de la casa. O más bien ¿quién quedaría en la casa, en lo absoluto? Una sensación de malestar invadió a Zelda, que simplemente no podía ser desprendida con sus sentimientos y decir que iba a extrañarla.

-Lo venimos postergando hace un año - recordó Hilda, desapareciendo en la cocina al llevar las tazas. 

-Aun así... Es muy pronto - protestó Zelda, poniéndose de pie para comenzar a prepararse para ir a la Academia.

Diplomática, Lilith no omitió palabra hasta que fue el momento de despedir a Ambrose, quien cargaba una maleta y un morral al hombro. 

La despedida fue formal, por parte de Zelda y muy afectuosa por parte de Hilda. Aún así, ambas mujeres siempre se limpiaban unas lágrimas por lo bajo cada vez que se despedían. Lilith simplemente agitó su mano y saludó escuetamente a Ambrose. Que no dejó pasar el momento de llamarla por el genérico "tía". Lilith aprovechó que salían todos juntos al umbral y llevó sus carpetas al coche de Zelda.

Para cuando el hechicero desapareció de allí, Zelda se subió al coche y condujo hacia la Academia. El viaje hizo meditar un poco a la reina. 

Entre otras cosas, la importancia de tener una vida tan independiente. Zelda tenía su trabajo, su familia y sus ocupaciones. Lilith también, en el infierno. Eso hacía que el tiempo pasara rápidamente, prueba de ello fue el tiempo pasado tras la guerra, había sido como un suspiro. Quizás más lento para Zelda, pero la bruja no tenía descanso en el día. 

Eso hacía que, cuando no se vieran, tendrían siempre algo que hacer para evitar pensar demasiado en la conexión. Y, cuando Lilith estuviera allí pues... descansar, había dicho la madre de demonios. Era un buen lugar para eso.

Aunque no podía decirlo después de un día duro en la Academia. Los críos estaban insoportables. El grupo de estudio no dejó de interrumpirla con preguntas personales (¿Y dónde estaba usted en la caída de Roma? ¿ Tuvo algo que ver con la locura de Calígula?) 

Por supuesto que había estado por allí, pero a veces simplemente no recordaba los detalles de sus misiones. Había fragmentos desperdigados aquí y allí y los conectaba con algunos sucesos pero no tenía una memoria fotográfica de todo. De cualquier modo, el grupo pagano y los amigos de Devon se tiraban indirectas todo el tiempo y era agotador mediar entre ellos.

Así estuvo, imponiendo el orden, hasta que fue el receso. Lilith juntó todas sus cosas y se fue a buscar un escritorio. 

Con la ayuda de Melvin, recorrieron despachos hasta que encontró el que sería el suyo. En primer lugar, estaba a cuatro puertas del de Zelda. Y le había pertenecido a una tal Shirley. Lilith arrojó la placa con el nombre de la profesora a la basura.

-Debo ir a la biblioteca ahora, eh... Nos vemos en la próxima clase, Señora Lilith de Aradia - dijo el chico sin saber bien cómo dirigirse a la madre de demonios. Lilith no lo corrigió, le gustaban los títulos largos en los súbditos. 

-Adiós, Melvin - despidió distraídamente Lilith mientras acomodaba las carpetas en la mesa.

Así, tuvo un pequeño tiempo a solas. Refrenó el impulso de ir a golpear la puerta del despacho de Zelda. No quería ser tan intensa. O bueno, en realidad no sabía si Zelda estaría allí. Un golpe en su propia puerta la hizo levantarse de su silla.

Al abrir la puerta encontró a Melvin con otra estudiante. Al parecer algo había ocurrido, por la cara de la mocosa.

-¡Están en un duelo en la Biblioteca! - dijo la chica. Lilith rodó los ojos porque, genial. Lo que le faltaba.

Al llegar allí se encontró un revuelo de papeles y dos jóvenes arrodillados, manos juntas por las muñecas y una Directora enfurecida. Lilith se preguntó si así se había visto Zelda lidiando con los demonios en el bosque. La madre de demonios se cruzó de brazos, vigilando la escena desde la puerta a la biblioteca, escaneando la situación.

Zelda regañaba a Devon y al otro pagano, ¿Byron? Algo así. Mientras un par de alumnos se miraban entre sí y hacían el amague de salir por la puerta hasta que claro, vieron quién tapaba la entrada.

-Sugiero que ayuden a sus compañeros a ordenar la biblioteca ¿no vamos a dejarla así, verdad? - fue el tono bajo y serio de Lilith, alzando una ceja a los críos que silenciosamente comenzaron a juntar tomos de libros y hojas del suelo.

-Ahora quiero que aprendan a comportarse como verdaderos hechiceros y no como dos cavernícolas ¿Pelear por una persona con mente y decisión propia? ¿Cómo si fuera un pedazo de carne? ¿O un premio? - finalizaba la Directora -Debería darles vergüenza. Le deben una disculpa a Desiree por actuar de esta manera a sus espaldas. - con un movimiento de muñeca ambos chicos se pusieron de pie.

-¡No es justo! Jamás debimos quedarnos aquí, con su magia tramposa - se quejó Byron, arreglándose la camisa y sacudiéndose los pantalones. 

-¿Crees que tuve opción? - se enfadó Devon, aún temblando de la adrenalina de la pelea - No pedí nada de esto, idiota. -se quejó, tocándose el moratón que tenía en el pómulo.

-Entonces termínalo, déjala ir - volvió al ataque Byron.

-No. No es tu asunto - dijo entre dientes el hechicero de pelo negro- Jamás la abandonaría como tú lo hiciste - lanzó el tal Devon, aparentemente por un drama mayor que ocurrió más temprano o a saber cuándo.

-¡Repite eso! - Byron iba a lanzarse otra vez hacia el hechicero pero una vez más, Zelda los separó. 

Lilith observó hacia uno de los estudiantes que terminaba de ordenar una estantería. Con un gesto le llamó y le dió una orden. Al rato, mientras los dos chicos seguían discutiendo y Zelda comenzaba a perder la paciencia, una voz femenina llenó la habitación.

-¿Están peleando otra vez? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Son unos imbéciles! ¡No les quiero volver a ver jamás! - gritó Desiree. Lilith se había apartado para dejarla entrar y que lo viera todo por sí misma -Esta conexión es horrible ¡Horrible! - de pronto se echó a llorar. Lilith dió un paso más al costado, como si esas emociones fueran contagiosas o algo.

-Desiree, lo siento - dijo Devon, dolido por el comentario.

-¡Puedes dejarlo, entonces! Nadie te conoce como yo - saltó Byron.

-No, no me conoces una mierda. No harías esto si me conocieras ¡No entienden como me siento! ¡Sólo se importan ustedes mismos! - rabió la chica. -Mira esto, ni mi amigo de la infancia, ni mi conexión ¡nadie me entiende! - lloró y apuntó a Lilith, que alzó las cejas al ver el índice que de repente se alzó en su dirección -¡Hasta la demonio se lleva mejor con la tirana de la directora, y yo no puedo tener un novio normal! 

-Tenemos nombres, sabes - alzó las cejas Lilith ante el atrevimiento. 

-Desiree lo siento - reiteró Devon dando un paso hacia ella.

-No, ni te acerques no te puedo ni ver. Ninguno de los dos - lanzó la chica saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca. Como una tormenta de verano, breve e intensa.

Ambos chicos palidecieron, incómodos de repente. Y avergonzados en extremo. Byron no dijo nada y salió de allí molesto y humillado. Devon se mantuvo un momento en el lugar, cabizbajo, para luego girarse a Zelda. 

La cual en este punto estaba con un cigarrillo encendido y una mano en la cintura, apoyada ligeramente en la biblioteca tras ella. Parecía más exasperada que preocupada. Odiaba el drama adolescente.

-Siento los inconvenientes, Directora Spellman. - dijo el chico, sentándose rendido en uno de los bancos, rascándose la nuca - esto es muy difícil. Desearía que mis padres estuvieran aquí - se quejó, llevándose un puño a los ojos, conteniendo sus emociones lo más que podía. 

-Sé que es difícil, pero no debe caer en provocaciones - dijo Zelda, soltando el humo a un lado -Sólo empeorará las cosas - era el único consejo que podía darle. 

Sus ojos fueron hacia Lilith, que llevaba las manos en los bolsillos. La demonio se encogió de hombros, porque claro, tampoco tenía un buen consejo. 

No eran ejemplo de nada.

-¿Esto mejora en algún momento? - preguntó, desesperanzado.

-Depende ¿quieres que mejore? - aportó Lilith, acercándose a Zelda y apoyándose en la estantería también, lado a lado. 

-Claro que quiero que mejore - respondió el chico. Alzando la vista hacia Lilith. 

Se sentía un poco impresionado al ver allí a la supuesta deidad de la que le habían hablado de pequeño. Nunca imaginó que sería una mujer corriente de pantalones anchos, que fumaba. 

-Trabaja por ello entonces, trabaja duro. Anda, ve a resolver esto. Pero no "como un hombre" - hizo una mueca Lilith - Ve con una chica y pide consejos de chicas. Lo necesitas. - hizo una pausa -Anda, ve. Deja de llorar y arregla esto como una mujer lo haría - fue su consejo. Señalando la salida. Apresurando para que se fuera.

Devon se levantó, confundido pero dijo "gracias" y salió de allí sin una meta clara pero decidido a aprender. Pensó en su hermana y en qué le debía una visita. Era la única chica en la que confiaba, después de todo.

-Me impresiona tu vocación, deberías ser consejera escolar - dijo después de un momento, en el que Lilith regresó su cigarrillo al anillo y le dió una calada.

-Estaba por llorar, tenía que decirle algo - negó Lilith con la cabeza - Y aún quedan cuatro horas - rodó los ojos. 

-Sí, pero la primera es con el sr Scratch, les enseñará en general algo de Nigromancia - "Nick" había resultado de utilidad en la Academia, aún si todavía luchaba contra sus adicciones. Era un joven con talento.

-¿Tenemos hora libre? - preguntó Lilith, atenta a Zelda de pronto. -Salgamos de aquí - le dijo Lilith, tomando a Zelda de la mano en dirección a la salida.

-¿Qué? - apenas le dió tiempo a soltar algo de ceniza antes de que su mano fuera atrapada y guiada a la salida.

Los jardines fuera de la Academia se abrían frente a ellas. La tarde estaba algo fresca pero al sol no se sentía tanto. Un pequeño camino de tierra conducía al bosque, allí se dirigió Lilith con Zelda de su mano. Ninguna decía nada. 

Y la demonio apreció el aire de la naturaleza que lo rellenaba todo a su alrededor. En el camino pasaron sortilegios colgados de las ramas, marcas extrañas en el suelo y en la madera de los árboles. Señal de que esté solía ser el patio de juegos para los hechiceros y brujas de la Academia. Lilith hizo bien en no tocar nada, no era tonta. 

Pero encontraron un banco vacío al lado del camino, y después de buscar rastros de magia a su alrededor, Lilith se sentó. Y Zelda también, junto a ella. Era como estar en el pórtico de la casa Spellman, con otro paisaje. 

-Necesitaba algo de silencio - musitó Lilith. Un rayo de sol se colaba justo para caer sobre ellas. 

-A veces olvido que existen los jardines, estoy tan ocupada - comentó Zelda, encendiendo otro cigarrillo mientras su mirada se perdía en unas muñecas Voodoo colgadas en la rama de un cerezo. 

Se parecían a unas estudiantes pero no podía decidir quiénes.

-Hay una luna llena este mes ¿planeas otro ritual? - preguntó la demonio. 

Si le hubieran dicho que estaría haciendo conversación con Zelda Spellman sin derivarla en una discusión... Increíble.

-Sí, es en dos semanas. Tendremos que dejar todo listo, si Hilda pretende marcharse de luna de miel - se mordió el labio inferior, de verdad estaba disgustada con esa noticia. 

Supuso que se lo merecía, después de todo Zelda también se había casado y Hilda no le había reprochado nada.

-Te ayudaré - Murmuró Lilith, observando el camino de tierra cerca de sus pies. 

-Qué generosa oferta ¿Acaso pensabas que te ibas a librar? - alzó una ceja Zelda, observándola y lanzando el humo a un lado. 

-Me gusta pensar que tengo opción - dijo Lilith girándose para ver a Zelda. 

En un segundo su rostro fue acercándose al de la Sacerdotisa y se encontraron en medio, con un suave beso. Para todo lo que se quejaban de los críos, no es que ellas fueran ejemplo de nada pero... estaba bien, supuso Lilith. 

-¡Por favor! ¿En serio?- dijo una voz, odiosamente familiar.

Lilith se separó de Zelda y observó a la derecha de dónde estaban sentadas, mientras Zelda bajaba la cabeza y se llevaba una mano a la frente, exasperada.

-¿Y tú problema es...? - preguntó irritada Lilith a la adolescente que venía caminando por el camino, secándose los ojos.

-¿Cómo hacen eso? ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo parecer tan fácil? - Dijo Desiree, con un aire de derrota digno de una obra de teatro.

Caminó hacia ellas y tuvieron que hacerle un espacio en el medio para que se sentará, llorando del enfado y el cansancio. Lilith observó el cielo, esperando que se abriera porque era preferible el tormento del falso dios que una cría con mal de amores.

-No creo que necesites consejos de la demonio y la tirana de la Academia - devolvió Lilith, recibiendo una mirada de Zelda, que no era momento de discutir.

-Creí que aquí íbamos a estar mejor. Y todo se arruinó - continuó la chica, como si Lilith no hubiera hablado. 

Zelda simplemente hizo silencio, arrojando la ceniza de su cigarrillo a un lado. Para estas charlas estaba Sabrina, o Hilda o incluso Ambrose. No era su fuerte, para nada.

-Odio mi vida - finalizó, gruesas lágrimas cayéndole por la cara.

-Imagino que no tuviste una vida fácil - Lilith no quería despreciarla ni ser sarcástica pero no sé lo ponía fácil.

¿qué podía saber esa chiquilla de lo que era odiar tu vida, literalmente? Pero decidió ser más diplomática, al menos para evitar que Zelda la regañara por discutir con una estudiante. 

-Escucha, escapar no te hará la vida más fácil. Debes ir allá y resolverlo - dijo la demonio.

-¿Así es como tú lo hiciste, dem... Lilith? - se corrigió Desiree al mirar hacia la madre de demonios, que le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia. 

No se olvidaba del dolor que le había causado su ataque el día anterior.

-No hice nada, nuestra relación fue perfecta desde el inicio - mintió, escuchando a Zelda toser del otro lado.

-No le creas, viene del infierno después de todo - dijo la Sacerdotisa, exasperada. -Desiree, si no controlas tu temperamento y si no intentas entablar una conversación, nada cambiará - reprochó Zelda. Lo suyo eran los regaños, como si fuera Sabrina. 

-Pero... Byron ha estado conmigo desde siempre. Hicimos tantos planes juntos es... Es muy triste que ninguno se vaya a cumplir ahora - dijo la adolescente, frustrada.

-Pues dile adiós con mucha pena y sigue adelante. Él deberá aprender a lidiar con sus propias emociones -fue la rápida respuesta de Lilith. 

En estos precisos momentos se hubiera reído en la cara de cualquiera que intentase interponerse entre ella y Zelda.

-No quiero herirlo, no quiero que sufra... Y Devon, no lo conozco. Es decir, hemos hablado pero... no estoy segura - las palabras de Desiree tocaron muy cerca de casa para Zelda, que se removió un poco incómoda. 

-Ve de a poco pero sé clara. Sólo harás que se maten en el pasillo - rodó los ojos Lilith, suspirando. Se les iba a pasar la hora del receso y todo por consolar a una niñita.

-Puede ser... Cirse, no creí que esto sería tan complicado - se echó el cabello hacia atrás. Mirando a la Sacerdotisa - Debí haberme quedado en la casa. Siento mucho los problemas, Directora - dijo Desiree, un poco apenada de su comportamiento. 

-Descuida... - su sobrina no solamente se hubiera quedado en la casa, hubiera echo frente a Zelda sin ningún problema. 

Olvidaba que no todos los jóvenes eran iguales a ella.

-Nos estás arruinando la tarde ¿puedes irte? - soltó Lilith de pronto, a lo que recibió otra mirada de Zelda 

¿Qué? Era verdad.

-¿Mejorará? - la chica hizo eco de la pregunta de Devon, ignorando a Lilith y mirando a Zelda.

-Preguntas mal, ella no es la experta en la relación - se mofó Lilith cruzándose de brazos.

-Perdona ¿y tú sí? - alzó las cejas Zelda con la incredulidad escrita en la cara, incluso soltó una risa sarcástica. 

-Claramente - respondió Lilith con una sonrisa pagada de sí misma. 

Por un momento se quedaron mirando, como si se estuvieran comunicando en silencio. Lilith guiñó un ojo y Zelda hizo una mueca de desagrado en respuesta.

-Lo están haciendo de nuevo, ya no las soporto - dijo Desiree poniéndose de pie y llorando otra vez - Son tan estúpidamente perfectas, las odio tanto. Me voy de aquí - Desiree comenzó a caminar hacia la Academia.

-Al fin - suspiró Lilith matando la distancia que la cría las había obligado a tomar. 

-¿Así que te crees la experta? - preguntó Zelda con rencor evidente en la voz, alzando una ceja.

-¿Creerme? Lo soy - dijo Lilith presionando su boca en la mejilla de la Sacerdotisa. - Además ¿has oído? Somos perfectas. - se vanaglorió la reina.

-Me apena esa criatura si este es el único ejemplo que tiene - dijo Zelda negando con la cabeza. Un desastre, realmente. Sentía hasta lástima. 

Sus manos se posaron en los antebrazos de Lilith por inercia, la cual se entretenía besando su mejilla y pómulo sonoramente.

-Te dije que les diéramos las condolencias antes que nada - los jóvenes jamás sabrían que para obtener este nivel de calma habían tenido que pasar las más pesadas tormentas. 

Y que Zelda y ella no tenían idea de lo que hacían la mitad de las veces.

-Van a explotar la Academia - resopló Zelda, perezosamente levantando los brazos y rodeando el cuello de la demonio. 

Sus miradas se encontraron y Zelda aceptó el beso que se produjo. Se besaron plácidamente en un banco de la Academia. Y Zelda se sintió joven de pronto, como cuando estudiaba allí.

Perfección. Esa palabra les quedaba grande.

Pero se le acercaba. De a poco, se acercaban. 

_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estamos a cuatro capítulos aprox de terminar esta serie. Unos problemillas aquí y allá y pum. Cuando te acuerdas, Hilda se casa. Síganos a ver qué es de toda esta gente.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Estás segura de saber dónde te metes, bruja? - dijo con su boca muy cerca de la suya. Iba a dejarle la decisión a Zelda.
> 
> -En el infierno - respondió la misma levantando una mano para atrapar la mejilla de Lilith y cerrar la distancia entre ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza. Aquí va *les da un abanico* lo necesitarán (?)

Desafortunadamente si creían que tendrían un día fácil después de eso, todo lo contrario. Las clases se hicieron eternas. Las peleas adolescentes se complicaron y para cuando Zelda, Lilith, Nick e incluso Sabrina, ayudaron con las tareas y los contenidos y a detener batallas campales, el día se terminaba. Nuevamente Sabrina aceptó quedarse a pasar la noche allí.

-Deja, yo conduzco - era pasada la tarde cuando salieron de la estación Gehenna, habían estado en la Academia todo el día. 

-Vas a matarnos - dijo Zelda con convicción pero arrojó las llaves en el aire hacia la morena.

Zelda durmió en el camino y llegaron a la casa. Lilith no había estrellado el coche pero quizás lo había acelerado demasiado. Cuando estacionó se giró para ver a la Sacerdotisa, que dormía. Se preguntó de repente qué estaba haciendo con su vida, cómo había llegado allí. Era todo una locura. Una gran locura. 

Despertó a la pelirroja tocándole el brazo y llegaron a una casa desierta. Hilda se había ido a casa del dr Cerberus. Atacaron la cocina, después de un día tan largo y bebieron una botella de vino entera. 

Para cuando cayeron en la cama ya la vergüenza había quedado en un decimoquinto plano, porque Zelda estaba ahí acostada, sin maquillaje, con un pijama de Lilith nuevamente y acurrucándose bajo sus brazos sin un poco de pena. Ni un poco. 

Era demasiado usual. Demasiado doméstico. Lilith sintió miedo de pronto, cuando Zelda hundió su rostro en su cuello. 

No pudo meditar en toda la noche, escuchando los sonidos de la casa, de afuera, de la noche. Cuando Zelda se durmió, Lilith salió de la cama. 

Revisó detrás de las puertas, incluso debajo de la cama y en la habitación de Zelda. Observó por la ventana cerrada y observó alrededor de la habitación. 

Miedo. Inexplicable. Pasaba a menudo desde que el Señor Oscuro había sido atrapado. Antes de la rebelión en el infierno, Lilith aseguraba una y otra vez todo. Casi obsesivamente.

Porque también se había relajado una vez, con Adam. Y muchas otras veces, con otros amantes. Y Él siempre la atrapaba. Siempre la encontraba.

Al no encontrar nada, porque es que ni siquiera tenía el presentimiento, sólo un miedo irracional, Lilith regresó a la cama y respiró profundamente. 

Todo estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Todo estaría bien. 

Zelda se movió dormida, y volvió a acercarse a ella. Siempre se movía dormida. Por eso Lilith había querido una cama más grande. 

Esta vez, Zelda entrabrió los ojos un momento y se volvió a acurrucar, sin decir nada y a dormir pegada a ella. Cómo si Lilith pudiera ahuyentar todos los peligros del mundo. 

____

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente. Sin descanso. Desde la mañana temprano batallando con los alumnos, y sus dramas interminables. Controlando hechizos en las prácticas, saliéndose de control. 

Enseñando historia, explicando demonología. Lilith tenía mucho para enseñar y perfeccionar. Era un trabajo menos ingrato que los mortales en Baxter High porque al menos los rituales, la magia, eran más su especialidad que la asignatura de Mary Wardwell. Pero así y todo siempre regresaban muy tarde, agotadas. 

Y luego estaba la boda de Hilda. Dos semanas era muy poco tiempo. De hecho, ya había pasado una entre líos y desorden. 

Pero Hilda, aparentemente, tenía todo listo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lilith recordó que desde antes de guerrear en el infierno, la bruja rubia le había hablado de los planes para la boda. Aparentemente, a espaldas de Zelda, estaba todo más que planificado.

Solo había echo falta poner una fecha. Y ya la tenían. Así que ultimar los detalles no había Sido problema para Hilda, cuya idea de boda era algo simple, romántico en exceso y empalagoso como solo ella podía ser. 

Lo que dejaba a Zelda con poco tiempo para los alumnos. Tenían una agenda muy apretada y cuando no estaban luchando en la Academia por mantener un cierto orden, estaban hasta altas horas haciendo manualidades para la boda. 

-Sabrina tendrá que aprender a dar clases - dijo Zelda, el último día de la semana, cuando regresaban - Al menos al grupo menos avanzado. Necesito maestros - reprimió un bostezo.

-No es mala idea. Por suerte, ya es fin de semana - dijo Lilith, manos en el volante. Zelda se había acostumbrado rápidamente a tener chófer. Lilith estaba conduciendo de regreso todos los días. 

-Mañana debemos ir al bosque, hay culto - murmuró la Sacerdotisa. Esa era otra parte importante en sus obligaciones. 

-Dime que no es por la mañana - suspiró Lilith, bajando del coche una vez estacionado en la vivienda Spellman.

-Sí, Hilda quiere hacer un almuerzo para todos - reforzar el espíritu de Comunidad era importante para ellos. 

No tenían otra familia que esa. Y era mejor echarles un ojo durante el sábado, por lo menos desde temprano. Mucho tiempo libre en mentes tan jóvenes sólo podía desembocar en desastre.

-De acuerdo - quejarse no valía de nada. Los planes ya estaban hechos. 

Pero ya había pasado una semana y en ningún momento había logrado tener a Zelda para ella sóla, salvo los pequeños espacios en el almuerzo de la Academia o en los jardines... Cuando no eran interrumpidas por el caos general.

Seguía sin poder convencer a Zelda de tener intimidad por las mañanas. Se acercaba demasiado y cada vez hacía más calor bajo las mantas. Pero el espacio entre que Zelda despertaba y el desayuno era imposiblemente corto. Y Lilith no quería robar a la Sacerdotisa de su descanso, veía de primera mano lo agotada que estaba. 

-¿Te molesta que sea mañana? - preguntó Zelda, siempre certera para buscar debilidades. 

Pero Lilith había encontrado un modo de esquivar una respuesta incómoda: con una propuesta incómoda. Era brillante:

-Quiero una cita - soltó por respuesta la morena cuando estuvieron en la puerta. 

Zelda pegó un respingo en el lugar, su cara volteando a ver a la morena como si le hubiera dicho que Vinegar Tom había muerto otra vez.

-¿Quieres qué? - Zelda entró a la casa y por unos momentos ignoró a Hilda y a Lance hablando en la mesa de la cocina. 

La bruja se quitó su chaqueta y la colgó en la entrada. Lilith hizo lo propio con su cazadora de cuero. 

-Una cita - repitió con completa seriedad. 

Hilda la oyó y tosió, Lance le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda. 

-¿Cuántos años tienes? - se espantó Zelda, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina y alcanzando una de las masas dulces de Hilda, aún sin reconocer que había gente allí.

-Depende qué calendario utilices - respondió Lilith literalmente, caminando para poner una mano sobre la mesada e inclinarse hacia el rostro de Zelda -Espero que despejes tus planes para el sábado a la noche - recalcó alejándose para sentarse a la mesa.

-No hay nada entretenido en este pueblo... - rodó los ojos Zelda, no podía creerlo ¿una cita? ¿tenían la edad de Sabrina acaso? 

-¿Qué tal el cine? Este sábado es noche de terror - dijo Lance, sin que nadie le preguntara. Tragó saliva al notar la mirada inquisitiva de Lilith y la helada mirada de Zelda.

-Buenas tardes, Lance. Qué excelente idea - sonrió Lilith volviendo la mirada a Zelda -Noche de terror. Mis favoritas - guiñó un ojo.

-Bien - respondió Zelda exasperada - Sí con eso te basta... - protestó, mientras Hilda les servía una taza de té a cada una.

-¿Has oído, Hilda? Tengo una cita - dijo alzando las cejas, dándose aires de importancia y bebiendo con mucha tranquilidad su taza de té. Zelda estaba con las mejillas coloreadas.

-No le respondas o no terminará de fanfarronear - advirtió Zelda a Hilda antes de que la bruja pudiera felicitarla.

_____

La mañana del sábado era brillante, tan brillante que no parecía otoño en absoluto. En Greendale la estación no distaban mucho del invierno en temperatura. Pero esta vez el sol se presentía aún con las cortinas cerradas. Lilith como pocas veces decidía abrir los ojos antes que Zelda. 

En esos días había preferido quedarse quieta y notar qué era lo que hacía la pelirroja. A veces era una caricia muy tenue, a veces solo la observaba. 

Pero hoy era sábado. Un día maldito en el calendario. El día de las malas acciones. Mucho mejor que el domingo. Lilith no entendía por qué la Iglesia Satánica se reunía los domingos, ese era el día de descanso. 

Y el infierno jamás descansaba. Pero bueno, tendrían el ritual de Hécate.

Así que se giró y se encontró con la imagen de la Sacerdotisa, totalmente estirada boca arriba en la cama. Se movía tanto cuando dormían, Lilith podía jurar que un día despertaría con su pie en la cara. 

-Zelda - susurró Lilith acercandose a la figura dormida -Zelda... - llamó, apoyándose en un codo y con la mano libre tocó la frente de la pelirroja, dándole un pequeño golpecito de electricidad como la primera vez que la había despertado.

-Odio eso - fue la respuesta de Zelda, apartando la mano de su cara. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Lilith -¿Qué hora es? - preguntó de malhumor. 

Estiró los brazos hacia arriba y se arqueó como un gato, para después posar ambas manos en su abdomen y mirar a Lilith.

-Media hora para que Hilda nos llame a desayunar - dijo la morena y pronto rodó hasta quedar sobre la pelirroja, como el lobo que cae sobre su presa. 

-Déjame en paz - fue la respuesta de la pelirroja, sus manos posándose en los brazos de Lilith apoyados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. 

-Dijiste que no había sexo por las mañanas - dijo Lilith, tranquilamente posicionando se entre las suaves piernas de Zelda. 

La Sacerdotisa ya tenía ambas manos hundidas en el cabello de la morena, parpadeando con la pereza de las mañanas. Lilith siempre lograba hacerla espabilar de tan temprano, incorregible.

-Eso es lo que dije - asintió con voz ronca. 

-¿Pero sí un beso? - reformuló la madre de demonios, acercando su boca al cuello de Zelda.

Otra vez, ardían bajo las sábanas. Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba esos momentos por la mañana. De a poco esto se les iba de las manos. 

De aquella primera necesidad de espacio el primer día, a buscar con más y más insistencia piel con piel, fricción. 

Zelda mordió el cuello de Lilith, besando de la base hasta el lóbulo. Incluso había levantado un poco las rodillas, y las apretó alrededor de la cintura de Lilith, soltando un murmullo contra su piel al sentirla tan pegada.

-Vas a matarme - fue el susurró ahogado de la morena, usando las manos para acariciar la cintura y luego los muslos de Zelda. 

Atacando de nuevo su piel y centrándose en remarcar aquel pequeño moretón bajo la clavícula de la Sacerdotisa.

Y entonces, para su grandísima sorpresa, la pelirroja empujó a Lilith hacia un costado, posicionando se encima de ella. La madre de demonios se sorprendió de que su plan le hubiese disparado en contra. 

Ahora tenía una Zelda Spellman metiéndole mano por debajo del pijama, subiéndolo y subiéndolo con la intención de quitárselo por la cabeza ¡Un momento! 

-¿Me estás desnudando? - preguntó incrédula. 

Pero sin una gota de queja, se dejó quitar el pijama de seda y encaje y que la Sacerdotisa lo revolee por la habitación. 

-¿Tú qué crees? - dijo Zelda, soltando el aire de la sorpresa de ver el cuerpo de Lilith en la cama, con un brasier de encaje negro y un cuerpo de infarto. 

Los ojos de la Sacerdotisa se oscurecieron de lujuria y Lilith sonrió.

-Lo que gustes - le guiñó un ojo desde su posición. 

Y entonces Zelda bajó con su boca hacia la garganta de la morena, dejando besos álgidos hasta la mitad de su pecho. Las manos de la Sacerdotisa buscando rápidamente tras la espalda de Lilith. 

El brasier, sólo quitárselo. O rompérselo.

-Chicas, ¡el desayuno está listo!- la voz de Hilda cortó la motivación con la mayor crueldad de la historia.

-Estabas tan, tan cerca, Zelda - se rió Lilith ante la cara de odio que Zelda le echó a la puerta, como si quisiera matar a su hermana. 

Lilith se deshizo rápidamente de Zelda, saliéndose de la cama y riéndose por lo bajo todo el camino que le tomó ir hacia el cuarto de baño. 

Desde allí oyó el portazo que dió Zelda hacía su habitación. Merecido se lo tenía, Lilith había estado conteniéndose prácticamente desde el primer beso que se habían dado. Para variar, estaba bien que la Sacerdotisa lo sufriera en carne propia.

Bajó a desayunar con Zelda quejándose de todo lo que Hilda había preparado a pesar de verse delicioso. Lilith se sentó a desayunar con un humor excelente lo que irritó aún más a la pelirroja.

Y con los miembros del aquelarre no fue mejor. Zelda estaba más estricta de lo habitual lo que ocasionó una reorganización de los jóvenes, sentados de manera tal que los grupos conflictivos estuvieran lo más alejados posibles. 

No toleró las preguntas de nadie y los puso a trabajar en un altar y un arco en honor a la triple diosa que les había salvado el pellejo el año pasado. No les dejó ni respirar. Dónde alguno de los hechiceros se miraba para iniciar alguna reyerta, 

Zelda les enviaba en misiones de búsqueda de elementos para armar el altar. Velas, piedras, flores, lo que fuera. Pronto Hécate tenía un altar natural impecable.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Sabrina a Lilith - ¿Por qué está tan de mal humor? - Sabrina estaba teniendo un día difícil, Nick no le hablaba a saber por qué y su tía no lo mejoraba nada.

-No pudimos tener intimidad esta mañana - explicó Lilith - Tu tía Hilda golpeó a la puerta justo cuando...

-Wow no, no quería saber. Gracias, pero no sigas - dijo Sabrina, negándose completamente. -Necesito que me ayudes a hablar con Nick, no he encontrado un solo momento libre - dijo frustrada.

-Eso es porque tú tía está empecinada en que nadie se divierta hoy - rodó los ojos la madre de demonios.

Ambas estaban haciendo el arreglo floral alrededor del círculo dónde invocarían a Hécate. Al ser otoño las plegarias se harían a la cara anciana de la diosa. Hacer un altar para otra deidad, qué bajo había caído.

-Mira, Nick va a buscar los inciensos... Distrae a mi tía - pidió Sabrina a Lilith. 

-Disculpa ¿a cambio de qué? - preguntó la madre de demonios. Ya no tenía contrato con ningún Estrella de la Mañana.

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Sabrina con rapidez.

-Me deberás un favor - advirtió Lilith.

-Bien, sí, lo que quieras - por el rabillo del ojo, veía que Nick terminaba de recibir instrucciones y se iba por el camino.

Entonces Lilith lanzó una pequeña exclamación teatral digna de un premio Oscar y se sentó en el césped sosteniendo su rodilla. 

-¿Lilith? - Zelda estuvo a su lado en un santiamén. Sabrina desapareció rápido. 

-No, es solo, mi rodilla. Me tomó de sorpresa... - negó con la cabeza.

-Déjame ver - insistió la pelirroja bajando sus manos dónde estaba la venda. 

Ahora era solamente un fino vendaje y ya ya no tenía mucho más que una cicatriz profunda y marcada.

-Está bien... - dejó que la pelirroja observara la herida y frunciera el ceño.

-No tienes nada ¿te duele por dentro? - preguntó con extrañeza pero recordaba lo fuerte que había sido la maldición así que no podía confiarse.

-No, ya no. Debió ser un mal movimiento. A veces pasa... - suspiró Lilith, restándole importancia.

La bruja se puso de pie y extendió una mano. Lilith la tomó y se puso fácilmente de pie. Al instante llegaban Nick y Sabrina, con los inciensos y mientras hablaban por lo bajo iban encendiendolos. 

Zelda los miró con sospecha un momento pero decidió no regañarlos. Más bien, se apresuró a dar inicio al ritual.

Lilith quedó rezagada un momento. No le hacía gracia participar. No era su culto, ni su deidad. No tenía dios. Ni religión. Así que tras una negativa a la Sacerdotisa de entrar al círculo con los demás, prefirió observar el ritual desde lejos. 

Así fue como se percató de un par de miradas cómplices entre alguno de los jóvenes de allí. En especial Byron. 

Mientras Zelda pronunciaba las palabras rituales y la energía inundaba el lugar, revitalizando su magia, algo extraño ocurría. Lilith se puso de pie, aún de lejos pero más atenta al movimiento. 

Vio pasar algo entre las manos de las brujas y se alertó al ver que apuntaban un objetivo mientras los demás tenían sus ojos cerrados y agradecían a Hécate por el cambio de estación.

Caminó apresuradamente hacia allí pero fue muy tarde. Un objeto era lanzado al aire.

-Zelda... -advirtió Lilith. 

La Sacerdotisa abrió los ojos y con reflejos de gato desvió lo que parecía ser un frasco hacia un lado. El vidrio se rompió en mil pedazos al estrellarse contra un árbol y una nube de un polvo rojo se esparció sobre los presentes. Sabrina reaccionó, utilizando sus poderes para alejar con un soplo de viento aquella niebla rojiza. Pero fue un poco tarde, todos al menos habían aspirado un poco de aquello. 

De inmediato Lilith estuvo en medio del círculo, mientras los estudiantes se ponían de pie para alejarse de aquello, lo que fuera. Pero la reina enlazó con magia los cuellos de los culpa es, como si una soga invisible los hubiera atrapado, y los arrastró hasta allí. Cómo se atrevían. Si quiera pensaban que podían intentar lastimar a la Sacerdotisa. 

La mirada de hielo de Lilith era terrorífica, observando sin emoción a los cinco chicos retorciéndose. Los amigos de Desiree y otros dos estudiantes. 

-Espera... - la mano de Zelda en su brazo la hizo parpadear, al igual que su voz tan cerca -los vas a matar.

Solo ahí se dió cuenta de que los críos estaban a punto de tomar un color azulado al dejar de respirar. Aún así...

-No, espera un momento. Estamos bien... ¡Lilith! -insistió, de repente recordando que está mujer se dedicaba a gestionar las torturas del infierno mismo.

-De acuerdo... - abrió la mano, como dejando ir su hechizo y los estudiantes comenzaron a respirar de nuevo, tosiendo y arrodillándose en el pelo, buscando el aire.

Hilda fue quien se acercó a ellos, conciliadora. Su hermana podía haberlos salvado de la muerte, pero sabía bien que no era una mujer compasiva al imponer castigos. Así que mejor convenció a las brujas de apartarlos para cuestionarlos sobre la poción que habían lanzado tan negligentemente. 

Seguramente era una travesura de adolescentes, pensó Hilda al transportarlos a la academia. Zelda se ocupó de instruir a Sabrina y a Nick para llevar al resto de los estudiantes y aislarlos hasta que presentaran algún síntoma. El joven Nick se presentó a ayudar.

Zelda planeaba ir a la academia también, pero la botella había reventado justo sobre ella y Lilith sabía que había aspirado más que los demás. 

-A la casa... -dijo la demonio, escondiendo el pánico en la voz. 

-No exageres... Oh, vaya - Zelda se tambaleó cuando intentó caminar después de toda la regañina a los estudiantes. 

La reina estaba allí por sostenerla y juntas se trasladaron a la casa. Allí, Lilith acompañó a la Sacerdotisa a la habitación. 

-Solo es un poco de cansancio... - dijo la pelirroja, recostandose en la cama unos momentos.

No pasó mucho hasta que quedó dormida. Lilith le quitó los zapatos y la tapó con una manta antes de dirigirse al primer espejo que encontró y comunicarse con Hilda en la academia. 

Tardó unos momentos en ubicarla en el Despacho de la directora, estaba sola y aparentemente habían coincidido en comunicarse porque no se sorprendió al ver a Lilith del otro lado del espejo. La reina estaba nerviosa, manos en la cintura y camuflando la ansiedad con una máscara de frialdad. Fijando los ojos en Hilda sin parpadear.

-¿Qué es? - preguntó directamente, en un tono suave que no admitía réplica. 

-B-bueno, se supone que era una poción para hacer dormir. Creyeron que Zelda se lo merecía por el modo en que constantemente los regaña.

-¿Saben lo que les espera después de esto? Desearán... que sea solo una regañina - dijo la reina con peligrosa tranquilidad.

-Sí, es lo que les dije así que accedieron a darme la receta que emplearon... -Hilda sonrió. Amenazar de muerte no era algo que no haría por el bienestar de su hermana mayor. Por suerte los chicos la comprendieron. 

-¿Entonces? ¿Solo dormirá unos momentos? - quiso saber Lilith.

-No lo creo, leí lo que emplearon y confundieron algunas hierbas. Así que obtuvieron otro tipo de poción. -dijo Hilda haciendo una mueca.

-No puede ser... -Lilith tomó aire, tratando de controlar su temperamento. Debió asfixiarlos solo un poco más -¿Qué efectos tiene esa poción ahora?

-Es un... la variedad de hierbas que emplearon son utilizadas para crear potenciadores de energía y... lujuria -dijo arrugando la nariz.

-¿Qué? Son unos imbéciles ¿para cuándo estará el antídoto? - preguntó Lilith llevándose una mano a la frente y arrugando el ceño. Volvió a ver a Hilda, y notó su piel rojiza.

-Dado que solo aspiramos un poco de eso, no creo que tenga efectos reales en los estudiantes... Sólo... solo tendrán un poco de calor, por unas horas - explicó Hilda enrojeciendo otro poco más.

-¿Y Zelda? Ella recibió... - se detuvo un momento. La información procesandose en su cabeza -Dices que... ¿Pasará en unas horas? -La reina alzó las cejas, como considerando aquello.

-Solo unas horas, sí. Mientras tanto sus síntomas no serán graves, quizás solo tenga... alguno impulsos pero... nada más - Hilda apretó los labios y miró hacia un costado, verdaderamente incómoda.

Abanicándose con una revista del escritorio de Zelda. Mirando hacia cualquier sitio menos a su, en teoria, cuñada.

-De cualquier modo, mantén a esos críos vigilados. Mañana les haré pagar por esta burla - dijo Lilith rápidamente mirand, o hacia la puerta que conducía a la habitación que compartía con Zelda.

-Sí, uh. Quizás diga a Lance que pase por aquí, ya sabes, para tener algo de... apoyo - dijo la bruja rubia - debo irme ahora.

-Sí... apoyo -rodó los ojos Lilith. Pero deseando cortar rápido con la conversación - yo iré a ver qué Zelda esté bien... adiós. 

Al llegar a la habitación no encontró a Zelda en la cama. Se preocupó por un mili segundo hasta que oyó el sonido de agua discurriendo en el cuarto de baño. Respiró. Seguramente Zelda solo necesitaba aliviar el calor. Las palabras de Hilda seguían girando en su mente. 

Cuando pensaba en sexo, lo último que hubiera deseado era ser obligada por las circunstancias. Quería que fuera un momento concensuado entre ambas. No con una excusa tan patética como una poción de adolescentes saliendo mal. 

Además, nada indicaba que Zelda fuera a sufrir alguno de los efectos que Hilda había dejado caer. Quizás ahora con una ducha estaría más fresca. Y debía consolarse al saber que no había sido herida de gravedad.

En esto pensaba cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se giró con suavidad y sintió un temblor en las rodillas cuando la vió salir del cuarto de baño.

Allí estaba, una visión para recordar. Lo que atormentaría sus noches en el infierno. Envuelta en el vapor del agua caliente, posaba un pie descalzo dentro de la habitación. 

Llevaba una toalla rodeando su figura, pálida como la luna que decían adorar. Pequeñas gotas de agua resbalando por sus piernas pecosas, provocando que Lilith se sintiera sedienta de pronto.

Su cabello caía pegado al rostro, de un rojo opaco al estar húmedo, y que mojaba la piel de sus clavículas expuestas como el mejor manjar jamás servido. El rostro de Zelda rojizo por la ducha, los ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca. Se fijaron en Lilith con el deseo escrito con tanta claridad que la reina sintió un calor injusto naciendo desde la boca del estómago y extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo. Cosquilleos y una punzada impensable en su región más baja. 

Estaba perdida.

-Cierra la boca - sonrió Zelda desde su posición. Personificando con una media sonrisa al gato que se encuentra con el plato lleno de atún.

Lilith, cuya mandíbula había caído ligeramente hacia abajo, cerró la boca y parpadeó. Tomó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y se giró de pronto, sabiendo que tenía mitad de la batalla completamente perdida. 

-Te dejaré cambiarte, tengo que hacer algunas... cosas, abajo - dijo con dificultad llegando a la puerta y estirando la mano hacia el picaporte.

Por supuesto que no iba a abrir, pensó Lilith al intentar salir sin resultado. La magia de la bruja certera al impedirle un liberador escape. Sintió un escalofrío cuando sus oídos captaron los pies descalzos moviéndose en su dirección. 

Una mano tocó su cintura y el torso de Zelda se apretó contra ella. La barbilla de la Sacerdotisa se posó en su hombro y Lilith cerró los ojos embriagada por el perfume de su piel y cabello. 

Mierda.

-¿Sabes qué contenía esa poción? - preguntó Lilith en un susurro bajo. Su mirada fija en la madera, aún de espaldas.

-Lo puedo imaginar... - dijo Zelda presionando su boca contra el lóbulo de la morena. 

Las manos de la pelirroja masajearon la cintura de Lilith, con expertismo. De repente allí hacia un calor insoportable, pero la madre de demonios era más pensante que esto. Más racional de lo que todos creían. La reina de las tentaciones, no iba a caer en una así sin más. Aún si era extremadamente difícil de ignorar. 

O eso creía. 

-No quiero que esto sea por una poción... - dejó claro la morena, sintiendo crecer la necesidad en su interior.

-Lo sé, pero... Mañana no hay clases - expuso Zelda presionando su boca contra la piel de la morena, dejando un beso, dos, tres, en su cuello - Y no confiaría en nadie más para esto...

-Zelda... -suspiró Lilith, inconscientemente moviendo la cabeza para exponer más de su cuello a la peligrosa boca de la Sacerdotisa - no se suponía que esto fuera así... - dijo deteniendo las manos curiosas que se movían para intentar desabrochar su camisa.

-Nada de nosotras es lo que se supone que sería - discutió Zelda, o más bien ronroneó, hablando directo en el oído de la reina - Por favor, este calor es insoportable.

-Pasará en unas horas...

-Te necesito.

-...no estás pensando con claridad...

-Sí, si lo estoy. Podría estar bajo una ducha de agua fría por las próximas horas y no es así - rebatió Zelda - Te doy mi consentimiento.

-¿Estás realmente segura? 

-Quiero que seas tú. Te estoy eligiendo - insistió la pelirroja, mordiendo justo en la base del cuello de Lilith.

La reina soltó un murmullo y permitió que las manos de Zelda continúen su curso. 

-Ahora quítate esta estúpida camisa y llévame a la cama - exigió Zelda, sonando más como ella misma, batallando con los botones. 

Lilith rió por lo bajo. Se giró con presteza y acercó a Zelda contra ella. A quien iba a engañar, era incapaz de negarle nada si lo pedía de este modo.

-¿Estás segura de saber dónde te metes, bruja? - dijo con su boca muy cerca de la suya. Iba a dejarle la decisión a Zelda.

-En el infierno - respondió la misma levantando una mano para atrapar la mejilla de Lilith y cerrar la distancia entre ellas.

Siempre, siempre cerrando la distancia en el beso que lo iniciaba todo. 

Solo que esa media tarde, no había nada que les impidiese continuarlo hasta el final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *les alcanza un vasito de agua con hielo* para el próximo capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Lilith... - susurró Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agridulce. Miel y hiel.

Lilith no podía dejar que el calor le nublara la cabeza como otras veces, de simplemente dejarse llevar y lanzar las preocupaciones por la ventana. 

Zelda estaba tan encima de ella, que era muy difícil siquiera razonar, pero tenía que obligarse a hacerlo. Esta era su condenada responsabilidad ahora y debía comportarse. Iba a servir a la pelirroja, no iba a servirse de ella, esa era la diferencia. 

Así que respondió con paciencia los álgidos besos de Zelda y caminaron hacia la cama. Cayeron al colchón y se apresuró a sostener a la bruja de la cintura para empujarla al centro. Zelda tenía las uñas clavadas en sus brazos y la respiración agitada. Su cuerpo se arqueaba solo, buscando fricción desesperadamente.

-¿Estás segura? - preguntó nuevamente, mirándola a los ojos, sus manos manteniendo la cintura de la pelirroja con firmeza.

-Te juro que sí... - fue la respuesta de Zelda, que le regresó la mirada - estoy consciente, en verdad - aseguró, llevando sus manos a la cara de la morena, sintiendo ternura por encima de toda la lujuria que sacudía su cuerpo, ante la necesidad de Lilith de tener su aprobación.

-Bien... bien - repitió bajando para besar fuertemente a Zelda, que soltó un murmullo de aprobación.

Lilith movió sus manos para remover la toalla. Zelda accedió, intercalando mordidas fuertes en la piel de la reina, en su cuello, en sus hombros, necesitaba, necesitaba de ella, muchísimo.

-Eres hermosa - dijo la morena conteniendo la emoción, sus manos tocaron los brazos de la pelirroja, acariciaron su cuello mientras sus ojos apreciaban la visión de aquel glorioso cuerpo desnudo. Blanco, suave, redondeado y pristino. Una visión que se le clavaba en la mente y en el corazón.

-Tócame - fue el pedido de Zelda, llevando las manos de Lilith a su pecho. 

En verdad ya no aguantaba, aún si se sentía halagada por las palabras de la morena.

Lo que alivió a la pelirroja fue saber que había dejado su cuerpo en las mejores manos. Eran manos del infierno, después de todo ¿Dónde habría mejores que esas para esto?

Lilith utilizó su boca, besó con expertismo su cuello, su lóbulo, bajando hasta la pequeña marca que había bajo su clavícula, remarcando. Bajó aún más hasta su pecho.

La bruja dejaba escapar suaves murmullos, mientras sus manos se repartían entre tocar el cabello sedoso y rizado de Lilith y rasguñar sus hombros según la intensidad del momento. Un gemido más audible resonó en la habitación cuando la reina empleó la boca para uno de sus senos y la mano para el otro. Arrancando sonidos de total aprobación. La morena no se detuvo a oír más de esa música, aunque se estremecía con la novedad del momento, su misión era otra.

Así que continuó su camino hacia abajo, dejando fuertes caricias con las manos en la cintura de Zelda, su boca mordiendo y probando la suavidad de su abdomen, hasta llegar a destino. 

Levantar la mirada fue un error, la cara rojiza de Zelda, sus ojos brillantes, desnuda completamente y con una se sus manos aferrándose a la almohada mientras la otra tocaba la mejilla de Lilith y abría sus piernas dándole todo el paso. 

Envió una descarga eléctrica a la morena, derecho a su propio centro, podía fácilmente acabar con esa imagen en la cabeza. Los ojos de Lilith se oscurecieron de deseo y debió hacer uso de un gran autocontrol para recordar que esto no era por ella, esto era para Zelda.

Así que bajó la mirada al epicentro de toda esta aventura y sus manos separaron las piernas de la bruja, llevandolas a los hombros y besando con ternura el interior de su entrepierna, dejando pequeñas mordidas para el recuerdo de todo esto. Zelda volvió a arquearse, temblorosa. La visión de Lilith allí era demasiado, demasiado.

La reina bajó con su boca experimentalmente al punto álgido de la bruja, usando su lengua para rodear y succionar. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando Zelda simplemente convulsionó con un gemido y arqueó la espalda. Aún no había comenzado.

-S-sigue, sigue... - fueron las palabras entrecortadas de Zelda, recobrandose. 

Lilith aceptó la orden. Presionó y volvió a utilizar su boca y luego sus dedos, para sentir la humedad en la anatomía de Zelda, sí, estaba húmedo, goteaba. La reina del infierno introdujo dos dedos a la ecuación, mientras su boca se ocupaba de estimular otra zona esencial en aquella parte de su cuerpo.

El ritmo surgió naturalmente. Las caderas de Zelda acompañaron la moción y por un rato fue todo gemidos bajos y respiración agitada, la bruja que murmuraba incoherencias. Hasta que nuevamente sintió el movimiento errático de la cintura de la Sacerdotisa.

-Sí, así... más a la izquierda... - guió Zelda y Lilith casi se rió del comando como si aquello fuera una especie de entrenamiento. 

Pero movió sus dedos ligeramente más "a la izquierda" y los curvó con rapidez. En un momento aquel cuerpo extasiado se cerró sobre sus dedos, temblando. Y Lilith la ayudó a pasar el orgasmo hasta que las manos de la bruja buscaron sus hombros.

-Aquí... - fue el pedido de la pelirroja, y Lilith quitó sus dedos de aquella zona para erguirse sobre ella, que la llamaba a pegarse a su cuerpo y buscaba su boca. 

Qué indecente, pensó Lilith con una sonrisa, compartiendo el sabor de Zelda en un beso acalorado y urgente. 

-Quítate esto... - dijo Zelda en relación a la ropa de Lilith, tironeando de su camisa otra vez.

Hasta el momento la morena no había recordado que estaba completamente vestida, ni siquiera había llegado a quitarse los zapatos. Pateando el calzado de los pies, Lilith suspiró arrodillándose un momento en la cama para desabrocharse la camisa.

-Estás dando muchas órdenes ¿sabes? - se quejó alzando una ceja. 

La reina era la dominante siempre, pero esta vez estaba haciendo todas las excepciones posibles por ella. 

-Más rápido - fue la respuesta de la bruja, sentándose en la cama y abriendo la camisa de la morena, rompiendo todos los botones y arrojandola en el aire. 

-Esa era mi favorita - dijo Lilith sorprendida y ofendida, y soltó el aire con sorpresa cuando Zelda la recostó en la cama y tironeó de su falda. 

Y una mierda que esto era por la poción, no había necesidad de despelotarla tan gratuitamente pero la dejó hacer, como siempre dejaba que la condenada Sacerdotisa se saliera de la suya.

-Esto también - dijo Zelda en un suspiro, quitándole el bra a la reina del infierno y moviendo sus manos para quitarle la ropa interior también.

-Zelda... - soltó un suspiro Lilith cuando las manos de la Sacerdotisa tocaron... Por todas partes.

Perdieron mucho más que unas horas. La fricción de sus cuerpos y la novedad del momento sobrepasaron por completo los efectos de la poción. Lilith jamás había permitido a otro ser sobre ella, ni siquiera al Señor Oscuro, prefiriendo los castigos más crueles a la sumisión absoluta. Pero Zelda, la bruja besaba tocaba y mordía con tanto gusto, con tanta reverencia y pasión que le fue fácil dejar ir, al menos por una tarde, sus reservas por la ventana.

Terminaron agotadas cayendo al colchón, sudadas, desnudas y entrelazadas. Sus corazones latían con fuerza, intentando recuperar el aire. Por unos momentos no dijeron nada, besandose y acariciándose a lo tonto, como si estás fueran sus primeras Lupercales. Habían descubierto el mejor de los pasatiempos y que sus pieles se comunicaban mucho, mucho mejor que sus palabras o acciones.

-Aun... Aún quiero la cita - susurró Lilith luego de unos momentos.

-No hablas en serio - dijo Zelda hundiendo su rostro en su hombro.

-¿Disculpa? Creo que después de una camisa arruinada me lo merezco -alzó una ceja.

-... está bien ¿qué hora es? - preguntó con pocas pulgas la Sacerdotisa.

-¿Las siete? - contestó luego de echar una mirada al reloj de pared.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo ha pasado tanto tiempo? - se sobresaltó Zelda, irguiéndose de pronto - debía ir a la Academia a regañar a los alumnos ¿Y qué hay de los demás estudiantes? ¿no tuvieron efectos...? - comenzó a alterarse.

-No, descuida - tranquilizó la reina rodando los ojos y llevando luego una mano a la mejilla de la Sacerdotisa - Hilda lo tiene todo controlado. Nadie aspiró tanto como tú... Y mira, luego del segundo polvo ya no me creo que la poción siguiera en tí - sonrió Lilith besando la boca de la pelirroja.

-Después del primero ya no era la poción, te lo aseguro- corrigió Zelda, correspondiendo al beso con otro más intenso.

Podía estar allí un tiempo más. Pero Lilith era tozuda cuando quería. Se separó no sin un buen esfuerzo y saltó de la cama. Se notaba la mejoría en su rodilla, su bastón en el olvido y solo una venda de recuerdo en la misma, esperando cicatrizar por completo.

-Baja cuando estés lista utilizaré el otro cuarto... - dijo Lilith de un impecable buen humor.

Dicho buen humor continuó todo el trayecto hasta el cuarto de baño. La rapidez con la que se alistó para vestirse y maquillarse y bajar las escaleras del mortuario. Continuaba de buen humor mientras pillaba comida de la cocina, esperando por Zelda para ir al cine. Y continuó de buen humor aún si la pelirroja se tardaba, posiblemente calibrando cada prenda de su armario y luego su joyería y luego su maquillaje y pelo. 

Así se hicieron las ocho y Lilith estaba por subir a por Zelda cuando cruzó el pasillo y escuchó el teléfono sonar. Una, dos veces. No había nadie allí ¿cierto? Bueno, la curiosidad fue mayor y decidió contestar. Quizás solo fuera alguien que precisaba los servicios funerarios. Solo pasaría el mensaje y ya. 

Descolgó el tubo y una voz con marcado acento francés respondió. Fulminando su buen humor. 

Zelda, por su parte, había logrado el conjunto perfecto Vestido, tacones, perlas, aretes y perfume. Labial rojizo. Y bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con Lilith. También de buen humor. Sonriendo inclusive. Pero esa sonrisa se fue apagando conforme vislumbraba a Lilith al teléfono y su semblante sombrío al cortar.

No dijo nada. Adivinaba quien había llamado. Una punzada de culpa al olvidar que Marie llamaría a esas horas para confirmar su asistencia a la boda de Hilda. 

-Lilith... - susurró Zelda.

-No le dijiste... - Murmuró la reina, sin mirarla siquiera.

-No podía... no quería herirla - se explicó apresuradamente.

-No, y aparentemente ahora piensa que estás en peligro conmigo en la casa - dijo de manera cortante tomando aire y mirando a cualquier lado menos a Zelda.

-Le diré, se lo explicaré. Solo... todo era muy nuevo para mí y ella... no pensé...

-Claro, no pensaste... - el teléfono volvió a sonar con fuerza y Lilith observó a Zelda a los ojos esta vez. 

La mirada de cansancio y tristeza traspasó el alma de la Sacerdotisa como un cuchillo.

-Olvida la cita... no estoy de humor - negó con la cabeza y pasó junto a los ojos vidriosos de la bruja, sin rozarla siquiera, en dirección a la habitación.

Zelda se quedó allí, con el teléfono sonando y el portazo que sonó escaleras arriba. Con una difícil situación entre manos. 

Genial. Ahora había molestado a dos seres. 

Simplemente genial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simplemente fantástico 🙄


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Estarás bien? - preguntó Marie con una sonrisa triste y los ojos llorosos -¿Crees que podrás ser feliz? 
> 
> -No lo sé. Pero... es lo que quiero - sonrió - y una Spellman...
> 
> -Siempre obtiene lo que quiere - rodó los ojos pero rió por lo bajo - buena suerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento de antemano la tardanza y los errores

Marie había tenido una semana compleja, entre ella y los niños era mucho equipaje para preparar. Pero pronto estuvo todo listo y partieron al vuelo pactado. Podían haber optado por escobas, o por trasladarse con magia. Pero Marie quería que los niños disfrutaran del viaje, de los paisajes, incluso de la comida de avión. Eran niños que habían estado lejos del mundo durante toda su extraña niñez viajando en el tiempo. Y vaya que lo disfrutaron. 

Por un momento Marie olvidó el pequeño drama, o más bien, la pequeña conversación que tuvieron con Zelda cuatro días atrás en el teléfono. Pero nada más subirse al autobús que los llevaría a Greendale, los recuerdos regresaron nostálgicos a su memoria. 

Llegó a la casa Spellman en la hora y día pactados y pronto, después de saludos cordiales con los miembros de la familia, después de que los niños demostraran interés en que Sabrina les condujese a su habitación, luego de que Zelda los recibiese con tanto afecto, Marie pasó a la sala de estar. Y, como intuía, los miembros de la familia buscaron las excusas más tontas para llevar su maleta y dejarla a solas con la pelirroja.

Por un momento no dijeron nada. Marie sabía que Zelda tenía sus tiempos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el té estuvo hecho y el silencio se volvió pesado entre las dos. 

-Marie... lo siento tanto - dijo Zelda después de unos momentos.

Marie sonrió, era comprensible que se echase la culpa. Bien sabía lo atormentada que estaba su alma, y lo mucho que le costaba expresarse. Sí, se había molestado en enterarse de último, pero luego con reflexión profunda y meditación calmada, había comprendido la complejidad de la situación. 

-No, chérie, no hay nada que perdonar - extendió su mano y tomó la suya, en un apretón cariñoso -Es el destino, y me alegro por tí.

Zelda la observó con ojos vidriosos, casi con tristeza. Sí, su historia había sido breve y maravillosa, Marie aún tenía un gran cariño en su corazón por Zelda. La admiraba, por ser tan fuerte y haber pasado por tanto. 

-Te extrañé - confesó la matriarca, llevándose el índice a la comisura de los ojos para retirar cualquier rastro de sentimentalismo.

-Y yo a tí, cherie. Aunque debo decir que yo sí debo ofrecer una disculpa - sonrió encogiéndose de hombros - cuando llamé el otro día puede que haya molestado a tu novia... 

Zelda hizo un gesto al oír el término "novia" (olvidaba que podía ser muy conservadora), la vió cerrar un segundo los ojos y frunció el ceño como si hubiera oído un improperio. Pero levantó una mano en señal de que estaba bien, sin dejar que Marie prosiguiera.

-No, quiero decir, no te disculpes. Y en cuanto a Lilith, está actuando de un modo poco propio para una monarca - dijo Zelda con firmeza.

El tono ya le había cambiado, notó Marie. Zelda se tensaba y volvía la atención a los anillos que tenía en los dedos, girando las gemas, las inspeccionaba con atención. 

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿te causó algún problema? - se preocupó Marie. Después de todo la Lilith de la que siempre hablaba Zelda era un ser de poco fiar en apariencia.

-¡Es tan infantil! - se descargó de pronto la matriarca, como si hubiese estado esos cuatro días mordiéndose la lengua. Y probablemente así había sido -¿Se piensa que todo es mi culpa? ¡Yo no elegí esto! Y sin embargo, ha estado tan... ¡tan fría! 

Zelda buscó sus cigarrillos, ocupando los nervios en encender uno y colocarlo en su anillo. 

-Bueno... estoy segura que pueden resolverlo hablando como personas adultas... ¿o no? si quieres, puedo disculparme con ella - ofreció Marie, siempre optando por la paz.

-De ninguna manera, no voy a involucrarte en esto. He estado intentando hacerla entrar en razón pero todo lo que recibo son reproches, que no hago lo suficiente por esta relación ¿puedes creerlo? - se indignó Zelda dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Suena injusto, sí - asintió Marie con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba. En verdad no le gustaba ver a Zelda disgustada. - Pareciera que cree que ha hecho más que tú. Y eso no puede ser así ¿quién dió el primer paso? 

-... Pues, no se a que te refieres con el primer paso. Claro que yo estaba en shock, así que ella fue detrás de mí al principio. Pero solo al principio, claro que no todo el tiempo ¡Qué ridícula! - Zelda fumaba su indignación pensando en las veces en las que Lilith había ido tras ella. 

-Entiendo, chérie ¿Y en las discusiones? ¿siempre eres tú quién intenta arreglar las cosas? Porque eso sí es un desbalance - inquirió Marie. 

-¿Arreglar las cosas? Es que no hay nada que... Si, está bien, una vez yo... Yo cometí errores, claro ¿quién no? Y solo porque ella haya venido desde el infierno hasta aquí no la hace superior. - se puso a la defensiva enseguida. Desviando la mirada a un lado, ofuscada.

-Bueno, claro. Todos cometemos errores, sí. Y ella es... ¿ha sido cruel contigo en algún momento? ¿no tuvo ningún gesto de amabilidad en este tiempo? Eso sería preocupante.

Zelda se quedó en silencio, observando la ventana mientras el humo salía de la punta de su cigarrillo. Marie no podía saber en qué estaba pensando. No podía adivinar los recuerdos, los momentos, las situaciones que estaba recibiendo. Solo podía ser testigo de la expresión en el rostro de su querida Zelda, en cómo sus facciones pasaban de la seriedad al conflicto en tiempo récord y de repente su rostro se contraía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Por Hécate... siempre lo arruino todo ¿verdad? - se llevó una de sus manos al rostro, intentando detener las lágrimas.

Marie había visto estos estallidos de emociones aquí y allá en el tiempo. Zelda era temperamental. Las emociones la consumían. Se acercó a ella para poner una mano en su hombro.

-No, no, querida. No llores. No te angusties... - le hizo círculos en la espalda, calmándola al transmitirle toda su energía positiva.

-Es... es cierto que no... no sé cómo hacer esto. No sé cómo... cómo hacerle entender. - Zelda se inclinó para tomar una taza de té con la mano libre y le dió un buen trago. Dejó que el calor queme su garganta - Es cierto yo... parece que intento escaparme todo el tiempo en lugar de afrontar... es tan difícil. 

-Lo es, lo es. Es algo nuevo, claro que da miedo. Pero nada es imposible para una Spellman ¿o sí? - sonrió Marie y eso pareció funcionar en parte, haciendo que Zelda al menos dejara de llorar y se calmara un poco.

-¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy completamente confusa... Esto no es para nada mi área de expertismo. No sé lidiar con tantas emociones...

-Primero, creo, deberías encontrar un momento para expresarte. Y ese momento, también creo, debería ser uno muy romántico ¿verdad? - sonrió Marie.

Y fue testigo del color que inundó las facciones de Zelda. Tan austera y poco propensa a los sentimientos, a pesar de ser un torbellino de emociones constantes. La palabra "romántico" cayó tan en gracia a Zelda como antes lo había hecho la palabra "novia". 

Y la entendía. Marie había visto cuánto costaba a Zelda expresar sus emociones. Era buena para flirtear, para seducir y atraer. Pero Marie había tenido que hacer uso de mucha paciencia para sonsacar su lado más sentimental y así y todo no lo había logrado realmente. Siempre había sentido un muro, un velo invisible entre ella y Zelda. Cómo si la Sacerdotisa no mostrase al cien por cien su personalidad con ella. 

Bueno, así es como había aceptado que nunca serían almas gemelas. Marie no llegaba a las fibras más sensibles de Zelda. Se preguntó si la reina del infierno podía lograrlo. 

-No seas ridícula Marie. No soy romántica, nunca lo he sido. Se supone que debo llevarle flores e invitarla al... intenté tener una cita y ella se negó - se excusó con su habitual temperamento. 

-Ya se te ocurrirá el modo chérie, conociéndote sé que nunca te rindes hasta obtener lo que quieres -sonrió Marie, dándole un apretón en la mano con cariño.

Zelda suspiró, resignada. Veía el conflicto en su mirada pero también determinación. La Sacerdotisa se animó a esbozar una mínima sonrisa en su dirección, dejando de lado la angustia por unos momentos.

-¿Por qué no pudo ser alguien más fácil? - negó con la cabeza la matriarca - El universo debe odiarme.

-Chérie, con todo el cariño que te tengo... debo decir que tú tampoco eres fácil. 

Zelda clavó los ojos en Marie por unos segundos, parecía que iba a molestarse. Pero luego se rió por lo bajo, brevemente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Touché - concedió la Sacerdotisa.

-De cualquier manera me alegro porque hayas encontrado tu persona.

-Es muy pronto para llamarla "mi persona". Y Marie... gracias. Por estar aquí. -la pelirroja devolvió el apretón en la mano a la morena y por unos momentos sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia.

Marie quiso decir algo más. Que siempre estaría allí para ella. Que le guardaba cariño y por qué no también, aún la deseaba. Pero antes de poder acercarse más a su querida amiga, la puerta de la sala se abrió. 

-Dice Hilda que... -la voz de Lilith congeló el ambiente - los niños quieren ir al pueblo. Buenas tardes...

Los ojos de la reina del infierno cayeron en las manos unidas, luego en la expresión ligeramente llorosa de Zelda y la cercanía en ambas. La reina se enderezó en el lugar, tensa.

-No quise interrumpir su reencuentro - dijo de pronto, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un paso hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido una lanza en la costilla. Miró hacia la puerta, con obvias intenciones de desaparecer de allí.

-No interrumpes nada - dijo Zelda a secas, poniéndose de pie enseguida.

-Buenas tardes, un gusto conocerte... en mejores circunstancias, claro - dijo Marie, poniéndose de pie a su vez y acortando la distancia y estirando la mano hacia la reina. Sonriendo con su amabilidad habitual. 

Lilith observó la mano y luego a la bruja de piel de alabastro. Su rostro no delataba ninguna emoción, Marie intuía un autocontrol impecable. Otra bruja hubiera perdido los estribos y se hubiera dejado llevar por los celos en esa etapa tan inicial y primitiva de la Conexión. Lilith era diferente. Una máscara de hielo perfecta.

-Disculpa mis modales, no suelo permitirle a las brujas del vodoo leer mi magia. -respondió con una sonrisa tirante.

Astuta. Marie no esperaba menos. Pero al menos lo había intentado. Estaba curiosa por saber el tipo de aura y energía que poseía la primer mujer de Adán, pero tendría que ser en otro momento. 

-No te preocupes, no todos se sienten seguros, es normal -sonrió Marie - iré a ver a los niños ahora. Nos veremos luego. 

La morena salió de la habitación sintiendo que dejaba atrás un tornado y un volcán sueltos en un espacio muy reducido. Bueno, era mejor si no se entrometía demasiado. Al menos estaría atenta y ayudaría a Zelda en lo que pudiera, para no verla herida ni mucho menos. 

Sería una semana muy divertida viviendo allí. 

____

Lilith observó a la bruja de Nueva Orleans desapareciendo de allí. Lo entendía ahora. Era cálida, atractiva en exceso, afable, un rango de personalidad completamente opuesto al de Lilith ¿Ese era el tipo de mujer que había atraído a Zelda? Por el cual casi cortaba el vínculo en la cueva de las Grayas. De repente se sintió agotada. Cómo si hubiera recorrido mil kilómetros a pie bajo el sol para encontrarse un cartel que decía que el destino estaba a otros mil kilómetros más. 

Y ahora de pronto estaba a solas con Zelda. Esos cuatro días se los había pasado ocupada con la boda de Hilda y luego durmiendo de espaldas sin responder palabra y alegando agotamiento. Había puesto una barrera. Un espacio. Y Zelda se lo había tomado tan mal que solo le hablaba para discutir. Así es como Lilith había reprochado cosas que ya no tenían sentido. Es que... que sentido tenía. Lilith jamás podría ser... jamás podría cambiar quién era. 

Sus ojos chocaron con los verdes de la pelirroja, de alguna manera... la extrañaba ¿se podía extrañar a alguien que estaba en la misma casa viviendo? Durmiendo incluso en la misma cama. 

-Quieres...

-Y si...

Hablaron a la vez y callaron a la vez. 

-¿Quieres tomar té? Está caliente aún. Traeré una taza - dijo Zelda de pronto al ver que ninguna proseguía. 

-Tengo que ayudar a Hilda en el jardín -respondió dudosa. 

-Estás todo el día ayudando a Hilda ¿acaso te lanzó un hechizo de esclavitud? -soltó Zelda con impaciencia. Se oía dolida. Si era cierto que Lilith había estado deliberadamente ocupada.

-No es tan aburrido como creí que sería -mintió la reina - ¿No quieres ir al pueblo con los niños? - cambió de táctica.

-¿Vienes? - relanzó Zelda - deberías tomarte un descanso -afirmó con severidad. 

-No, está bien. No soy muy buena con los críos - respondió, pensando en que lo mejor sería dejar a Zelda con aquel reencuentro. Y porque, honestamente, no le daba la real gana pasar tiempo con extraños.

Esa fue la conversación. Vió como Zelda volvía a poner cara de conflicto. Lilith quiso preguntar si había estado llorando pero no lo hizo, presintió que la respuesta no sería de su agrado. Seguramente se había desahogado con Marie y eso no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. 

-Estás... Olvídalo. Cómo quieras. - cortó Zelda con molestia, retirándose de la sala. 

Qué semana le esperaba. 

___

Hilda estaba en la cocina, repasando el inventario de compras que debían hacer para preparar la comida para el día de la boda. Lilith anotaba con pereza y sin prestar mucha atención a lo que le iban dictando, en tanto la bruja abría y cerraba cajones en busca de todos sus utensilios, revisando ingredientes, contando lo que había y lo que faltaba. 

Hilda era tierra neutral. No tenía que responder nada incómodo como con Sabrina o Ambrose. No tenía que lidiar con el humor de Zelda solo porque no estaba detrás de sus pasos. No tenía que pensar en las conversaciones susurradas que mantenía Zelda con Marie Le Fleur, las miradas cómplices. Lo diferente que era la mujer de ella, tan sociable, tan buena con los niños, tan paciente y equilibrada. El estándar al que Lilith no iba a acercarse ni queriendo. 

-Lilith... Lilith ¿anotaste el ajo? - Hilda le llamaba la atención, había estado mirando la lista sin anotar nada.

-Sí, claro... Ajo. Aquí. -anotó. Levantó la mirada hacia la bruja - ¿Qué más?

-Bueno... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿estás bien?

-¿Quién, yo? Claro, perfectamente ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -Alzó las cejas la reina, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero ¿sabes? A veces parece que no presto mucha atención, soy algo despistada - rió nerviosa - lo que no quiere decir que soy tonta y no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede en esta casa.

Lilith cambió la postura. Sabiéndose descubierta, suspiró y bajó el lápiz con el que anotaba la lista de compras. Entrelazó los dedos en la mesa, luciendo como un jefe mafioso en una reunión de negocios más que el papel de buena visita que había estado haciendo tres minutos atrás. 

-No uses tus poderes empáticos en mí -Lilith no tenía miles de años de no reconocer brujería empática. 

-Oh, no es necesario me dí cuenta sin tener que utilizar mi don. Hace días que las cenas están un poco frías. -sonrió Hilda - ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Prometo no decir nada. 

-No es que haya algo de lo cual hablar. Tu hermana continúa dudando de este vínculo y yo no tengo deseos de hacer el papel del amante que ruega por tener su lugar en la relación - dijo pausadamente la reina. Sus palabras aplomadas contenían más de lo que Lilith creía estar revelando. 

-¿Estás celosa de Marie? - Hilda a veces no podía controlar su don. Llegaba un punto que sus sospechas y su habilidad empática eran la misma cosa.

-¡Celos! - Lilith rió sin gracia como si le hubieran contado algo ridículo - ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! No me siento amenazada por una bruja de Nueva Orleans, para nada - afirmó. Hizo una pausa - pero ¿sabes lo que sí me molesta? 

Hilda dejó de revisar en las alacenas y pasó a tomar asiento frente a Lilith. Sutilmente colocó en medio un plato con rollos de jamón crudo frente a ambas. Y se puso a escuchar, que era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

-Me molesta que estoy golpeando la puerta de su habitación, siguiéndola por todas partes, encontrandola en sueños y perdonando... viniendo hasta este pueblo que solo contiene malas experiencias en mi memoria ¿y? ¿para qué? Para que siga sin estar convencida del todo. 

La reina respiraba con contención, intentando mantener las emociones bajo control. Hablando lo más claramente posible mientras engullía jamón y pan, con ansiedad clara en su mirada. Hilda recordaba bien la palidez en el rostro de Zelda cuando Lilith anunció su llegada a la casa. Y cómo había hecho algo que aún nadie le decía, que había ofendido a Lilith. Aparentemente lo había vuelto a hacer, porque la reina simplemente tiraba la toalla. 

-Así que esta vez, le daré todo el espacio que quiera. Todo lo que necesite. Llegará tu boda y regresaré al infierno. Y posiblemente eso sea todo. Puedo vivir perfectamente con esta conexión encima y ella puede perfectamente hacer su vida con quién lo desee. -lo último lo dijo con resentimiento y dolor, apretando el puño sobre la mesa - No soy Lucifer. No voy a exigirle nada. - finalizó - Tampoco rogaré por un puesto. El único puesto que necesito ya lo tengo como reina del infierno.

-Bueno, entiendo que estés molesta. Zelda no es una persona fácil de comprender. Ella tiene... miedos, sí, esa sería la palabra. Miedos que ni siquiera yo comprendo, pero que la hacen levantar un muro entre ella y el mundo - explicó con santa paciencia - Por favor, comprendo que estés molesta pero, si Zelda intenta llegar a ti en algún momento, porque lo hará conozco a mi hermana, no la alejes. Le cuesta mucho salir de su zona de confort, es casi un milagro diría. 

-Sí, claro. No creo que lo intente siquiera. Además, no creo tener nada de lo que ella necesite. Esta magia es defectuosa e inestable...

-Sabes, en todos estos años nunca ví a Zelda ser auténtica con alguien fuera de nuestra familia como lo es contigo - comentó Hilda, siendo paciente. Quería ayudar realmente a su hermana, debía defender su nombre aún si (un poco)se merecía el enfado de la reina.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó confusa Lilith.

-Mi hermana es una experta en guardar las apariencias. Has visto lo... temperamental que es. 

-¿Quién no lo sabe? - Lilith rodó los ojos. 

-Eso es. No muchas personas. Solo con nosotros pierde la paciencia y se altera - sonrió Hilda - El aquelarre siempre vio una bruja devota y abnegada. Lo más reciente fue el padre Blackwood bueno, creo que él sospechaba que Zelda no era una bruja sumisa pero aún así, no vio su potencial hasta lo último... 

-¿Debo sentirme halagada de ver sus peores cualidades? - se indignó Lilith. 

-Las peores y las mejores. Zelda tiene muchas cualidades buenas también. Sólo que es muy reservada. Y, aunque digas que no te importa, también es reservada con Marie.

-Tienes razón no me importa cuál haya sido su relación con la bruja. Pero dudo que sea reservada con ella - apretó los labios, recordando la escena en la que las había encontrado.

-No es como parece. Zelda confía en Marie lo suficiente para estar cómoda a su alrededor pero no para ser simplemente Zelda. Contigo sí lo es, y desde un principio -sonrió Hilda ante la mirada confusa de Lilith - ella jamás rompería una vajilla con su magia, discutiendo con Marie. Eso solo con Sabrina o hasta conmigo. - rió brevemente. 

-No sé cómo deba sentirme al respecto, Hilda. Halagada sería la última palabra que se me ocurre. Pero creo que comprendo al menos la idea de lo que dices... - suspiró la reina - aún así me niego a ir detrás de ella otra vez.

-No tienes opción - dijo Hilda.

-Claro que la tengo.

-No, me refiero a que debes ir al mercado a buscar estos ingredientes - dijo Hilda con una sonrisa señalando la lista - ella estará allí con los niños, ya que el parque infantil está justo a unos metros por delante. 

-...Tengo la sensación de que tenías esto planeado -dijo Lilith con la hoja de papel en la mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo podría planear algo así? - sonrió Hilda con franqueza- ¿Quieres llevarte el coche? Tendrás mucha carga. 

Así es como Lilith terminó estacionando el coche de Zelda frente al mercado. Con una lista en el bolsillo y dinero. No bajó enseguida sino que pensó en sus posibilidades. De repente era muy fácil largarse a la mina, regresar al infierno, a dónde pertenecía. Y dejarse de problemas. 

Pero ahí estaba el sentimiento. La necesidad casi imposible de ignorar de querer verla. Debía felicitarse y a Zelda también, habían masterizado eso de ignorar el vínculo en tiempo récord. Pero era como dejar encerrado un gato en una habitación, se sentía, se lo oía, era imposible de callar. Y Lilith se encontró deseando tener las tijeras allí mismo, cortarse el hilo y seguir con su vida. 

Parecía una decisión lógica. 

Y entonces vió a los estudiantes paganos entrando al mercado. Los amigos de Desirée, riendo y hablando alto ¿No estaban castigados? Tuvo un mal presentimiento y suspiró, bajando del maldito coche. Ya estaba harta de esos mocosos. Zelda hacía mal en no expulsarlos.

Así que se adentró al mercado con una canasta para ir cargando artículos y pagando en los diferentes puestos mientras vigilaba a los brujos. Con tantos mortales por allí, no era prudente dejarles sin vigilancia.

Iba por el puesto de las mermeladas artesanales cuando vio el movimiento. Detrás de un puesto cerrado se oían voces familiares y por instinto se dirigió allí. Dejó las compras en el suelo, a un costado y espió la escena que se desarrollaba allí. 

Reconoció a la niña que había venido con Marie. Llevaba un sencillo vestido a cuadros y un saco de lana blanco, calcetines blancos y zapatos. Observaba sin expresión en el rostro a los tres jóvenes frente a ella. Los amigos de Desireé, bueno si aún les llamaba así, luego de lo ocurrido en el bosque Lilith dejó de dar clases por esa semana. No confiaba en su instinto de venganza y no quería arruinar el ánimo de la boda con una masacre. Pero no se le olvidaba. Nada se le olvidaba. Tenía sus rostros grabados, el de la chica de pelo negro y coleta baja, de piel oliva y actitud recelosa, el ex de Desireé y el otro chico, un pelirrojo de ojos café con cara alargada y pecosa, alto para su edad. No sabía sus nombres pero sí lo que habían echo. 

-¿Por qué estás en la casa de los Spellman eres acaso otro monstruo invitado? -rió una chica - ¿Qué eso? ¿Un peluche? Creo que ya estás grande para eso.

La niña solo hacía silencio, observandola.

-Parece que está loca, no habla ni nada - dijo uno de los chicos, el ex pretendiente de Desirée. 

-Me pone de malhumor, no tiene reacción - dijo el otro, acercándose y quitándole el peluche de las manos.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a llorar o algo? - la joven movió su mano y el peluche levitó en el aire -¿Y si lo rompemos? ¿Qué harás? 

De repente la chica comenzó a toser. Al principio poco pero luego el rostro comenzó a enrojecer y la voz dejó de salir de su garganta.

-Oye, qué tienes... - preguntó el ex de Desireé. 

-N-no... puedo... r-esp... - se llevó ambas manos a la garganta, el peluche cayó al suelo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras intentaba tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, inútilmente. La tos era excesiva.

-Hey! Respira ¿qué te pasa? - se acercaron a ella pero la chica negó con la cabeza y señaló a la niña con el índice -¿Ella está haciéndote eso? Maldita rata... 

Pero antes de que el ex de Desireé diera un paso, fue detenido en el lugar. Se quedó sorprendido observando a ambos lados y palideció cuando vio a Lilith salir de entre las sombras.

-Buenas tardes, niños - caminó con sobrada lentitud, oyendo los patéticos intentos de la mocosa por respirar, viendo la cara de los dos chicos con evidente miedo. 

Se acercó a la niña, que mantenía su expresión y levantaba sus ojos chocolate hacia ella. Un reconocimiento pasó entre ambas, Lilith pocas veces se había encontrado con niñas con magia tan desarrollada y que ejercieran tanto autocontrol sobre la misma. 

-Creo que encontraron a Leticia. En su sangre corre la magia de un linaje antiguo. Pero ¿por qué me molesto en explicarlo? - dijo con aplomo, ignorando que la chica ya se había puesto de un color azulado.

-Por favor, no estábamos haciendo nada malo. Íbamos a dejarla ir, no somos...

-¿Monstruos? - preguntó Lilith -Bueno... Les advertí que no iba a tolerar más faltas de respeto. Y yo... yo sí soy un monstruo. 

-Por favor, lo sentimos. En serio, lo sentimos. -se desesperó el chico pelirrojo. 

-No está en mí perdonarlos - posó una mano en el hombro de la pequeña. 

-Niña...

-Leticia - corrigió Lilith.

-Leticia, lo sentimos ¿de acuerdo? Te conseguiremos otro peluche, te lo juro... -pidió el chico. 

Leticia no dijo nada, su mirada fue hacia el suelo, dónde estaba su osito. Y luego hacia los pies del pelirrojo dónde yacía una cartera infantil pisoteada. El chico se percató de eso, y la levantó del suelo, limpiándola.

-Está intacta ¿lo ves? Solo... ya está limpia, lo juro. - dejó el accesorio y el peluche a los pies de Leticia. 

La niña juntó sus cosas del suelo y chasqueó sus dedos una vez.

-¡Por el infierno! - exclamó la chica, respirando finalmente. Se puso de pie con rapidez y luego de una exclamación, salió corriendo de allí con el pelirrojo.

Pero el ex de Desireé seguía allí. 

-¿Por qué no me dejan ir, malditas locas? - se quejó intentando moverse, sin resultado.

-Tú no lo sientes - dijo la niña en un susurro, clavando su mirada en él.

-Vaya... has oído eso. Yo también creo que no sientes nada de lo ocurrido. -concedio Lilith con las manos en jarra sobre la cintura. 

-Claro que no lo siento, es un muñeco estúpido y no me importa nada ese fenómeno -dijo en referencia a Leticia. 

-Ya veo... ¿y qué quieres hacer con él? - sintió mucho gusto viendo la ira fría en los ojos de la pequeña.

-Debe morir - fue la respuesta de la pequeña.

-¡¿Qué?! Están locas ¡Están dementes! No voy a morir por un capricho - insultó el chico.

-Ahora, apoyo la moción - asintió Lilith, reclinándose en el suelo a la altura de Leticia, siendo literalmente el demonio en su oído - Nada mejor y más satisfactorio que destruir a un hombre que se piensa más que los demás ¿no es así? La gente como él es la peor. 

La niña asintió pero luego pensó en algo y volvió su mirada a Lilith.

-Marie dice que no debo hacer eso, aunque se lo merezcan. Se enfadará - reconoció. 

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí yo no diré nada, pero si te preocupa, puedo encargarme. - sonrió la reina - no lo mataré pero puedo hacerle pagar por sus acciones. Ha sido un chico muy malo - explicó con suavidad. 

-Está bien, usted puede ocuparse - la niña dió un paso atrás. 

Y Lilith se puso de pie con una sonrisa siniestra, sus manos brillando de magia. Dispuesta a desquitar su frustración con el primer idiota en su camino, literal.

_______

Zelda estaba buscando a Leticia, mientras Marie y Judas caminaban hacia el parque. Y le habían dicho a Zelda que Leticia era muy independiente pero la Sacerdotisa quiso ver por sí misma que la pequeña estuviera a salvo. Estaba tan mayor, había progresado muchísimo. Marie le había hablado de su magia, y que junto a Judas formaban un duo de terror, que lo que más le costaba era formar su empatía. Y normal, criados por Faustus en un limbo temporal, no había mucho de dónde sacar empatía.

En el camino se encontró de frente con Lilith. Venía caminando en su dirección, así que se detuvo y la observó. También había conversado sobre ella con Marie. Y las sugerencias de la bruja de Nueva Orleans pesaban en el corazón de la rubia, dejándola lejos de su zona de seguridad y confort. Notó que venía caminando con Leticia y ambas iban cargadas de mercadería. 

-¿Qué es todo eso? - fue su pregunta al ver al extraño par.

-Las compras de la tía Hilda -respondió Leticia. 

-Sí, vamos a cargar todo al coche -respondió con tranquilidad la reina.

-De acuerdo, luego podemos ir a buscar a tu hermano al parque ¿quieres? - preguntó a Leticia, caminando junto con ella y Lilith.

-Ahí está... -Una voz hizo que Zelda gire el rostro a la derecha. Se encontró con los dos amigos de Desirée.

-¿Disculpen? Ustedes no tienen permitidas estas zonas - alzó las cejas Zelda - tenían un castigo que cumplir hoy. 

-Lo siento directora, solo salimos a dar un paseo. Pero esa niña y ese monstruo, díganos ¿dónde está nuestro amigo? - preguntó la joven con valentía. 

-Está en la Academia en estos momentos -respondió Lilith rápidamente - cumpliendo su castigo como corresponde ¿quieren ir a verlo? - sonrió y con esa sonrisa hizo que los dos jóvenes dieran un paso hacia atrás.

-Si le sucede algo...

-No me amenaces - bajó la voz la reina.

Los jóvenes se dieron media vuelta y se alejaron. Dejando a Zelda confusa. Se volvió a Lilith con el ceño fruncido. 

-Fue mi culpa - dijo Leticia. 

-No lo fue - la reina posó una mano en el hombro de la pequeña, mirando a Zelda -Estaban siendo unos imbéciles e intervine a tiempo. Te dije que los expulses, o los mates, no tienen arreglo. - respondió mientras dejaba a Leticia para sacar las llaves del bolsillo.

-¿Le hicieron daño? - preguntó alarmada, viendo cómo ambas dejaban las compras en la parte trasera del coche - ¿Pueden explicarme lo que sucedió? - se impacientó.

Leticia observó a Lilith con sus ojos chocolate, como haciendo una pregunta en silencio. La reina la observó por un segundo y Zelda se sintió fuera de un secreto importante, lo que la frustró aún más. No era justo que Leticia confiara en una desconocida más que en ella, era igual que Sabrina. Se cruzó de brazos esperando la explicación.

-¿Quieres ir al parque mientras explico esto? -sugirió la reina. 

Leticia asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo del lugar sin dar muchas más explicaciones. Lo que dejó a Zelda y a Lilith a solas nuevamente. Zelda estaba irritada ya de por sí. Tener que lidiar con los alumnos era un problema y ahora involucraba a Leticia, eran de lo peor. Vió a la reina cerrar el coche y darle la vuelta hasta quedar frente a Zelda, con el peso apoyado en la puerta delantera, manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero. 

-Te ves bien - dijo Zelda de pronto.

Lilith alzó la mirada y se quedó congelada unos momentos, para luego sonreír de lado.

-Tú también - respondió con suavidad.

Luego del mal momento en la sala de estar Zelda se había cambiado de ropa por un vestido azul noche de mangas largas, ceñido a la cintura con un cinturón dorado. Llevaba sus perlas habituales y el cabello pulcro peinado hacia un lado en ondas perfectas. Los anillos posaban en sus manos y había completado con tacones y unas medias oscuras propias para el clima. Así y todo sintió calor en las mejillas al oír la voz suave de Lilith. Sentía que no se hablaban desde hacía tiempo, a pesar de haberse visto apenas unas horas. 

-¿Qué sucedió con los alumnos? - preguntó Zelda, cruzándose de brazos también y apoyando el peso del cuerpo a un lado. 

-Rodearon a la niña y pisotearon sus juguetes - dijo señalando el peluche y la cartera ensuciados con tierra en el interior del vehículo. 

-¿Y qué hiciste con el chico que falta? - preguntó llevándose una mano a la frente y frunciendo el ceño, ya le estaba dando jaqueca aquel disgusto.

-Sellé su magia y lo arrojé a los jardines de la Academia - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - la niña quería matarlo, pero dijo que Marie no lo aprobaría - rodó los ojos.

-Lilith, es muy joven para matar solo por un juguete. 

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú a su edad? - preguntó Lilith a su vez.

-No hubiera llegado al asesinato... mis padres no me lo permitían hasta mi Bautismo. - suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes que expulsarlos. - recordó Lilith.

-Solo son adolescentes, si tuviera que expulsar a cada alumno que ha cometido una estupidez no tendría ninguno actualmente - discutió Zelda.

-Entiendo que al lado de Sabrina son estupideces, pero creo que odian cada minuto que pasan aquí. Son nómades, déjalos ir - insistió.

-No me presiones, no voy a expulsarlos de momento, quizás después de la boda veremos qué opciones nos quedan - dijo con frustración. 

-De acuerdo. Haz como quieras. - rodó los ojos Lilith.

-¿No crees que pueda resolverlo? - retó Zelda.

-Creo que te los tomas a la ligera. Pero no importa, no es mi Academia. Tú decides quién se queda y quién no. -entornó los ojos.

-Lo dices con algún otro tipo de intención - acusó la matriarca dando un paso adelante y acortando la distancia entre ellas.

-Solo digo que has dejado fuera gente con menos razones - se mordió el labio inferior, el perfume de Zelda siempre era intoxicante, más en esta cercanía. 

-Algunos dirían que mentir y manipular son dos muy buenas razones para dejar a alguien afuera - respondió Zelda alzando la barbilla.

-¿Lo dices por alguien en especial? - preguntó Lilith, haciéndose la ignorante, sacando la mano del bolsillo para tocar la barbilla insolente de Zelda con la punta de los dedos. 

El toque fue eléctrico, la piel de Lilith era algo que no había rozado desde hacía al menos cuatro días. Sus miradas se encontraron y la Sacerdotisa terminó por caer en el mar helado y azul de los ojos de la Reina. Allí veía oscuridad y deseo contenido. 

-No sé si ese alguien es tan especial... -alzó las cejas la pelirroja. 

Lilith rodó los ojos y de pronto Zelda se dió cuenta, allí mismo, lo imbéciles que eran. Cuatro días dando vueltas. La Sacerdotisa suspiró y atrapó entre las manos de la reina entre las suyas. El tacto, el roce de sus dedos apretando los suyos y la mirada atenta de Lilith, como si esperase un engaño o una trampa, esa cautela que le decía que la mujer frente a ella no se asustaba de nada. Porque ya la habían aterrado con todo. El corazón de Zelda se contrajo.

-Lilith... - aún si quisiera, las palabras le salían atragantadas, porque después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a ser sincera con sus sentimientos - yo... necesitas saber que... 

-¡Tía Zelda! - la voz de un niño se escuchó al otro lado de la calle.

Lilith suspiró con resignación, observando por encima de su hombro a los tres invitados de la casa Spellman. Marie venía hablando con Leticia, caminando por detrás de Judas, algo en la expresión preocupada de la bruja de Nueva Orleans le advirtió que la niña estaba confesando lo que había ocurrido. 

-Hablaremos luego, los llevaré a la casa. Tengo las llaves. -dijo la reina y Zelda advirtió el tono cansino que llevaba.

-Déjame conducir - se apresuró Zelda, quitando suavemente las llaves de la mano de Lilith dejando una sutil caricia en el proceso.

-De acuerdo... -aceptó la reina aún mirando a la Sacerdotisa con cautela. Cómo esperándose algo más. 

Haciendo que se sintiera culpable de no haber sido un poco más atenta. Ahora Lilith parecía no creerse que Zelda podía ser amable. Sí, admitía no tener el mejor temperamento del mundo, pero no era una desalmada. Le había tomado cuatro días y una charla con Marie pero ya lo había entendido. Ahora sólo... debía ponerlo en práctica.

-Tia Zelda... el parque estuvo bien, pero tenemos hambre - dijo el niño acercándose a ellas, su personalidad había resultado más abierta y accesible que la de Leticia

-Iremos a casa ahora, Hilda debe tener algo preparado seguro... -sonrió Zelda abriendo la puerta trasera del vehículo para que subiera.

Las miradas entre Marie y Lilith se cruzaron brevemente mientras se metían al coche y Lilith se sentaba en el lugar del acompañante como marcando el lugar tácitamente. Zelda no se percató de aquel intercambio, que prometía una charla privada en breves, posiblemente de lo que había contado Leticia. 

_____

Al llegar a la casa se ocuparon de descargar la mercadería en la cocina. Y fue allí donde Marie vió su oportunidad. Dijo que se había olvidado el abrigo de Leticia en el coche y salió por la puerta, justo cuando Lilith aún estaba fuera buscando la última de las bolsas. 

Marie se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el vehículo con el saco de lana de Leticia en la mano. 

-No deberías incitar a una niña pequeña a asesinar brutalmente - fueron las palabras de Marie. 

-Es una bruja, es su naturaleza pagar fuego con fuego - Lilith cerró la puerta del coche, sin inmutarse.

-No todas las brujas.

-Sí, todas. Las que no lo aceptan tienden a ser unas reprimidas. -dió su opinión abiertamente. 

-Es necesario que aprenda a controlar sus impulsos, sólo causará daño a los demás y a sí misma también. -insistió Marie - por favor, debo pedirte que no intervengas en su educación.

-¿Que no intervenga? Si no intervenía ahora tendrías tres adolescentes asesinados en el mercado. Creo que tu trabajo pedagógico está dando resultados muy pobres. -rodó los ojos la reina. 

-No lo haría, es muy pequeña - negó con la cabeza Marie. 

-Sí y lo sabes. Estás asustada ¿no es así? - Lilith dió un paso hacia ella - Tus pequeños son armas mortales. Y pronto lo notarán. La represión ya no te será útil. 

-No voy a permitirles hacer daño, y creo que deberías ocuparte mejor en la situación que tienes entre manos. De los niños me ocupo yo... - dijo con marcado acento francés, suspirando de resignación y dándose la vuelta. Sabía que discutir era en vano.

-¿Disculpa? ¿"mi situación"? - la indignación en el tono de Lilith la hizo girar un momento.

-Sabes de lo que hablo. Espero que tengas suerte arreglando tus asuntos, sabe Dios que no lo tienes fácil. - se encogió de hombros con aparente desparpajo y una sonrisa que escondía secretos. 

-Ten cuidado - dijo con expresión sombría, acercándose a Marie con pasos calculados y un tono helado como la escarcha en invierno - hacías bien en preocuparte por mi presencia en la casa - llegó frente a frente a la bruja voodoo, alzando la barbilla y con completa seguridad. -solo un delgado hilo rojizo me impide hacer exactamente lo que quiero. Y aún así, no temo cortarlo. - entornó la mirada. 

Marie sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos como el marfil. 

-Creo que no quieres cortarlo, chérie. Pero si lo haces, Zelda tiene con quién contar. Y mi interés va más allá de la magia... - dijo sin dejar de sonreír. 

Algo cambió en el interior de Lilith. Sus pupilas se tornaron negras como el carbón, y su mano se elevó en el aire, moviendo la muñeca como quien aparta una cortina. Y ese simple gesto envió a Marie hacia un lado, golpeando su cuerpo contra el coche. Cuando la bruja levantó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, ya no tenía solo el envase de un humano observándola. Era Lilith, la de las historias, parada frente a ella con magia sudando por sus poros como una nube de electricidad. 

Marie iba a defenderse, sinceramente no sabía qué esperar de la mirada oscura y maligna de la reina del infierno. 

-¡Lilith! - la voz de Zelda resonó en el aire de la tarde -¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Y eso fue suficiente para que la demonio volviera en sí. Parpadeó, deteniéndose (sólo los dioses sabían qué había estado a punto de hacer) y observó a Marie como si la viera por primera vez. 

-... maldición -murmuró percatandose de que se había ido de sí. Dió un paso atrás. 

-¿Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza? No voy a permitir violencia en mi hogar - la voz de Zelda. Lilith la vió bajando preocupada las escaleras.

-Está bien, no ha sido nada. Solo un pequeño altercado - dijo Marie intentando apaciguar las aguas, en vano. 

Y Lilith vio la expresión preocupada de Zelda. Pero no por ella. Sino por... por Marie. Sintió un puñal en el pecho y negó con la cabeza, mareada. 

-Lo siento yo... voy a entrar - dijo ignorando las protestas de Zelda y entrando a la casa rápidamente. 

-¿Qué sucedió? - pidió explicación la matriarca al llegar al coche y ver sin poder evitar, a Lilith pasando junto a ella sin decir palabra. 

-Sólo quería hablar de Leticia y... fue mi culpa, me sobrepasé - dijo Marie con arrepentimiento.

-Nada justifica un arranque de esos, pudo haberte dañado. Voy a hablar con ella, se va a enterar- dijo con firmeza, dándose la vuelta para ir tras la reina.

-¿Crees que funcione? - preguntó Marie de pronto. Zelda solo la observó - quiero decir, no creo que pueda controlarse, Zelda. Ella es... es Lilith, es... es peligrosa. - advirtió - no quiero que salgas herida. 

-Marie, te olvidas de algo importante: yo también soy peligrosa. No, déjame terminar - levantó una mano- No somos iguales, lo sé. Pero intenté alejarme y eso casi me mata. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no tienes que hacerlo.

Zelda no pensaba lo que decía pero se dió cuenta que esas palabras eran las más reales y honestas que había pronunciado. Se dió cuenta de que esos sentimientos los tenía en su interior y no le fue difícil decirlos.

Quizás todo ese tiempo había utilizado a Marie para negar una importante realidad.

-Siempre seré tu amiga y voy a defenderte si veo que estás peligro - dijo Zelda, tocando la muñeca de Marie - pero eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. Y tú, no tienes que hacer más por mí. Gracias por todo.

-¿Estarás bien? - preguntó Marie con una sonrisa triste y los ojos llorosos -¿Crees que podrás ser feliz? 

-No lo sé. Pero... es lo que quiero - sonrió - y una Spellman...

-Siempre obtiene lo que quiere - rodó los ojos pero rió por lo bajo - buena suerte.

Zelda observó hacia la casa y de repente la respuesta era muy simple. Y ella no era una cobarde. Podía tener mil defectos, un temperamento horrible y problemas para expresarse pero era decidida. Y en ese momento la decisión, aún si estaba enfadada, estaba clara. 

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Creen que Zelda busque a Lilith para arreglarlo todo o la va a cag*ar? XD


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos capítulos seguidos. Esto vendría a ser la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, no lo subí con el anterior porque era muuuy largo. Hagan sus apuestas ¿se arreglan o no?

_____

Lilith estaba en la habitación de arriba. Ignoró el llamado de Hilda y el de Leticia que quería preguntarle algo, lo que sea. Caminaba de lado a lado, con una mano en la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, susurrandose un mantra de tranquilizacion. Había vivido sola, había aprendido a auto controlarse. Había sido una general perfecta, ahora era una reina impecable.

Por qué ¿por qué? Perder el control con una bruja muy por debajo de su nivel, mucho más joven... Y también más agradable, y más simpática y mucho más accesible de lo que ella jamás sería. Una bruja sin traumas, y no una rota, quebrada en alma y espíritu, dañada, como ella. Por qué ¿por qué?

"No pertenezco aquí". 

Esa era la realidad. Jamás sería parte de una familia, jamás tendría esa clase de normalidad. Su vida era otra. Lilith bajó los brazos y se llevó un puño a la comisura de los ojos. Debía irse. 

Así que abrió la puerta del armario con su magia y las prendas comenzaron a volar a la maleta. No debía quebrarse ni llorar, a pesar de que estaba temblando ligeramente. Esto era final. Y eso era todo. Se cruzó de brazos mientras vigilaba que la ropa cayera en el bolso. 

Y entonces la puerta se abrió, y la magia se detuvo. Lilith estaba de espaldas a la misma y suspiró. Se giró para ver a Zelda observando toda la escena y comprendiendo qué es lo que Lilith hacía. 

-No puedes irte - fueron las trémulas palabras de la Sacerdotisa, que cerró la puerta detrás de sí. 

-Como poder, puedo - dijo Lilith, apretando los brazos cómo intentando protegerse emocionalmente de la escena - creo que es lo mejor.

-Una vez me dijiste que no debía tomar las decisiones por mi cuenta ¿eso no se aplica contigo? - insistió Zelda frunciendo el ceño.

-No puedo controlar adecuadamente mis impulsos. La próxima vez le arrancaré la cabeza si no es ella, será alguien más. - dijo Lilith desviando la mirada, conflictuada - Y esto... esto no está bien. Si no fuera por esta magia ni siquiera estaría aquí. Es ridículo. 

-No le hiciste daño, te detuviste a tiempo. Sé que puedes controlarlo - Zelda dió un paso adelante para ver a Lilith retrocediendo otro - No te cierres, maldita sea. Te estás alejando sin darme una oportunidad ¡Eso no es justo!

-Tú también te cierras, y yo no puedo ir detrás de tí Zelda, no lo entiendes - su voz contenía desesperación, miraba hacia cualquier lado menos a la Sacerdotisa - no puedo... no tengo más fuerzas, no tengo más... no hay esperanza para mí. -sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos de lágrimas, pero se resistía a llorar. No quería dar esa imagen, ni dar pena. 

-De acuerdo, aceptemos que no se nos da bien. Está bien, no te pido que vayas detrás de mí todo el tiempo - dijo Zelda, comenzando a desesperarse también. Lilith se le iba. Se le escapaba de las manos como arena entre los dedos era angustiante. 

-No puedo darte nada de lo que necesitas, soy egoísta, sólo pienso en mí tienes razón. Quizás deba ir yo por esas tijeras, es lo mejor - tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño y llevándose el cabello para atrás. 

-No, no lo harás. No puedo dejarte hacer eso, ni siquiera debería pasarte por la cabeza -la idea sola hizo que Zelda acortara la distancia y atrapara a la reina por los antebrazos -Mírame.

-Sólo... quizás solo deba irme y dejarte en paz. Así sería todo más fácil -insistió aún con el rostro mirando hacia otro lado empecinadamente.

-Mírame a la cara -insistió la sacerdotisa, con la voz ronca y los ojos igual de llorosos - Yo dudé, Lilith. Te hice daño. Lo sé. Y debí ser más lista y no ser igual a todos esos idiotas que te dejaron de lado.

-No sigas...

-Sí, claro que sigo. No me haces un favor alejándote. No quiero que te rindas conmigo y no quiero rendirme contigo. Mírame... mírame - apretó los brazos de la reina, su voz quebrada y la mirada más triste del mundo en su semblante.

Y Lilith clavó sus ojos de hielo en ella. Ojos de abandono y guerras. Que habían visto el horror de cerca y habían sobrevivido. Que ahora portaban inseguridad y heridas al descubierto. La mirada de una mujer rechazada, descastada y harta de todo. 

-Quédate. No te vayas. - susurró Zelda, temblando - quédate conmigo.

Lilith parpadeó, analizando el rostro de Zelda y de pronto la Sacerdotisa sintió que podía ver incluso hasta su alma. Se sentía al descubierto, como si le faltara un abrigo, expuesta completamente frente a ella. 

-Y si... -hizo una pausa, tragando saliva -y si pierdo el control. Zelda estoy muy inestable -negó con la cabeza, susurrando un miedo que no hubiera confesado a nadie jamás. 

-Es normal. Con el tiempo lo controlarás mejor- aseguró la Sacerdotisa acariciando los brazos de la reina, intentando hacerla ceder.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme en el mercado? Antes... antes de que aparecieran los niños - preguntó con voz cansada, en un tono bajo. Zelda notó que había aflojado la postura, que ya no estaba tan tensa. 

-Que realmente estaba esperando tener esa cita - respondió la bruja, bajando un momento la mirada. Esa clase de confesiones le costaba tanto, porque eran honestas y reales y no solo flirteo banal y superficial.

-¿Conmigo? - murmuró la reina.

-¿Con quién demonios más? - respondió de golpe la Sacerdotisa, levantando la mirada en reproche. Solo para encontrarse un ligero atisbo de sonrisa en la boca rojiza de la reina. 

-De acuerdo... -rodó los ojos Lilith fingiendo resignación -Creo que deberé quedarme para darte ese privilegio. 

-¿Privilegio? ¿En serio? - alzó las cejas Zelda, con incredulidad. Se llevó una mano a la comisura de los ojos, limpiando una lágrima furtiva a punto de caer -¿Quién te crees que eres? - fingió indignarse.

-Tú estúpida alma asignada por el universo - Lilith descruzó los brazos y atrajo a Zelda por la cintura.

La atrajo justo para que la pelirroja rodeará a Lilith también. Encajaban perfecto. Zelda suspiró apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de la reina, oliendo su perfume de cerca. Sintiendo el calor en su interior de nuevo, sintiendo que se le iba el frío para siempre. El cosquilleo, la sensación de estar resguardada. De estar en casa. Escuchó a Lilith suspirar también y la apretó con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos un momento, centrándose en no echarse a llorar, por la emoción repentina que la inundó. Alivio. Un profundo alivio. Casi se le iba. Casi. 

-Qué bueno decidas quedarte - dijo Zelda -mi segunda opción era incendiar tu maleta y poner hechizos en las puertas.

-Me hubiese gustado verte intentándolo - rió Lilith por lo bajo, dejando caricias circulares en la espalda de la Sacerdotisa. 

-No lo estoy diciendo en broma - dijo Zelda apartándose un momento para ver a Lilith. 

-Lo sé, querida -rodó los ojos la morena. 

-¿Cómo me llamaste? - alzó las cejas la pelirroja.

-No te llamé de ninguna manera - respondió rápidamente Lilith, aprehensiva de golpe.

-Dijiste "querida" - acusó Zelda. Y fue testigo de cómo la gran Lilith de Aradia cerraba la boca y se ponía de un color rojizo hasta el cuello.

-Oíste mal - negó con la cabeza. 

-Sé lo que oí - frunció el ceño la pelirroja, en el fondo estaba mucho más que complacida pero no lo iba a dejar ver tan fácil.

Lilith cambió de táctica, aprovechó la distancia para buscar aquella boca problemática y besarla. Iba a ser su muerte algún día, Zelda Spellman. Tan tozuda, irritante y difícil de comprender. Y a la vez generosa, y también fuerte, y valiente. Y tan suya. 

Ambas soltaron un murmullo al sentir sus bocas tocarse. Y de repente allí la temperatura subió de golpe. Las manos de Zelda se hundieron en el cabello de Lilith, cerrándose en su nuca y atrayendola todo lo humanamente posible. Desgastaron sus labios con fuerza, mordiendo, probando. Iniciando ese ritmo tan placentero que siempre las metía en un problema. 

Eran las manos de Lilith acariciando con expertismo los flancos de la Sacerdotisa, apretando su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. En unos pasos, caían en la cama, arrojando sin querer ni notar la maleta a un lado. Nada, no importaba nada. Ni siquiera que aún fuera de día y tuvieran cosas que hacer. No existía nadie más. El mundo se detenía desde el momento en que Lilith se posicionaba sobre Zelda, le comunicaba con solo una mirada que iba a continuar hasta el final. 

Y Zelda la recibía apretando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola para besarla una vez más y dejar que la reina del infierno hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con su cuerpo. Porque era por quién había estado esperando toda la vida. Y allí estaba. Y nada le apetecía más que olvidar esos días difíciles y dejarse llevar por lo que sentía su alma, su corazón, y su cuerpo. 

___

-¿Creen que continúan discutiendo? - preguntó Sabrina compartiendo la merienda con su tía Hilda, Marie, Ambrose y los niños.

-No lo creo, prima. No se oye ningún cristal rompiéndose - dijo el joven, comiendo un pastelito recién horneado. 

-Siento que soy la responsable de esto. Debí ser menos entrometida -confesó Marie.

-No es tu culpa, cariño. Iban a pelear en algún momento, es su forma de expresarse - dijo Hilda con una sonrisa calmada. -solo espero que aparezcan en la cena. Hice comida como para un batallón - suspiró.

-¿Por qué no vendrán a cenar? - preguntó de pronto Judas -¿Qué están haciendo? 

-Bueno... las conversaciones entre almas gemelas son... muy largas - explicó Hilda, dubitativa y sonrojada hasta el pelo. 

-¿Y son novias? - preguntó de nuevo Judas. 

-Judas, eso es asunto de adultos - reprendió Marie. 

-Sí lo son -respondió cordialmente Sabrina - es raro, pero... eso son. -sé encogió de hombros.

-¿Y van a casarse también? - Leticia sorprendió con su pregunta. Siempre estaba en silencio. 

-Leticia... - suspiró Marie. 

-Eso creo... Quizás... Algún día - dijo Sabrina

-¿Y tendrán bebés? - se interesó Judas.

-Tengo una idea ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ellas? - alentó Ambrose, muy entretenido.

-De acuerdo - aceptó el niño, para incomodidad del resto de los presentes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que intenté que fuera una discusión bien fuerte y terminó siendo un lloriqueo x.x Estos personajes se escriben solos, lo juro x.x hacen lo que quieren.
> 
> ¿Creen que Judas les pregunte en sus caras si se van a casar y a tener bebés? :') ¿Cuál creen que sea su reacción? 
> 
> Posdata. El siguiente cap es la boda y ya nos despedimos de esta saga...
> 
> ¿O quieren tercera parte? Estoy a sus órdenes.


	19. Esto es el fin y el comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Cuidado, vas a babear el suelo - susurró Marie con diversión por lo bajo, estaba sentada a su lado.
> 
> -Cállate - sermoneó la reina. Estaba en mejores términos con la bruja vodoo pero por cuestiones administrativas (debieron decorar en conjunto la capilla) siempre sería un rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')

El día finalmente había llegado. De día, lo que era muy extraño para Lilith, que las pocas ceremonias que había bendecido habían sido durante el reinado del señor oscuro y había sido en su nombre. Estaba acostumbrada a que todas las celebraciones fueran de noche, dónde la magia se sentía en el aire y la luna y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. 

Odiaba las bodas. Se lo había explicado a Adam, el humano. Dejabas de ser un ser íntegro para despedazarte por completar o emparchar a alguien más. Eso no podía ser amor real. Y de todas maneras, duraba poco la ilusión. Lilith había durado ilusionada el tiempo suficiente para no querer repetir.

Y allí estaba, atada a una bruja. Conectada a ella más bien. Sintiéndose bien al despertar junto a ella, al besarla, al tener sexo, al pelear por el uso del baño, por protestar cuando Zelda la golpeaba con el codo en las costillas siendo tan endemoniadamente inquieta para dormir. 

Quizás no era la pasión con la que adoraba y reverenciaba al señor oscuro. O la ilusión bobalicona al estar con el Adam humano, que no la amaba por quién era sino por quién suplantaba. Quizás era algo más, algo más maduro, adulto, tranquilo. No quería decir pacífico porque intuía muchos más problemas (eran un desastre) pero sí que era paz lo que sentía. Podía descansar en paz, sentirse...bien. Por primera vez en muchos años.

Hilda había elegido una pequeña capilla ubicada casi a la entrada del pueblo. Rodeada de muchos verde, la habían adornado con pétalos de flores blancas desde la entrada hasta el púlpito dónde un viejo sacerdote traído de otro pueblo oficiaba la boda. Irónico que Lilith estuviera allí casi a un par de metros suyo. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en darle un infarto si supiera quién era ella. 

La capilla estaba dividida entre los familiares de Hilda y los del dr Cerberus. Lo que significaba entrar y ver el fuerte contraste entre uno y otros invitados. La familia del de Cerberus ocupaba colores pastel, beige, vestidos rosas, celestes, verde agua. Los trajes formales de los caballeros también tenían algún toque de color aquí y allá. Y eran tan católicos que Lilith sentía un rechazo instintivo.

El lado de Hilda en cambio, era un monocromático de negro, bordó, rojos sangre, azules oscuros, verdes apagados, terciopelo, abrigos de piel. Parecían un séquito de vampiros a punto de celebrar un sacrificio. Estaban los estudiantes, los amigos de Sabrina y un par de viejas, muy viejas, tías lejanas de sombreros enormes de piel y encaje. 

Qué circo. 

Lilith había seleccionado un vestido rojo, con tacones y una chaqueta de cuero acharolado. Manicura roja, labios pintados con el labial que Zelda le había puesto en la mano al principio de todo esto, bucles negros rodeándola. 

Y estaba impaciente, porque Sabrina y Zelda aún no estaban allí, ni Ambrose. Algo de una entidad menor que estaban resolviendo rápidamente, según Prudence. Lilith observó el reloj y estaba dispuesta a levantarse para salir de allí a ver qué demonios estaban haciendo cuando la música comenzó a sonar. 

La marcha nupcial. 

La primera entrar fue Sabrina, que ya estaba algo mayor para ser la niña de las flores, hacia aparición con un simple diseño de vestido rosado oscuro, que Hilda le había elegido y Sabrina se había puesto por puro amor a su tía y no por gusto personal. 

Y luego su corazón se aceleró al ver a Zelda poner un pie dentro de la iglesia. 

-Cuidado, vas a babear el suelo - susurró Marie con diversión por lo bajo, estaba sentada a su lado.

-Cállate - sermoneó la reina. Estaba en mejores términos con la bruja vodoo pero por cuestiones administrativas (debieron decorar en conjunto la capilla) siempre sería un rival.

Pero qué podía hacer. El cabello rojizo estaba impecable. Su maquillaje, su ropa. Su andar.

Recordó cómo habían despertado en la mañana, enlazadas completamente después de tener intimidad hasta el cansancio. Los susurros que habían intercambiado. Hablando de los planes del día, de todo. 

-Me iré en dos días - recordó Lilith con cierta pena esa misma mañana.

-Lo sé - había respondido Zelda, ajustando su cuerpo más cerca del suyo y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

Y ahora sabía todo lo que le costaría regresar al infierno y estar pensando en ella constantemente. Los días se le harían eternos. 

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla avanzar hasta el altar y no se molestó en ver la entrada de Hilda hasta unos momentos después. Ocupada repasando los tacones de Zelda, las medias pálidas que había elegido utilizar debajo un vestido verde esmeralda. Sus ojos resaltaban enseguida, siendo del mismo exacto color. Tenía un collar de oro al cuello y anillos pesados en sus manos como era costumbre. Estaba hermosa. Demasiado hermosa. No había llegado a verla cambiada ese día, el cambio era un soplo de aire fresco.

Le guiñó el ojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y Zelda sonrió de lado en respuesta. 

Pronto estuvieron centrados en la segunda dama de honor, la hermana del dr Cerberus que nadie nunca supo que tenía. Y luego en Hilda, que llegaba radiante en un vestido champagne, y un velo prolijo que Zelda le había cocido específicamente. Lilith le había cedido algo azul, en forma de una pequeña pulsera de plata con una piedra de lapislázuli incrustada. Por lo que también contaba como algo prestado.

Le hubiera parecido la boda más empalagosa del mundo (ni siquiera estaría allí) de no ser por esa extraña sensación de pertenencia. 

-La tía Hilda está muy bonita - dijo Leticia en un susurro, a un lado de Lilith (se sentaba junto a ella a todas horas que podía).

-Lo está - murmuró Lilith aunque sus ojos estaban en la otra bruja. 

-¿Así será también tu boda con la tía Zelda? - susurró Leticia.

Lilith tosió, llevándose una mano a la boca. Hizo un "shh" a Leticia ya que el sacerdote comenzaba a hablar. 

Su... su boda. Claro que... ¿no? Maldición. Condenada cría. Ahora por fuerza lo imaginó. En un altar oscuro como la noche, con una alfombra roja como la sangre y Zelda adornada con oro, o plata, quizás oro blanco. Maldición ¿por qué lo pensaba? Jamás había sentido semejante deseo. Su unión con el señor oscuro había sido por poder, prestigio, por el trono. De otra manera jamás había considerado.

La ceremonia finalizó con lágrimas por parte de la familia más cercana a Zelda y pronto pasaron a la recepción. Marie se había tomado el trabajo de dirigir a las personas, lo que facilitaba a Lilith el quedarse lejos de las interacciones sociales. 

La fiesta fue en la casa Spellman. Dónde Hilda pasó a un vestido formal mucho más cómodo y sencillo como era ella, aunque de un rosa muy rosado para el gusto de Lilith, con una chaqueta floreada además. 

Lilith aprovechó para buscar a Zelda, y la encontró comiendo los bocadillos que habían dispuesto en una larga mesa sobre un mantel de un blanco inmaculado que nadie quería manchar. Justamente se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una servilleta cuando Lilith llegó a su lado y pasó un brazo por su cintura, acercando la boca a su oído. 

-Estás más apetecible que cualquier manjar de esta mesa - susurró con sensualidad.

-Lo sé. - afirmó con arrogancia la matriarca girando el rostro para encontrarse con el de Lilith.

Un pequeño beso, discreto porque había demasiada atención a su alrededor y no podían manchar sus labiales demasiado. Y entonces sintieron unas manos infantiles tirando de sus ropas. Bajaron la mirada para ver a Judas y Leticia observandolas con sus ojos chocolate. 

-¿Sí? - preguntó Lilith con una ceja en alto, aun con su mano posada en la cintura de la Sacerdotisa. 

-Con Judas queríamos saber...

-...Si también nos invitarán a su boda.

Lilith parpadeó y Zelda tosió tal y como lo había hecho la reina en la capilla. 

-Bueno... esto es... - Zelda miró a Lilith, la pelirroja tenía la cara color escarlata. 

-Estoy segura de que si hay alguna otra boda estarán invitados - Lilith salvó con diplomacia la situación. 

-¿Y tendrán una luna de miel como la tía Hilda? - preguntó Leticia. 

-¿Dónde está Marie? - preguntó en voz alta Lilith, buscando a la tutora de aquellos mocosos con la mirada ¿por qué los dejaba sin supervisión? 

-Imagino que todas las personas que celebran una boda, viajan - respondió Zelda, sintiendo tanto calor de golpe -¿Por qué no van a jugar ahora? 

-Con Leticia siempre quisimos un hermano menor ¿nos darían uno, por favor? - preguntó Judas como si estuviera pidiendo un regalo de navidad. 

-Judas, Leticia ¿que les dije de las preguntas incómodas? - Marie hacía aparición de la nada misma, tomando de la mano a los dos pequeños. 

-Al fin - suspiró Lilith, y disgustada con Judas por poner esa otra imagen que no necesitaba, en su cabeza. Zelda y un niño.

-Los veremos más tarde - intentó sonreír Zelda a los niños que se iban con sus preguntas a otro sitio.

Por supuesto hubo un silencio incómodo entonces. Lilith se vio en la obligación de romperlo.

-Deberíamos planear un viaje... algún día - dijo de pronto, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Zelda -¿Qué? ¿Es mala idea?

-No, es una buena idea. Eso es lo que me sorprende - sonrió la Sacerdotisa.

Por dos días, aprovecharían cada momento en besarse, abrazarse y decirse todo lo que se les cruzaba por la cabeza. Por dos días, estarían en una sincronía perfecta. Y luego Lilith se iría con estas imágenes en su cabeza y en su corazón. 

La piel de Zelda junto a la suya. El baile lento y tranquilo que compartieron en la sala cuando Sabrina tuvo la idea de despejar aquel lugar para que pudieran bailar. Incluso aunque luego los invitados se retiraron y solo quedaron el grueso de adolescentes y jóvenes de la Academia, con su música y bebidas, festejando con Hilda en el centro de ellos haciendo pasos de baile extraños, Lilith y Zelda se mantenían de la mano, o cerca, o bailando, o robándose besos en cada rincón alejado de miradas. 

Lilith pensó que su hija estaría orgullosa en exceso, había ido en busca de Zelda y ahora la había recuperado.

No volvería a perderla de vista nunca más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que hay muchos asuntos que resolver. Los paganos, el infierno, el ente que tuvieron que atrapar minutos antes de la boda. Pero quería un capítulo pacífico, para todo el caos que han vivido. 
> 
> La parte tres está en mis planes, pero a largo plazo. Hay más ideas que quiero explorar de esta pareja que quizás no vayan de la mano con este universo alternativo. 
> 
> Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, y espero que hayan disfrutado este viajecito.


	20. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regalito de fin de año ;)

Ya estaba en la casa. Saltó las escaleras del pórtico y tocó la puerta. Del otro lado escuchó un vaivén de pasos. Y finalmente Zelda abría la puerta. 

Para ella había pasado un mes y medio. Viéndose entre portales, espejos, sueños, pero físicamente alejadas. Ocupadas en sus cosas, metidas de lleno cada quién en su trabajo para hacer pasar el tiempo deprisa. Y aún así parecía una eternidad. 

Lilith estiró los brazos y de pronto tuvo un montón de Zelda encima, un montón. Su cuerpo chocando contra el suyo y enlazando los brazos sobre su cuello, hundiendo las manos en su cabello, presionando su boca contra la suya. Lilith la rodeó por la cintura y respondió pacientemente al beso. La pelirroja luego hundió su rostro en su cuello y por el temblor de su anatomía intuyó algunas lágrimas, Lilith también soltó algunas. 

-¿Cómo has estado? - susurró Zelda.

-Bien, ¿y tú? - murmuraba Lilith. Y se besaban otro poco más.

-Ajem ¿piensan entrar algún día? - preguntó la voz exasperada de Sabrina, luego de aclararse la garganta. 

-Sí, te ayudaré a desempacar - dijo de pronto Zelda, recogiendo el equipaje de Lilith y entrando a la casa.

-Hola, Sabrina. - saludó la reina una vez dentro. 

Continuó el recorrido hasta escaleras arriba. Notó que en su ausencia Zelda dormía en la cama simple que tenía en la habitación, y sintió un poco de pena. Lilith tampoco dormía bien en su king size últimamente. Le hacía falta, aún si vivía pateando o pegando con el codo por ser tan inquieta. 

La pelirroja dejó la maleta a un lado y se acercó a Lilith con una sonrisa. 

-No es siquiera media tarde, Zelda - advirtió la reina cuando la pelirroja puso sus manos en la cintura y la empujó contra la cama, haciéndole caer de espaldas. 

-¿A quién le importa? - ronroneó la matriarca pateando los zapatos y subiéndose al colchón junto con Lilith. 

Por el infierno, besarse en la cama encendió la libido de ambas como si les hubieran echado gasolina y una cerilla encendida. La ropa voló por la habitación, los besos se volvieron álgidos, los rasguños también, las mordidas, el roce. 

Después de la tercer ronda, dónde ambas habían acabado satisfactoriamente, Lilith tuvo el presentimiento de que no saldrían de allí hasta la cena. 

-Te extrañé - susurró Zelda en su oído, mientras estaban entrelazadas tomándose un pequeño respiro. 

-También yo - besó Lilith la frente de la pelirroja, atrayéndola por la cintura. 

Esto era felicidad, aún cuando les duraba poco y las discusiones no tuvieran fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Qué tengan lindas fiestas!

**Author's Note:**

> Cómo siempre, agradezco sus comentarios al final, ¿Qué les va pareciendo hasta ahora?


End file.
